Cinderkura
by orangeclover
Summary: Sakura led a normal life, that is until her father married again. A new stepmother and two new stepsisters that treat Sakura very badly...What will Sakura do?:: A SIMPLE MODIFIED VERSION OF CINDERELLA! Chapter 37 up! Re-edited chapter 1.
1. Secret Revealed

**Cinderkura  
Part 1 : Secret Revealed  
Produced by: Angela**

A sixteen year old Sakura Kinomoto woke up to the warm summer morning outside, the early sun glowing upon her as she yawned and looked at the time. It was already eight. Sakura got up and put on a sleeveless pink summer skirt and turned to her desk noticing the huge pile of homework that needed to be done before summer break was over. Sighing, she walked downstairs to the kitchen where her father was making breakfast.

"Good morning sweetie, what do you want to eat? Bacon and scrambled eggs, or pancakes and sausages?" asked Sakura's father.

"Pancakes please" Sakura answered enthusiastically smiling brightly.

Sakura's mother had died when she was very young and from then on, Sakura had lived with her father and brother Touya, but now her brother had gotten a scholarship to a university far far away in another country and now, it was only Sakura and her father.

Sakura lived in a small town called Tomoedo in the Kingdom of Li where Emperor Sayo, Empress Yelan, and their son, Prince Syaoran ruled.

Sakura was surrounded by happiness, she had friends, and she had her dad. It was all she needed wasn't it?

"I'm going out dad!" Sakura yelled up the stairs.

"Where are you going again?" Mr. Kinomoto's face appeared on the edge of the stairs where he started to walk down towards his daughter.

Sakura scratched her head. "I'm going out to see Tomoyo remember? She's going on vacation for a week before school starts again" She was amazed that her father had forgotten, she had only reminded him yesterday.

"All right, don't be out too late" Sakura grinned and nodded.

It was getting dark when Sakura returned home. She had gone out to hang with her friends after they had said good-bye to Tomoyo, and without knowing, it had started to turn dark. Sakura was bracing herself for her dad when she heard voices in the driveway.

'Hey, that sounds like dad' Sakura thought to herself, but her eyes narrowed when she heard another voice. 'Who's the other person?'

Sakura's curiosity got the better of her as she leaned to her right to peek when she saw her dad embracing a woman lovingly. Sakura's eyebrows furrowed as she strained for a closer look.

"Mm" The mysterious voice moaned when realization hit Sakura. Her father kissing a woman! Sakura gasped lightly and sought for the woman's face, but couldn't due to her position. The two of them seemed really close, and Sakura could only feel confusion for the whole situation.

The woman left heading the opposite direction from where Sakura was standing. Sakura's face was dark when she headed into view. Her father looked up and blushed. Had she seen it all?

"Sakura?! Weren't you inside the house?!" Sakura's father asked slightly embarrassed.

"Even if I WAS inside, you still wouldn't be able to hide this from me" Sakura stated angrily. "What's going on dad? You're dating? When did this happen, and how come you haven't told me?!"

"I wasn't going to tell you till later….and 'later' became six months so…….." Then Sakura's father smiled. "Sakura, me and Fongling are getting married"

"Wh-What?!" Sakura stuttered the meaning of the words not hitting her fully. She hoped she did not hear what she did.

"And you're just telling me this now?! Dad! I don't even know her!" Sakura almost shouted.

"Look Sakura, I'm really sorry I didn't tell this to you sooner, but I really love Fongling-"

Sakura interrupted. "Don't you love mother? Have you already forgotten her? Did you even ask me how I felt? So if I didn't find this out today, you're just going to get married and keep it a secret from me?!" Sakura was screaming already her eyes were prickling and she felt herself give in. Tears streamed down Sakura's face as she angrily yelled.

"Sakura, I didn't mean to keep this from you-" Mr. Kinimoto started, but it was too late.

Sakura ran to her room and slammed the door shut and slid down to the floor where she let the tears run freely.

"I can't believe this is happening, I don't know what to do" Sakura cried softly. Her father had always very open, so when did he start to hide this incredibly big secret from him?

"I don't even have Kero here to talk to" Sakura sniffed.

Kero had been forced to leave when Sakura had transformed all the Clow Card into Star Cards.

Sakura felt so lonely. She always seemed to be the one that was left out all the time. Other people had vacations to go to, and their own love lives to attend to, and she now had no one to talk to about this either.

That evening, Sakura cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, Fongling came to Sakura's house for the first time. (That's what Sakura thought! Oo).

"Sakura, wake up! Fongling's coming over here in just an hour so get dressed and look your best" Mr. Kinomoto knocked lightly on his daughter's door, and only got a moan for an answer.

Sakura groggily forced herself awake. It was only seven and she practically had to drag herself out of her bed. She took out one of her prettiest looking sundresses and put it on feeling numb.

Sakura had made a decision last night. She decided to accept Fongling as her new stepmother. 'Shouldn't I be happy that dad is getting married? We're always going to be a family…no matter what happens' Sakura picked up the picture of her mother.

"Mother" Sakura smiled brightly, and left her room.

Sakura walked into the living room, and lifted her head to shock.

This is the re-edited version of chapter one, and looking back from chapter 36 to chapter 1, I have come along way…ahahah, if you read chapter 2 (before I re-edit it) you might be able to see a difference…hehe. Please Read and Review! 


	2. The Beginning

Cinderkura  
  
Part 2  
  
By: Angela  
  
Sakura gasped in shock. Fongling was so beautiful. With raven black hair and lips as pink as a cherry blossom, Fongling was a beautiful sight.  
  
No wonder my father loves her, she's so beautiful Sakura thought to herself. Wow  
  
"Hello Sakura, I'm Fongling Yu, I've been waiting to meet you. Your father has told me so much about you" Fongling said in a honey sweet voice that drowned out all other sounds.  
  
"Hi" Sakura greeted happily then her smile faded.  
  
There was something about Fongling that scared her. Sakura was afraid of her eyes. There was something hidden in the dark blue eyes, like a secret that didn't want to be known.  
  
"Sakura? Sakura? Are you okay?" Mr. Kinimoto's voice snapped Sakura out of her thoughts.  
  
"Wh-what?" Sakura answered. "Oh, I was just thinking"  
  
"Okay then, Sakura, there is also something else we wanted to tell you Sakura" Mr. Kinimoto stated.  
  
"Oh, Sakura, you are going to have two new stepsisters!" Fongling gasped happily.  
  
Sakura's mind blanked out as the words hit her. Two new sisters, three more people in the house  
  
"My two twin daughters Meiling and Feiling are moving in with me also" Fongling continued.  
  
"Um, where are they going to sleep?" Sakura asked with curiosity.  
  
"Hmm, we were thinking about placing the two of them in Touya's room" Mr. Kinimoto said.  
  
"How about Touya's stuff, like his bed, drawer, desk, and some of his clothes. What are you going to do with them?"  
  
"Well of course we're going to save the bed, desk, drawer for my daughters and get rid of your brother's stuff!" Fongling stressed the word 'stuff' then she turned to Sakura's father. "Fujitakata, is the furniture in good quality?"  
  
"Yes, it is. Why would it not be?" Mr. Kinimoto sweat-dropped.  
  
Sakura was starting to hate Fongling. She was so rude and acted like she owned the house already.  
  
"Sakura, we have already started planning for our wedding. We are going to try on our wedding clothes tomorrow at Winnie's Bridal Shop at two so don't make any plans okay?" Fongling stated. Fongling was not asking a question, she was stating it.  
  
I'll have to live with this woman soon, I don't know if I can stand her! Sakura thought angrily to herself.  
  
  
  
Prince Syaoran stepped on the stool. He was being measured to make new clothes. His mother insisted on making his new garments in the color red, but Syaoran had refused.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
"Mother, I HATE red, I want my new clothes to be made in the color green!" Prince Syaoran argued.  
  
"Syaoran, green looks RIDICULOUS on you, you look like a frog in green. I want your new clothes to be red" Empress Yelan stated flatly.  
  
"You don't know what I like Mother, you have no taste"  
  
"Syaoran, this is final, your new garments are to be made in the color RED. Besides, you look wonderful in red, so handsome and mature" Empress Yelan smiled.  
  
"Bu-but-------" Syaoran started.  
  
"NO buts, this is final"  
  
~~~End of Flashback~~~  
  
Prince Syaoran was in a terrible mood, not only were these clothes to be made in red, but he had to find a queen soon. He was supposed to have a queen by his eighteenth birthday.  
  
How am I supposed to find a queen within this short period of time? Syaoran thought to himself.  
  
  
  
Sakura sat silently as her father drove her and Fongling to the bridal shop. Fongling's two twin daughters Meiling and Feiling sat beside her.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
"Are you Sakura?" Feiling (or was it Meiling??) sneered.  
  
"Yes. And you guys must be Meiling and Feiling" answered Sakura politely.  
  
Meiling and Feiling looked Sakura up and down with disgust. Sakura felt embarrassed and angry. She had tried to be nice but Meiling and Feiling had refused her politeness. Sakura was already angry that her father was remarrying but now she has two mean and bitchy stepsisters to deal with.  
  
~~~End of Flashback~~~  
  
Sakura got out of the car when they reached Winnie's Bridal Shop. Fongling, Meiling, and Feiling rushed in to try on their wedding clothes. When Sakura walked in, she noticed a beautiful beautiful dress on the racks.  
  
"WOW!" Sakura gasped.  
  
Sakura walked slowly towards the dress but suddenly, she was pushed forward to the ground! Sakura looked up and saw Feiling and Meiling rushing towards the dress.  
  
Sakura got up angrily and walked slowly towards Meiling and Feiling.  
  
"Why did you push me down?!" Sakura asked angrily.  
  
"Oops, I guess we knocked you down by accident when we rushed towards this BEAUTIFUL dress" Meiling answered with a sneer.  
  
Sakura was angry but she let it go. Her father's wedding was a week from that day and she didn't want to get angry from such a minor thing.  
  
"Excuse me, can you tell me where the bridesmaid dresses are?" Sakura asked the woman at the counter.  
  
"Um. Sakura, you're not going to be one of the bridesmaids. My two daughters are" Fongling stated.  
  
Sakura stood still while the words hit her.  
  
"What? How come?"  
  
"Well, as you already know, a wedding has only two bridesmaids and my daughters are the bridesmaids. I'm sorry Sakura" Fongling said innocently.  
  
Sakura was seething now. What was the point of coming then? Tomoyo was coming back from her trip and Sakura couldn't give a surprise to her.  
  
"Then what was the point of me coming?" said Sakura as calmly as she could.  
  
"I asked you to come because I wanted you and my daughters to help me pick a dress" Fongling said.  
  
With that, Sakura stalked out of the bridal shop in anger. Fongling had made all these decisions herself. Sakura did not even have a voice in the family anymore.  
  
  
  
So? How did you like that chappy? Send in your reviews and tell me what needs improving or anything! Anyways, feedback and any suggestions will be greatly appreciated, especially ones that can help me improve my writing and give me new ideas to work with! Please r&r. 


	3. Fongling or Sakura?

Cinderkura  
  
Part 3  
  
By: Angela  
  
What have I done to deserve this Sakura thought to herself as she swung on the swings. It was her fathers wedding day soon. How was she going to live with those three hoes?  
  
"Sakura?" A familiar voice spoke up.  
  
Sakura turned suddenly and saw Tomoyo.  
  
"To-Tomoyo!" Sakura cried as she pushed herself off the swing and came running into Tomoyo's arms. "Tomoyo! It's you! I was going to give you a surprise today but my stupid going-to-be-stepmother forced me to come to the bridal shop today and I found out I wasn't even going to be the bridesmaid!"  
  
"Whoa Sakura, slow down" Tomoyo said gently. "What are you talking about? A going-to-be-stepmother? What's going on?"  
  
Slowly, Sakura started explaining the events of the past couple of days.  
  
"Wow Sakura. The wedding is a bit sudden and you haven't gotten to knowing Fongling and her daughters yet either" Tomoyo said in astonishment.  
  
"I know. Touya's not even here to object to the wedding" Sakura cried silently.  
  
"Well you know what? Go home and tell your father. He loves you dearly and wouldn't want you to be unhappy right?"  
  
"Yea. I guess so. Thanks Tomoyo"  
  
  
  
"Dad?" Sakura said while walking towards her father.  
  
"Yes?" Mr. Kinimoto turned to look at his daughter.  
  
"Dad? Um......I don't know how to say this, but, I think you should reconsider your upcoming marriage with Fongling" Sakura said silently.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm saying that you shouldn't marry Fongling, she and her daughters aren't as innocent as they look-"  
  
"Sakura! That's enough! You don't have to like Fongling but telling me to break our marriage? Impossible. I'll be breaking her heart" Sakura's father said aggressively.  
  
"Bu-" Sakura started. "NO buts Sakura! How can you be so heartless? Just because you don't love Fongling the way I do doesn't mean you can tear us apart! Now go to your room and think about it!" yelled Mr. Kinimoto.  
  
Sakura, with tears in her eyes turned around and ran out of the room. When she reached her room, she slammed the door as hard as she can.  
  
I can't believe this. My father is picking Fongling instead of me. Mother, mother, tell me what to do Sakura thought.  
  
That night, Sakura cried herself to sleep.  
  
  
  
Prince Syaoran looked away in distaste. His mother, Empress Yelan was helping him pick a queen out of a 'Princesses of the World' magazine.  
  
"Son, how about her? She's the princess of a small country in China" Queen Yelan pointed out.  
  
Syaoran took one look and gagged. Empress Yelan looked at her son in disappointment. That whole day was spent looking at princesses and pretty girls of their country. Syaoran did not like any of them.  
  
"You are very picky Syaoran. I don't think you'll ever find a wife if you stay being this way" Empress Yelan turned and left the room with an scowl.  
  
Prince Syaoran picked up all of the magazines and threw them into the arms of his servant.  
  
"I want these magazines burned" Syaoran stated flatly then left.  
  
  
  
Everybody was preparing for Mr. Kinimoto and Fongling's wedding. They had booked a big restaurant for their dinner party, and changed Mr. Kinimoto's mattress for the new bride.  
  
Fongling was sitting around looking at fashion magazines while everybody was running around preparing.  
  
"Oh. Sakura, can you bring the fan over, I'm kind of hot here" Fongling stated.  
  
Sakura looked over to her father. Mr. Kinimoto was looking back at her expectantly. Sakura sighed and brought the fan over to Fongling.  
  
"Why thank you Sakura" Fongling answered without looking up from her magazine.  
  
Sakura continued cleaning the house when suddenly, the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it" Sakura rushed to the door.  
  
It was Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh, Sakura, I've brought you a strawberry cheesecake. I know your cleaning up today so I came to help" Tomoyo smiled secretly. Then she leaned over to Sakura and whispered. "I wanted to see how Fongling and her daughters look like"  
  
"Oh! Come on in Tomoyo" Sakura smiled secretly back.  
  
When Tomoyo entered the living room, Fongling looked up from her magazine.  
  
"Well, well. Who's this? A friend of yours Sakura?" Fongling looked Tomoyo up and down with interest.  
  
  
  
So what do you think? Strawberry cheesecake! The next chappy is gonna be their wedding! Send in your reviews and tell me what you think! Next chappy coming soon! 


	4. The Wedding

Cinderkura  
  
Part 4  
  
By: Angela  
  
"Sakura, is this a friend of yours? Well why don't you introduce us?" Fongling said while looking at the cheesecake in Tomoyo's hands.  
  
"Fongling, this is my best friend Tomoyo Daidouji, Tomoyo, this is my future stepmother" Sakura introduced.  
  
"AAHH. Tomoyo, what a pretty name, and also a beautifully baked cheesecake! Tomoyo, why don't you put that cheesecake in the fridge and before you do that, cut me a piece as well. I've been working soooo hard today trying to get everything ready for my wedding tomorrow and now I'm so tired and hungry" Fongling said looking up expecting Tomoyo to do just as she asked.  
  
"Well Fongling, nice to meet you but this cheesecake is not for you, I baked it ESPECIALLY for Sakura who has been working TWICE as hard as you so if you want a piece, you'll have to get it yourself" Tomoyo said with satisfaction.  
  
Fongling scowled in anger but didn't say anything.  
  
Then Tomoyo and Sakura went into the kitchen together. It was a good thing Mr. Kinimoto was in the bathroom or if he had heard what Tomoyo had said to Fongling, he would have made her apologize.  
  
"Ha! Does your future stepmother think she can order me around? Well I don't think so. If she treats me, a visitor like that, then how does she treat you?" Tomoyo said with a smile.  
  
"Not very well. She did not do anything today at all. All she did was sit and read fashion magazines. I don't know how my dad would like such a bitch. Also, her daughters, they think they're so much better than all of us" Sakura answered.  
  
"Sakura, I think you should quickly eat all of this cheesecake before your future stepmother comes in and takes it for herself"  
  
"Yah, I'm very hungry too, I didn't have lunch yet" Sakura answered with her mouth full. "Tomoyo, are you coming to the wedding tomorrow?"  
  
"I didn't get an invitation" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Don't worry, my dad said I could invite you"  
  
"Okay then. Even though your future stepmother is pretty on the outside, I can tell is really evil inside while you are pretty inside and outside" Tomoyo grinned.  
  
  
  
~*Wedding*~  
  
The minister (Is the minister the guy who does weddings? O_o) starts. "BLAH BLAH BLAH .  
  
"Fujitakata Kinimoto, do you take Fongling Yu as your be wedded wife?" The minister asked.  
  
Mr. Kinimoto smiled and answered. "Yes"  
  
"Fongling Yu, do you take Fujitakata Kinimoto as your be wedded husband?"  
  
Fongling looked at Fujitakata and answered. "Yes"  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo sat together to watch the wedding (which was incredibly boring). Meiling and Feiling sat beside them. Tomoyo had introduced herself but the twins had turned their heads.  
  
That evening, there was the dinner party at the Chinese restaurant down the road from their house.  
  
After the dinner, Tomoyo went home to get her sleeping bag and stuff because she was sleeping over at Sakura's. That whole night, Sakura and Tomoyo talked about the wedding and how they're future wedding would be like. Then at three am, they both fell asleep.  
  
  
  
"Sakura, Tomoyo, wake up, breakfast is ready" Mr. Kinimoto called.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo got dressed and walked into the kitchen to smell something burning.  
  
"Dad, what happened?" Sakura coughed.  
  
"Oh, Fongling decided to make breakfast for us all so, I guess, some of the eggs are burnt" Mr. Kinimoto laughed.  
  
"Um, it's not just the eggs Mr. Kinimoto, it's the bacon, pancakes, and sausages that are burnt too" Tomoyo implied.  
  
"Oh" Mr. Kinimoto laughed again. "Yea, Fongling isn't used to cooking"  
  
"We can see that" Sakura giggled.  
  
"Fujitakata, are they making fun of me?" Fongling whined.  
  
"No, no, of course not" Mr. Kinimoto answered while putting his arms around Fongling.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura gagged. Even though they were sixteen, they didn't want to see Sakura's dad hugging such a wicked lady.  
  
A little while later, Meiling and Feiling came down.  
  
"Ewwww! What is that horrible smell?" Meiling held her nose.  
  
"My beautiful daughters, come sit down to your mothers cooking" Fongling smiled.  
  
"Fine" Meiling and Feiling said together.  
  
After, Tomoyo and Sakura finished eating, they went back to Sakura's room.  
  
"That's strange, if Fongling had lived alone with her daughters for ten years, then how come she can't cook?" Tomoyo asked Sakura. "Did she have servants or a cook?"  
  
"No, they lived in a cramped apartment and Fongling didn't even work, she lived on welfare and on the money from her dead husband" Sakura answered. "That's what my dad told me"  
  
"You said your dad met her at some fancy party? If she was poor, she wouldn't go to a fancy party and wouldn't be acting so bitchy like she came from some rich family. She wouldn't be trying to make herself look so much better than us" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Well this is some mystery we should solve" Sakura answered.  
  
  
  
Soooooooo? Is Fongling lying that she was poor or is something else going on? (I don't know either, haven't thought of it yet) But anyways, keep reviewing!!!!!! 


	5. Sakura's Anger

Cinderkura  
  
Part 5  
  
By: Angela  
  
Sakura sighed as she flopped onto her bed that warm afternoon. I've had enough Sakura thought to herself. It was near the end of the summer holidays and Sakura couldn't even enjoy it. Fongling made Sakura clean up the house everyday after Mr. Kinimoto left for work. And also, it was only her that cleaned up and did all the work; Meiling and Feiling never did anything. Sakura had phoned Touya a couple of times to keep him updated in what's happening but Mr. Kinimoto was never home so Touya couldn't help Sakura. Especially since their time zone was different. One time, Sakura asked Fongling why it's always her that cleaned up and Fongling had said: "Well, cause you're built for cleaning up. My daughters are different though, their skin is clear and smooth, if they do any work, they'll get wrinkles" and at that, Fongling had laughed.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Sakura had told her dad how Fongling was treating her but Mr. Kinimoto had said: "Well. Fongling IS your stepmother, you should listen to what she says"  
  
"But her daughters never do any of the work I do, it's only me vacuuming, mopping, dusting, washing the dishes, washing the bathroom, washing THEIR clothes" Sakura had argued.  
  
"Fongling tells me her daughters clean a lot too! She says they're always cleaning the living room while you're always in the kitchen eating and laughing at them. Don't lie Sakura" Mr. Kinimoto looked at his daughter suspiciously.  
  
"Dad! How could you not believe me?! I'm your daughter; you know I would never do something like that! You know what? It seems like your LOVE for Fongling has blinded you!" Sakura had screamed, then stalked out of the room.  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
There was only a week left before school started again. Tomoyo came by every so often to bring Sakura cakes and sweets while Fongling stared at them hungrily every time Tomoyo came over. That is, until one day.  
  
"Fujitakata, you know that friend of Sakura's, Tomoko or Tomiyo, well, she's always coming over her and bringing sweets for Sakura. Don't you think Sakura would get cavities?" Fongling said in fake concern.  
  
"No, Sakura is very responsible" Mr. Kinimoto said while changing into his pajamas.  
  
"Fujitakata, come sit down with me and listen to me" Fongling insisted.  
  
Mr. Kinimoto obediently sat down. "What is it?"  
  
"I don't think you should let Sakura's best friend come here anymore, she's a bad influence on Sakura" Fongling said slowly and carefully staring straight into Mr. Kinimoto's eyes with her dark navy blue eyes.  
  
Mr. Kinimoto nodded silently then fell backwards on the bed asleep. Fongling smiled secretly and turned off the light.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Tomoyo came over to Sakura's to go for their morning run. Sakura rushed down the stairs just as Mr. Kinimoto came out of his room.  
  
"Tomoyo, here to see Sakura on her morning jog?" Sakura's father asked.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Kinimoto and yes, we're going for our run to keep fit before we go back to school!" Tomoyo answered.  
  
"Well, you know Tomoyo, this is a Saturday morning and you've woken up the whole family. I think you're a bad influence on Sakura and therefore, I think you should stop coming here to see Sakura" Mr. Kinimoto said sternly.  
  
Sakura was shocked. What was wrong her father? Tomoyo is her best friend and if she wasn't here for her? Especially around Fongling, who was?  
  
"Dad. what are you saying?" Sakura shrieked. "Tomoyo's been my best friend and accompanies me while cleaning up and doing what your new wife tells me to do. It's okay. I can stand that, because Tomoyo's here with me. Have you ever thought about what or how I feel?"  
  
"Shh Sakura, you'll wake up Fongling!" Mr. Kinimoto hissed.  
  
"Fongling Fongling, that's all you care about! Have you thought about how I felt?" Sakura screamed. "Well obviously not! Well you know what? I think I should say this, I've been waiting to say this to you a long long time. Do you know what I think of Fongling and her daughters? I think they are the most fucking bitches and hoes I have ever met in my life! FUCK THEM! All they think about is THEMSELVES! They LIE, then when I tell you about the things do to me, they act like I'm the one lying to you and they force, FORCE me to do work!!"  
  
"Sakura!" Mr. Kinimoto started.  
  
" Let me finish!!" Sakura screamed back. "When I ask Fongling why it was only me that did all the work, she said I was MADE for work and her daughters have skin so delicate that if they do any work, they would get WRINKLES! I hate them I HATE them! One time when Meiling and Feiling's room door was open, I peeked inside and do you know what I saw?! They've drawn all over Touya's walls and desk! And do you know what they do with his clothes? They cut them up and used them to wipe off their make up!!! If you haven't thought of me, then think of Touya! He IS coming back after university and what will happen to his room and uniforms?! How old are Fongling's daughters anyways? Three? Four? They whine like babies and act like their queens! Where did you find such a fucking hoe? On the streets? If she she lived on welfare, then how come she can afford to go to such a fancy party where you met her? Is she LYING to you? Do you even know enough about her?"  
  
"Of course-" Mr. Kinimoto insisted but was again interrupted by his daughter.  
  
"You don't know anything about Fongling because she never does anything bad in front of you but once your at work, boy does she show her colours! When she sees I'm not busy, she purposely, spills juice on the carpet so I have to clean. Do you know who makes them lunch?! Me! Fonling and her fucking daughters don't even know how to COOK! Don't you find it strange that if Fongling lives with her daughters all those years, she would at least know how to make a scrambled egg? I HATE FUCKING FUCKING Fongling!! FUCK HER! This anger has raged inside of me for the whole month you and that MOTHER FUCKER has been in this house! If I could do something to her, I would really like to beat her up! Then I would kick her FUCKED UP ass out the front door!" Sakura continued to scream all the pain and misery she had stuck in her heart.  
  
"Sakura! Watch your language, and not only that, don't you DARE say such horrible things about your stepmother and stepsisters! They are not what you think, if only you had the chance to meet them and see them for who they really are!" Mr. Kinimoto argued.  
  
"Then what are they? In your eyes. The perfect family? You have only seen Fongling's beauty, you have not seen what lies deep inside of her, have you! If you did, you would not be with this fucking poisonous bitch!? Sakura yelled with tears in her eyes.  
  
Then Sakura continued. "I know I don't use FUCK very much, but to describe these, these monsters, but I have to let out all this anger!"  
  
"Sakura! Why are you acting like this! I think you've been I bit too spoiled!" Mr. Kinimoto screamed back.  
  
"You know what? I HATE you! I HATE you for marrying that bitch Fongling! I hate you for not believing me!" Sakura cried. Then she pulled Tomoyo out the door.  
  
Mr. Kinimoto was speechless.  
  
  
  
YAY! I feel soooo refreshed. All my anger at Mr. Kinimoto is kinda gone (and I hope urs is too) a little at Fongling too. Uggg. I'm tired. Ooohhhh I hate Fongling too (hah! My own character!) Next chapter coming soon! Keep reviewing and I'll write more! 


	6. The Start of Slavery

Cinderkura  
  
Part 6  
  
By: Angela  
  
Mr. Kinimoto walked back to his room speechless. As he opened the door, he noticed Fongling standing beside the window crying.  
  
"Fongling, dear, what's wrong?" Mr. Kinimoto asked.  
  
"I didn't know Sakura hated me and my daughters. I thought she would accept my daughters and me as a part of the family, I'm really shocked" Fongling continued to cry.  
  
"Sakura was only kidding, don't take it so serious"  
  
"I told you that friend of Sakura's was a bad influence"  
  
"Okay, I won't let Sakura see her ever again okay?"  
  
"Of course, of course, don't cry"  
  
Then Fongling stared into her husbands eyes and he dropped to the carpet fast asleep.  
  
  
  
"Sakura, don't cry, you were just angry, your father won't blame you for the things you said. Just say you didn't mean them" Tomoyo assured.  
  
"I meant the things I said Tomoyo. Why is my dad so selfish? Since that Fongling moved into our house, my dad has been listening to every word she says" Sakura sulked.  
  
"Maybe he is only acting like that because he's in love with the woman" Tomoyo assured.  
  
"Ugghh. I can't even stand her. The perfume she wears smells like rotten food. And those eyes! Those eyes just doesn't seem right. I know she is hiding something. Every once in a while, I sense something in the house but I don't know if it means anything"  
  
"Sakura, just remember, listen to your instincts, they may be telling you something"  
  
"I will" Sakura whispered.  
  
  
  
Around five-o-clock, Sakura returned home. The house was all quiet. There was a note in the kitchen from her father saying that they were at a restaurant eating and that Sakura should eat the leftovers from yesterdays dinner.  
  
Sakura was too lazy to re-cook so she went up to her room to sleep.  
  
  
  
It was early in the morning when her father woke her up from her dreamless sleep.  
  
"Sakura, wake up!" whispered Mr. Kinimoto.  
  
Sakura woke up.  
  
"Sakura, I'm going away on a business trip for a month. I have to leave today" Mr. Kinimoto implied with sadness in his voice.  
  
"What? Did you just get the call?" Sakura asked wide awake.  
  
"Yes, late last night. It seems like there was some kind of emergency in Hong Kong I have to go to. While I'm gone, I want you to listen to Fongling okay? You're going back to school tomorrow so don't make any trouble"  
  
"Yes dad. When are you going to be back?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe at the end of the month. I'll try to come back earlier. I have to go now"  
  
Sakura hugged her dad and he left.  
  
From that day on, Fonglings attitude changed completely.  
  
After Mr. Kinimoto left, Sakura got dressed and went down to breakfast. She saw Fongling at the door waving good-bye to her father. Sakura entered the kitchen and opened the fridge. She took out a jug of milk and was pouring it into a cup when Fongling came in.  
  
Fongling stared at Sakura.  
  
"Eating breakfast eh? Well you know what? Everyday, you are only allowed one cup of plain milk for breakfast you hear?" Fongling stated.  
  
Sakura stared at her in confusion.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.  
  
"New rules. I'm in charge here now and every morning, you're to have only one glass of milk. At lunch, you prepare the meal and eat what we leave you. Same goes for dinner" Fongling sneered.  
  
"What the hell did you say?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Just what I said" Then Fongling left.  
  
"This is my house too! You can't tell me what to do or how much I can eat! And from now on, you make your OWN meals!" Sakura shouted back.  
  
Fongling walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"Is that so? For that, extra chores will be added to your day and you are not to sleep until you finish them" Then Fongling left.  
  
Sakura was shocked. Who did that bitch think she was? Ordering her around like some maid or servant.  
  
Sakura took her glass of milk and also a box of strawberries up to her room. Waiting at Sakura's door was Feiling and Meiling. Sakura walked closer but the twins did not move.  
  
"Move, I need to get into my room" Sakura said.  
  
"Mother says you have to do chores and you're only supposed to have one glass of milk and NOTHING else" Feiling said looking at the strawberries.  
  
Feiling walked forward and grabbed the box of strawberries out of Sakura's hands and knocked over the glass of milk in her hands.  
  
"Oops. I guess you have no breakfast today" Meiling sneered.  
  
Sakura was shocked.  
  
You'll have to clean up the mess too" Feiling laughed. "I am so going to tell mother that you tried to sneak extra food up to your room"  
  
Sakura stormed into her room and locked the door. She took out the Star Cards and stared at them. She was so mad. Sakura lied down on her bed and started crying. She did not notice that Fongling had entered her room.  
  
"Now now, don't spend your day crying, get to work!" Fongling yelled.  
  
Sakura looked in surprise. How did Fongling get in? I know I locked the door Sakura thought.  
  
"How did you get in?" Sakura said in astonishment.  
  
Fongling laughed. "Magic. You would never have imagined that little Fongling would have powerful magic did you Sakura?"  
  
"What are you talking about? You have magic? I don't have magic. Do you need to see the doctor Fongling?" Sakura asked innocently despite all her tears.  
  
"Oh, that's a nice suggestion dear, but NO" Fongling smiled. Then she stared at the locked drawer where Sakura kept her Star Cards. Immediately, the drawer opened and the Book of Star Cards flew into Fongling's hands.  
  
Sakura had tried desperately to grab the book before it reached Fongling but she was too late.  
  
"Hahahahaha!" Fongling laughed wildly. She looked at the book with curiousity and tried to open it. The book did not open. Even though there was no lock on the Star Book, it seemed like it was stuck with glue.  
  
Fongling's hand glowed with magic and she tried to open the book again, but it still wouldn't open.  
  
"Why-won't-this-book-open!?" Fongling strained.  
  
The Star book will never open without me!" Sakura answered.  
  
"From now on, your room will be in the attic. This room will now be Meiling's room" Fongling said calmly. "You will leave all this furniture here and take your clothes and possessions up to the attic. There is a bed up there and also, take your covers and pillows too, I don't want my daughters to be exposed to your dirty things" Then Fongling left.  
  
Sakura was about to cry but she held it in until all her things were in the attic. The attic was extremely dusty and Sakura was coughing and sneezing. Sakura went back down to take up anything she had left behind.  
  
Meiling was looking in the room already.  
  
"Hey, what's this?" Meiling said while she bent down to pick something up.  
  
Sakura walked forward and gasped. Meiling was holding two Star Cards!  
  
  
  
So! What are the cards Meiling has?! Arrrggg! Writers block. Eeeekk! So tired. Took me sooo long to get this chapter out. ^_^ Also, just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed this fic, and all reviews are greatly appreciated, it keeps me thinking and fingers moving! 


	7. The Portal

Cinderkura  
  
Part 7  
  
By: Angela  
  
Sakura stared in alarm.  
  
"Hey! Those are mine!" Sakura yelled and ran over to take her cards back.  
  
Meiling, not knowing what they were (since her mother did not tell them yet), let Sakura take the two cards out of her hands.  
  
Sakura hugged her cards in relief.  
  
"What are those anyways?" Meiling asked. "Those battle cards people play with at school?"  
  
Sakura looked in puzzlement, but answered. "Yea, I'm just taking them out so there won't be any of my stuff in YOUR room" Sakura said so Meiling wouldn't get curious.  
  
Sakura ran up to her room. The two cards Sakura had gotten back were Fly and Mirror. It was a good thing that she had not put it back in her book after use.  
  
"Sakura! Come down and make lunch!" Fongling yelled.  
  
Sakura walked down the stairs to the front door.  
  
"Where are you going?!" Fongling said when she saw Sakura leaving. "I told you to make lunch. Me and my daughters are hungry!"  
  
"I'm going out to take a run" Sakura answered putting on her shoes.  
  
"Who told you to go out for a run?!" Fongling asked. "I say I'm hungry and you will take off your shoes and make lunch!"  
  
"I'm NOT going to listen to you anymore!" Sakura snapped.  
  
Fongling laughed. "Oh I think you are. Your fathers life is on the line" Fongling said taking out a glowing piece of hair and then turning around and walking back into the kitchen.  
  
Sakura took her shoes of quickly and followed Fongling. "What do you mean?!"  
  
"I was the one who sent your father away on a trip, and his life is in my hands, and I don't know what I should do with it" Fongling laughed at her own intelligence.  
  
Sakura took out the things needed to cook.  
  
"I will do as you ask as long as you don't hurt my father!"  
  
"Good, good. That's the attitude I like" Fongling laughed. "From now on, you are not to ever go out unless with my permission. Not even to school"  
  
"What, I need to go to school!" Sakura whispered breathlessly.  
  
"Well too bad. I already called the school to say you have gone with your father and you won't be going"  
  
Sakura ran up to her new room up in the attic with tears in her eyes. Sakura spent the whole day cleaning out the attic between making snacks and dinner for her step-family.  
  
That night, when her step-mother and step-sisters had gone to sleep, Sakura took out her two Star cards. She used Mirror to make a twin of herself. Then, used Fly to fly to Tomoyo's estate.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo was fast asleep when Sakura pounded on her glass porch door.  
  
"What is going on? Who is it?" Tomoyo asked thinking it was her room door. Then she realized it was coming from outside.  
  
Tomoyo pulled her blankets around her and parted the curtains.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo quickly unlocked the glass door and pulled her best friend in. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
With that, Sakura plunged into the whole events of the day.  
  
"Fongling has magical powers? How can that be?" Tomoyo asked in shock.  
  
"I don't know. I knew there was something wrong with her"  
  
That night, Sakura slept in Tomoyo's room. It was very early when Tomoyo woke up to look at the clock. It read six-forty-five.  
  
"Sakura, wake up! You have to go back home before Fongling wakes up!" Tomoyo whispered.  
  
Sakura shot up and got dressed. Then Sakura flew out.  
  
"Come back tonight, where you'll get a decent meal and a good bed!" Tomoyo shouted after her. "Good-bye!"  
  
  
  
Sakura flew back into the attic in time. A few seconds later, Fongling called Sakura down to make breakfast.  
  
After Meiling and Feiling left for school, Fongling went shopping. Sakura spent the whole afternoon cleaning the details of the attic.  
  
Sakura tried to push the tall wooden clothes drawer to the corner, but she couldn't seem to move it. Sakura used all her strength and the drawer moved suddenly making Sakura fall.  
  
"Ah!" Sakura gasped as she fell on the hard wooden floor. She looked up and noticed a large painting stuck on the wall that was behind the wooden drawer.  
  
Sakura stood up and looked at the painting. It was a quite a big painting. It was a head taller than Sakura and wider than two people. It was a quite strange though. The painting was about the same size as the wooden drawer. It looked like the wooden drawer was purposely put there to hide the painting.  
  
Sakura looked at the painting in awe. It was painted of a vast prairie with a mountain nearby. There were birds and sheep in it. Sakura had never seen of such a land, because Japan didn't have any prairies.  
  
Sakura was so amazed that she held out her hand and touched the painting.  
  
Sakura gasped. Her hand went right through the painting! Sakura felt the harsh weather of the prairies. It was so amazing! Sakura smiled and walked into the painting.  
  
  
  
I finally got the next chapter out! Bet some of you thought that there would be the letter to the ball so soon eh? Anyways, feedback and any suggestions will be greatly appreciated, especially critical ones that can help me improve my writing and give me new ideas to work with. Well thanks and please review! 


	8. The Cave

I got this walking into the picture idea from a "Cinderella" special one night. I remembered about this prairie idea and didn't know how to anticipate it into the story, so I thought of this unrealistic way to make it possible! ^_^  
  
  
  
Cinderkura  
  
Part 8  
  
By: Angela  
  
As Sakura walked in, she felt an icy cold wind hit her. She cringed as the cold air touched her.  
  
"Wow, it's so c-cold!" Sakura shivered.  
  
Sakura turned around suddenly and breathed in relief as she saw a picture of her room hanging in mid air. All of a sudden, a navy blue raven flew past Sakura and landed right beside her feet. The blue raven looked up and Sakura.  
  
"Oh, what a beautiful bird" Sakura grinned.  
  
The blue raven started walking. Sakura chased after it and all of a sudden, the bird took flight. Sakura was disappointed to see it go when all of a sudden, it flew right back to her. The raven looked up at Sakura again and took flight.  
  
"Oh! You want me to follow you!" Sakura said in understanding.  
  
Then the blue raven took flight again. Sakura followed the raven around the mountain a bit until it suddenly flew into a crack in the wall. The crack was hardly big enough for Sakura to squeeze through, but these couple of days, Sakura had gotten thinner because of lack of food.  
  
"Wow!" Sakura gasped in wonder.  
  
Who knew, that behind this crack into the mountain, held such a beautiful place! There were wild flowers growing on the rocks of the cave with bright colours of violet, daisy yellow, and baby pink and little fruit trees that bore fruit that looked so wonderfully fresh. Also, a crack in the ceiling of the cave gave way for light to enter causing beautiful rainbow coloured light. What was more, was the water pouring down a large sheet of rock that was no higher than six feet and no wider than five feet. It was not a waterfall but just a thin sheet of water pouring into a little pool of water.  
  
Sakura looked in wonder. This is sooo beautiful. I've never seen something like this. If only there were caves like this in Japan Sakura thought. The scenery was so beautiful that she just stood there looking around for a long time. Sakura tried to look through the small sheet of water but she couldn't see. Oh, Sakura wanted to see what was on the other side, but she knew that if she did, she would get all wet because there were a wall of rock surrounding the waterfall on both sides. The whole scene looked like a door. The walls of rock on the sides, the waterfall. There was no way she could get past without getting wet.  
  
Sakura looked at the water again. She sighed and started to turn away, when suddenly, the blue raven called out. Sakura turned suddenly and the raven flies right through the waterfall.  
  
Sakura gasped. Then she walked into the pool of water. Strangely, the water felt warm. Sakura looked down and saw the blue green of the water.  
  
"Kirei" Sakura whispered then walked up to the waterfall. She stuck her hand out and reached forward.  
  
"Huooooo" Sakura gasped and smiled.  
  
The water did not touch her hands, but instead, parted for her hand to enter. Sakura looked down at the water at her feet and lifted her left foot.  
  
Sakura's foot was entirely dry. Sakura started laughing and entered.  
  
  
  
What do you think??!! I want to know I want to know!! Sorry for the cliffhanger but I really didn't want to write the next part yet. I don't know what to write, but I have something in mind. Haha. I hope you're all enjoying this fic as much as I like writing it, so please R&R!! 


	9. The Mermaid Mother

Sorry peeps, but no, I didn't watch Rapunzel (Barbie is it??!!). I didn't think Japan had any prairies, so I didn't know how to get Sakura there, so.....I finally thought of this way to get her there and back easily. O.o  
  
  
  
Cinderkura  
  
Part 9  
  
By: Angela  
  
Prince Syaoran looked out the window in boredom. Then somebody knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in" Prince Syaoran called out.  
  
It was his sisters. They were carrying his new clothes. Syaoran groaned. No! My sisters! They probably want to dress me!  
  
"Syaoran! Mother told us to bring you your new clothes. She also promised us that you'll let us dress you if we bring these to you!" One of Syaoran's sister says.  
  
"Oh wow! We haven't play dress-the-doll in a long time have we sisters?!" Another of Syaoran's sister's squealed in delight.  
  
My my, aren't we a bit old Syaoran thought sarcastically.  
  
"I need to go the bathroom.and NO, you may not follow" Syaoran said angrily.  
  
Then Prince Syaoran walked to the bathroom in his room and locked the door. Then he pushed one of the tiles in the room and immediately, the huge mirror on top of the sink moved to the side noiselessly and revealed a secret passage. Syaoran looked at the locked door behind him and sighed. His sisters would be waiting for him to come out and if he didn't, they would forget about him and dress one of the maids. Damn, where did my sisters come from? They're not like mother and father, and especially, NOT like me Then Syaoran climbed on top of the sink and slid down the passage.  
  
  
  
Sakura gasped. The other side of the waterfall was just as pretty as the recent side. Sakura followed the rock path of the cave until she reached the end room.  
  
At the end of the path, there was a bigger cave than the first, and in it, was a huge pond, that looked like a pool.  
  
"Hello" A sudden voice greeted that came from behind Sakura.  
  
Sakura turned suddenly in fright. Then she just stood and stared.  
  
"Who are you?!" Sakura asked in astonishment. "You-you look like my mother!"  
  
The woman that had called out to Sakura was a beautiful woman dressed in a bright green scale- like dress that flowed to the ground.  
  
"Who am I, you ask? You must be Sakura. I'm sure of it" The woman said to herself.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am the reincarnation of your mother"  
  
"WHAT?!" Sakura said with eyes wide. "You're a reincarnation of my mother? How could that be? You just look like her"  
  
"I am the reincarnation of your mother. I was sent to help you"  
  
"Help me? With what? I'm not sure I need help" Sakura said unsurely.  
  
"With your destiny. You will need my help to achieve what you will have in the future"  
  
Sakura was confused.  
  
"How do I know you're my mother? You just look like her"  
  
"I have no way of proving that because there is nothing I can show to you or tell you that I am your mother. I am not your mother. I am just a reincarnation of your mother"  
  
"Why should I believe you, for all I know, you might be trying to trick me"  
  
"Just trust me. I am not what you think"  
  
"I have been tricked enough, I don't want to be tricked again" Then Sakura started to cry.  
  
"Just call me Neishko. Follow me Sakura"  
  
Neishko walked towards the large pool of water. Sakura could see now that it was as big as a swimming pool and very deep too. There was a set of stairs in the water leading to the bottom of the pond or pool. Sakura saw that the water was sooo clear she could see everything in it clearly.  
  
Neishko started walking down the steps into the water. Sakura looked at her in fright.  
  
"What is wrong Sakura? Come with me" Neishko beckoned.  
  
"But I'll get wet and I'll get in big trouble with Fongling"  
  
"When you first came in here, did you have to walk through the waterfall?"  
  
"Yes, I did, but the thin I don't understand is, how come I don't get wet?!"  
  
"This cave is very special. True and pure magic was used to piece it together. How did you think fruit trees would grow in here? Only pure hearted or good-hearted people can pass through the waterfall. Others will get wet, like normal water" Neishko explained. "As you now see, it is okay to come in here" Sakura hesitated. "How can I breathe?"  
  
"Hahaha! Don't worry, just trust me" Neishko assured and walked in herself.  
  
Sakura slowly stepped into the water. It didn't feel cold. It felt like she was in a pool of warm water. Slowly, Sakura's head went under. At first, Sakura held her breath just in case, but then she couldn't breathe. Uggg! I can't hold my breath anymore! Sakura thought to herself, then she gasped in a breath of air. She looked in surprise.  
  
Sakura smiled in understanding and continued down. What was in the bottom of the pool that was so important they had to come down here?  
  
  
  
I finally got the next chapter out! Please r&r!! 


	10. New Name!

Please read and review!  
  
  
  
Cinderkura  
  
Part 10  
  
By: Angela  
  
Sakura continued down following Neishko down the stone steps. There was nothing down in the pool except a beautifully decorated wooden table filled with a huge bowl of fresh fruit. Sakura looked at the food with hungry eyes.  
  
Sakura sure wasn't getting enough to eat. The 'leftovers' Fongling and her daughters leave her wasn't much.  
  
"Sakura.you must be hungry! Why don't you eat something" Neishko offered while taking a seat at the table.  
  
"Can I really?" Sakura asked back with eagerness in her voice.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Sakura ran to the table and picked up an apple and started eating it.  
  
"Sit down Sakura" Neishko said.  
  
Sakura sat down and they started to talk.  
  
  
  
Prince Syaoran slid down into a little room and he climbed up the stairs where there was a trap door on the top. He pushed it open and then climbed out into the center of his private maze. This maze was built especially for him on his seventh birthday. The maze walls were built of bushes.  
  
Syaoran climbed out and breathed in a breath of fresh air. Wow. So refreshing! Syaoran thought to himself. Then he walked towards the bench beside his private pond (that's in the center of his maze) and sat down.  
  
Then he stood up and picked up a red rose from the rose bush beside him. One day, I might find someone to give this to Syaoran thought. Then he started ripping up the rose petals and throwing each petal into the water. Prince Syaoran looked down into the pond at the beautiful petals on the water. That is.until he noticed something.  
  
"What is that?" Prince Syaoran said to himself.  
  
It looked like there was an image in the water. Syaoran got up and walked closer. Then he gasped in awe. The image in the water revealed a beautiful young girl eating an apple with a woman that looked like her mother. Then suddenly like it appeared, it disappeared.  
  
Syaoran looked at the water in dismay wishing it would show more of that pretty girl, but the water showed no more.  
  
  
  
Sakura was back in her room. She had left that wonderful place and had returned home. Sakura walked beside the wooden drawer that had concealed the painting and tried to push it back. Sakura pushed with all her might but could still not so she used her weight and tried to push it again with her back against the drawer. Sakura was successful, but not before she fell onto the floor again.  
  
"Sakura!! Time to make dinner! We're hungry!" Fongling called from downstairs.  
  
"Yes! Coming!" Sakura answered feeling happy about her new secret.  
  
  
  
"You can clean up the fireplace and the chimney while you wait for YOUR dinner, in other words, our leftovers" Fongling stated calmly.  
  
Sakura answered and left the kitchen. Sakura spent a good couple of hours cleaning the chimney and fireplace first starting with the chimney and cleaning down into the fireplace. After Sakura finished cleaning, she was full of soot from the chimney.  
  
When Sakura entered the kitchen to eat dinner, her stepmother and stepsisters burst out laughing. Sakura looked in confusion and coughed. Fongling and her daughters laughed out more.  
  
"Haha! Look at Sakura, with all the cinder and soot on her!" Feiling laughed.  
  
"Don't you think I know that!?" Meiling snapped at her sister.  
  
"Let's call her Sooty Sakura now!"  
  
"No! Call her Cinder Sakura!"  
  
"Yah! But Cinderka!"  
  
"Shut up! You don't know anything! Let's call her Cinderkura!" Meiling argued.  
  
"Yah! I guess so! That's quite a good name!"  
  
Fongling laughed along with her daughters. Sakura looked down and noticed that her body was full of cinders and soot. Sakura quickly picked up her food from the table and ran to her room. After eating, Sakura went up to her room.  
  
That night, she flew to Tomoyo's when the whole house was asleep.  
  
"Sakura, come in!" Tomoyo greeted.  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo, you won't believe what happened to me today!" And Sakura plunged into the events of the day.  
  
"Wow! That's sounds amazing! I want to come with you next time and video tape it!"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"But how am I going to get to your house?! Fongling is like there 24/7"  
  
"I don't know, but I am going back there again" Sakura smiled determinedly.  
  
  
  
Aiii, so what do you peeps think? I don't' know how much longer this fic is going on for.maybe three or four more chapters before the ball.*sulks* lol. Also, just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed this fic. So, like it, hate it? Let me know. I'd like to hear from you all! 


	11. Lost and Found

Cinderkura  
  
Part 11  
  
By: Angela  
  
The next morning, Sakura woke up to a fresh and sunny day. She got dressed and opened the window letting in fresh air.  
  
"I think it was just a dream" Sakura said to herself believing that the events that had happened yesterday was just a dream.  
  
Sakura grabbed her dirty clothes from cleaning the chimney and brought it downstairs to the hamper in the bathroom to wash it.  
  
"Excuse me, but what do you think your doing?" Meiling accused. "Mother says you're not allowed to wash your clothes here anymore, she says you're dirtying our clothes. And you're not allowed to use shower here anymore"  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked. "Don't I need to shower? Aren't your mother afraid that if I'm too dirty that I'll dirty the house?"  
  
"Well I don't know. Why don't you ask her"  
  
Sakura brought her dirty clothes up to the attic again. She sat down on her bed and sighed. Then she went down to the kitchen to make breakfast for her stepmother and stepsisters.  
  
After breakfast, Meiling and Feiling left for school and Fongling left for a modeling interview downtown.  
  
Sakura was home alone.  
  
Sakura sneaked out and bought some food from the nearby grocery store with her own saved up money. When she returned home, she stacked all of the food she had bought up in her room.  
  
"I wonder if that was real" Sakura said to herself while eating.  
  
Then Sakura pushed the wooden drawer to the side easily (now that she has energy from the food! Yay!). Sakura gasped as she realized that the 'dream' was real. She reached out and touched the painting. Then she entered.  
  
It was raining.  
  
Sakura ran to the cave as quickly as she can. Sakura was gasping when she entered the cave. She passed through the waterfall and walked to the secret pool.  
  
"Welcome Sakura. Back I see" Neishko chuckled.  
  
"Yes" Sakura blushed.  
  
"How are you? You look really bad I have to say. You look dirty and tired. Why don't you take a bath here" Neishko suggested.  
  
"Umm.that's okay.I'll just take a bath at home" Sakura turned redder.  
  
"You can't take showers or baths there anymore remember?" Neishko laughed. "Don't be embarrassed. There's a hot bath waiting for you over there" Neishko pointed to a little pool in the corner of the cave. "And don't worry, it's not magic water. I'll leave you in pirvacy"  
  
Neishko left and Sakura, still unsure walked forward.  
  
Sakura dipped a hand in the water. It was warm. Then she undressed quickly and jumped into the water.  
  
Pure bliss.  
  
Sakura hadn't had a good soak for a long time. She found some soap on the side and used it. After her bath, Neishko came in.  
  
"Done? Well why don't you let the water drain" Neishko smiled.  
  
"Oh, yah" Sakura blushed then pulled the plug.  
  
"I have something for you Sakura"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It supposedly belongs to you, but I just found it"  
  
Then Neishko showed her something that she pulled from behind her. It was a pink object and had Sakura's name on it.  
  
Sakura gasped. "You h-have.no no.found a-a."  
  
Then Neishko gave the object to Sakura. It was the Water Card. Sakura laughed in shocked.  
  
"I-I can't believe you got this!" Sakura cried.  
  
Neishko laughed. "Sakura.I think you should go. Fongling should be back any minute"  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot! Oh thank you!" Sakura laughed than ran to hug Neishko.  
  
  
  
That night.Sakura washed her room and clothes with Water. When Sakura went downstairs to make dinner, Fongling was shocked.  
  
"Did you just use the shower? What the HELL did I tell you to tell Cinderkura?!" Fongling stammered glaring at Meiling.  
  
"I told her just what you told me" Meiling looking innocent answered.  
  
"I didn't use the shower" Sakura answered.  
  
Then Sakura continued onto making dinner smiling secretly to herself. That was another secret Fongling would never know about!  
  
  
  
You guys probably think Fongling's got all the power and fun of torturing Sakura.but in the next chapter.I think maybe Sakura gets back at Fongling.for a while! Well thanks for all you peeps reviews, and please keep reviewing! 


	12. Annoyance

I am practically dying. (Sorry, I think I'm going crazy!) Thanks for all you people that have reviewed and hope you continue.but I'm not feeling too good today so if I sound crazy.don't blame me.but I like reviews because it tells the writer what the hell needs improving and what makes the story more better so.(You get the point) Well.PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
  
  
Cinderkura  
  
Part 12  
  
By: Angela  
  
Sakura got up early in the morning to take a bath in the old bathtub that was in the attic in the first place. The she got dressed and went down to make breakfast for her stepfamily.  
  
"Why did you take so long?! Have you ever thought about the rest of us? We're hungry!" Then Fongling took walked towards Sakura and slapped her.  
  
Sakura's head whipped to the side as Fongling's hand made contact with her left cheek. Sakura grabbed her red swollen face and looked at Fongling in shock. Sakura had never been hit in her whole life. Not even her brother had hit her before. Sakura had a very strong urge to start crying but she forced herself to stop. She was not going to show Fongling any tears. Crying was a weakness. Sakura straightened up and started to make breakfast. It was Fongling's turn to look shocked. She thought Sakura would start crying and be running to her room.  
  
After breakfast, Sakura went up to her room. She heard Fongling downstairs getting ready to leave. Sakura was extremely bored and wanted to get revenge for the slap even though she was not a person who took revenge on people.  
  
Sakura wanted some fun. She took out the Water Card to create a rain. When Fongling came out of the front door, a shower of rain fell on her.  
  
Fongling screamed and ran back into the house. Then she slowly opened the door and peeked outside. It was calm and sunny outside. Fongling looked in puzzlement. Then she walked outside again. And yet again, it started raining. Fongling looked around and noticed that the clouds were only raining on her. Everything around her was sunny and calm.  
  
Fongling went back into the house and took out an umbrella.  
  
"You want to play games with ME?!" Fongling seethed looking up at the clouds.  
  
Then Fongling went outside with an umbrella. As Fongling opened the umbrella, it stopped raining.  
  
"Ha! I knew you clouds cannot beat my wisdom!" Fongling smiled and bound the umbrella up again.  
  
As Fongling bundled the umbrella, it started raining again. Fongling seethed and opened the umbrella. Again, it stopped raining.  
  
"UUGGG! I need to get to the modeling interview!"  
  
Fongling walked into the driveway holding the umbrella and discovered that she lost the keys to her car. She sighed in anger and walked onto the sidewalk. Good thing the modeling center wasn't far. It had stopped raining but Fongling was afraid she'd get wet and look bad for the interview. As she walked, people looked at her strangely. Fongling stared in misunderstanding until she realized that she was still holding up her umbrella. She immediately closed it but as she started walking, a cloud blew over her and started raining as the cloud followed her to where she was walking. The people that were walking towards her quickly crossed to the other side of the road.  
  
"That woman must have done bad things. Even the sky is playing tricks on her" A woman whispered to her husband.  
  
Fongling stared in shock. Then she pulled her umbrella over her and tried to cover her face.  
  
  
  
"Your name?" The manager asked.  
  
"Oh! Fongling Yu!" Fongling answered.  
  
Fongling was at the modeling interview and she was soaking wet. Even the manager looked in doubt if he should hire this woman.  
  
"Have you ever modeled before?" The manager asked.  
  
"Of course!" Fongling answered.  
  
"Then do you always show up on interviews looking this bad?" the manager asked while getting up.  
  
"No! I can explain!" Fongling knew the interview was over and that she couldn't change the man's decision.  
  
  
  
Fongling was preparing to take a shower. She thought about the events of the day. Fongling was just starting to relax when the water suddenly stopped.  
  
"What's going on! Is something wrong with the pipes?!" Fongling murmured to herself.  
  
Fongling couldn't see. Shampoo was in her eyes and she was in pain. She tried to adjust the water, but still, no water came. Fongling climbed out of the tub blindly but was not careful and slipped.  
  
"AAAIIII!" Fongling fell face first on the ground in a sickening THUD. "UGGG."  
  
Fongling slowly climbed to her feet. Suddenly, the shower started again and Fongling, being careful this time walked into the shower.  
  
  
  
Gosh. I don't know where on Fongling's face to place a bruise. Give me some suggestions and I'll consider! I am not a very good person to brainstorm so.UGG! Sorry it took so long to post this chapter up! Well.yea.that's all I have to say! 


	13. Trouble Begins Again

Cinderkura  
  
Part 13  
  
By: Angela  
  
Fongling felt horrible as she walked out of the shower. Her forehead and her lip hurt like hell.  
  
"Ugg.why do I feel so painful. Fongling pulled her towel around her and put her contacts on and wiped the fog from the mirror.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Fongling's single scream could be heard a block away. Feiling and Meiling rushed upstairs and banged on the locked bathroom door.  
  
"What's wrong mother?? Mom! Let us in!" Feiling and Meiling yelled.  
  
Fongling slowly opened the door. When Meiling and Feiling saw what was wrong, they instantly turned away. There were a HUGE purplish red bruise on Fongling's forehead and her lip was so purple and swollen it looked like she had a fight. Those bruises were so big it covered a third of Fongling's face. Well, thanks to the hard wooden floor! (Hey! Did Sakura's bathroom have wooden floors??)  
  
"Don't worry mother, that will go away in a couple of days" Feiling assured sweat dropping.  
  
"In a couple of days?! I have a fashion show tomorrow! AARRGG!!! My beautiful face!" Fongling moaned. Then she started swearing.  
  
Sakura had heard the scream and had run down the stairs to see what had happened. She had no idea what the Water Card had done to Fongling. She had left it to do whatever it wanted.  
  
As Sakura saw what had happened to Fongling, she almost burst out laughing, but then felt sorry. She knew that the Water Card had done something to take revenge on Fongling, and Sakura felt glad but bad for Fongling. It looks like Fongling slipped or something, that was probably where the thud came from  
  
The next day, Mr. Kinimoto returned home. Sakura knew and ran downstairs to find Fongling and her daughters standing beside the front door waiting for Mr. Kinimoto to enter. (Well, Fongling was BEHIND the door. Well what do you think! Fongling wants to show her screwed face to people out there??!!)  
  
When Mr. Kinimoto entered the house, Sakura was overly shocked. Her father looked so thin and weary.  
  
"Oh my gosh, dad! What happened to you!?" Sakura screamed while running towards her father.  
  
As Sakura was running to her father, she noticed that Fongling was smiling. Was she happy that Sakura's father was in this state?  
  
As Mr. Kinimoto entered his front door, he received a hug from his daughter. When he saw Fongling, he was shocked.  
  
"Fongling, what happened to your face?" Sakura's father croaked.  
  
Fongling smiled and walked into the kitchen without saying a thing.  
  
Fujitakata let go of Sakura and walked into the kitchen after Fongling.  
  
"Fong honey, what's wrong (cough) with you today? Are you not feeling well?" Sakura's father asked with concern.  
  
"Dad? Are you okay? You're coughing!" Sakura asked.  
  
Mr. Kinimoto didn't answer and Fongling didn't answer. Sakura didn't ask anymore afterwards.  
  
What's wrong with dad? I can't even speak to him without him ignoring me. He's not usually like thisIs Fongling doing anything to him? Is that why dad is so thin and tired looking? It must be her. It's Fongling all along. She was keeping him alive so I can be her slave while she was torturing my father!How could I have not known?  
  
The next morning, Sakura woke up thinking that her father was up already making breakfast, but when she reached the kitchen, no one was there. Then Sakura walked to her father's room but she had a sense that her father wasn't there.  
  
Sakura was getting worried. Oh my gosh! What is going on!? Where's dad?  
  
"Hmmpphh. How's your father Sakura, is he well?" Fongling sarcastically asked.  
  
"You're the one who is harming my father aren't you!" Sakura accused.  
  
"Now now Sakura. Don't accuse until you have proof"  
  
Then Fongling walked away laughing to herself. Sakura felt tears come to her eyes, but she held them in. Then her father stumbled into the kitchen.  
  
"Dad! What are you doing here?! You should be resting!" Sakura exclaimed frantically.  
  
Then Mr. Kinimoto walked to his bedroom and tried to open the door but found it locked.  
  
"Fongling!?" Mr. Kinimoto called. "Why did you lock the door? You know that this is my room too you know?(cough)"  
  
Then Fongling opened the door. Fujitakata started to enter but Fongling stood in his way.  
  
"I'm sorry Fujitakata, but you cannot come in. As of now, I proclaim this room, MINE" Then Fongling slammed the door in her husband's face.  
  
Then Sakura's father started coughing wildly again and it looked like it was a struggle for him to stand up. Sakura rushed to her father's side to support him. Sakura brought her father downstairs to his library. Then she ran upstairs to get the sleeping bag from the closet. Her father was really sick.  
  
What am I going to do?I have reached a dead end  
  
WoW! I think that this is about my longest chapter. Sorry for the long wait, but I had a lot of work. Gosh. I believe the next chapter is the letter to the ball. FINALLY! Sakura's going to meet Syaoran! YAY! Well, thanks to all your reviews! They were thoughtful and gave me some ideas. Well thanks! Please r&r. 


	14. Poisoned

Cinderkura  
  
Part 14  
  
By: Angela  
  
Sakura didn't know what to do to help her father except to help him relieve of his pain. She ran up stairs to the bathroom to get some medicine. When she came back, her father wasn't in the basement!  
  
"Dad!? Where are you!?" Sakura called while running up the stairs.  
  
Mr. Kinimoto was in his bedroom talking to Fongling. Sakura quickly tiptoed behind the bedroom door. She put her ear to the door.  
  
"Fongling.(cough) what's wrong with you? You're not acting like yourself" Mr. Kinimoto soothed.  
  
"Who are you talking about you bastard? You are the one not acting like yourself. Why can't you take a look at yourself? You're sick! You might even have SARS" Fongling snorted.  
  
After those two sentences, Sakura couldn't really hear much. All she heard after that was "Sakura is", "medicine", "sick", and "ball". Then when Sakura heard her father heading for the door, she dove into the bathroom and locked the door.  
  
Sakura's heart was beating wildly. Then she quickly flushed the toilet and turned on the tap to let it run. After a couple of seconds, she turned the tap off and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
Mr. Kinimoto was nowhere in sight. Sakura found her father in the basement asleep in his sleeping bag.  
  
  
  
Sakura woke up quite early in the morning the next day.  
  
Why didn't Fongling wake me up? It's so late alreadyThat's strange. Where is everybody? Sakura thought to herself. Then Sakura opened the bottle of medicine and poured some of the remaining drops into the sink.  
  
Ssssssssssssssssssssssss.  
  
Sakura looked down at the green liquid in the sink and gasped. The 'medicine' was sizzling all by itself in the sink.  
  
"What the hell IS that?" Sakura whispered to herself. Then she poured the remnants of the liquid down into the garbage can where there were pieces of dried paper.  
  
Sssssssssssssssssssssss.  
  
The paper started to burn up as the liquid touched its surface. Sakura almost fainted. The 'medicine' Fongling so kindly given her father was POISON!   
  
Sakura was frantic. She ran around the house. For what? She didn't know. Sakura finally ran into Fonglings room. She searched for an antidote or even the poison itself but she couldn't find anything except for a small folded card in an envelope that read:  
  
To Everybody in the Kinimoto household: Our kind and handsome Prince Syaoran has reached the age for marriage and has invited everybody in the kingdom to attend a ball on the third of the sixth month. Please come if possible.  
  
Sincerely, Empress Yulan  
  
"There is a ball next month? I bet Fongling and her daughters are attending, but what about me?" Sakura muttered to herself.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a car door slam outside.  
  
"Oh no! Fongling's back!" Sakura whispered. Then she quickly closed the bedroom door.  
  
It was only then that Sakura noticed that she was still holding the poison vile. She ran into the kitchen and covered the mess in the garbage can and scampered into the basement and put the vile back on the small table beside her father. Sakura quickly ran into her room just in time to hear Fongling enter the house. There was a lot of banging, which meant that Fongling had just been to the grocery's and had bought a bunch of things.  
  
Sakura didn't know what to do. She was worried about her father. What could she do?  
  
  
  
"Tomoyo, I don't know what to do! I'm all messed up!" Sakura whimpered while pounding on her best friends pillows.  
  
"Well, there is still Neishko, right?" Tomoyo gave a little smile.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Sakura ran downstairs and found Fongling and her daughters gone shopping. Then she ran down the sturdy steps to the library in the basement. Sakura saw her father opening the green vile and getting ready to drink the 'medicine'.  
  
"Dad! Don't drink it!" Sakura screamed while running quickly down the rest of the stairs.  
  
Mr. Kinimoto was too drowsy to even hear his daughter so he started drinking.  
  
"Dad! No!" Sakura dove towards her father and grabbed the green vile out of her fathers hands while landing on the floor. "Ooff!"  
  
"Sakura" Mr. Kinimoto croaked.  
  
"Dad! Don't drink this stuff anymore! Do you know what this is?! Poison! It's poison!!" Sakura screeched. She was also crying. Then Sakura took a book from the shelf and poured the poison into it. The pages of the book sizzled and burned as the acid burned through the pages. Then Sakura shut the book and placed it on the top shelf of the bookcase while placing the empty vile back on the small table.  
  
"Tell her you've drank the medicine" Sakura commanded to her father. "Tell her you have drank it all"  
  
Then without waiting for her father's answer, Sakura left the room.  
  
  
  
I'm so sorry for the long long wait, but I was really busy this month. Ugg! Exams and tests, BUT, summer vacation is HERE! Yay! More time writing though. I tried to make this chapter longer but I don't know. The letter to the ball was very crappy, but THAT'S OKAY! Lol. (As long as you all understand it right right??) Okay. Never mind. Please read and review!! 


	15. Preparing for the Ball

Cinderkura  
  
Part 15  
  
By: Angela  
  
It was the day of the royal ball. Fongling and her daughters were just getting ready. Fongling had a dark crimson tube gown the colour of blood. The gown also had a crimson shawl to go with it and a huge bow tie at the back. It was a beautiful gown that cost a lot of money but made the person who wore it look younger. Fongling had pulled her hair up in all complicated ways. After she was finished, she looked absolutely wonderful.  
  
Feiling had a frilly moss green gown on. She had gotten a rumor from a friend that the Prince loved green. Her gown was long and sleek and had a huge slit up the side that revealed a little more than we want to see. It had a frilled neck, frilled straps, and a frilled hem. It also had a huge line of frill down the side of the gown. She looked very frilly but Fongling regarded it as beautiful. Feiling had tied her long hair to the left side while setting it together with a green translucent oval clip.  
  
Meiling had a feathery white gown on. It had a little puffy skirt of feathers at the waist making her look splendid like a lightweight fairy. Her gown had white feathers on the neck and shoulders and also on the bottom of her extremely long sleeves. (Her sleeves are like the sleeves on her battle costume). The rest of the gown that was under the feather skirt had folds and folds of light frilly fabric. Meiling looked like a fairy. To top it off, Meiling tied her hair the usual way but tyed it with thick shimmery feather hair tyes.  
  
"Where's Cinderkura?" Meiling sneered while admiring herself in the huge mirror beside the front door. "She SHOULD know that there is a royal ball today?"  
  
"Who gives a shit!" Feiling sneered back. "Just relax and have a good time! It's not like she's allowed to go! The Prince is SO going to fall for me. AH! I've never dressed up so beautifully before!"  
  
Meiling snickered secretly to herself. Her sister looked so horrible in the shade of green. Even if it WAS for the Prince, she didn't have to dress like that and then. and then call herself beautiful! Meiling stared at herself in the mirror. This was SO not her style. Meiling knew that she looked ridiculous but it was not her that chose the gown. It was again. her mother, who bought it. It was strange though. The only one who looked presentable was Fongling, her mother.  
  
Just then, Sakura entered the room.  
  
"Cinderkura! Get me my perfume!" Feiling screeched.  
  
"Which one?" Sakura asked knowing that Feiling had her dresser table filled with make up and perfume.  
  
"The one that says 'Green Prince'!"  
  
"Oh. Okay"  
  
Sakura ran up the stairs to her brother's room. She pushed the door gently and the door slowly creaked open.  
  
Sakura gasped.  
  
Her brother's old room was completely different! The carpet was full of dirt and dust (as Feiling never let Sakura in when she was vacuuming), the air was musty and had a gross smell of many perfumed combined together. Clothes were scattered everywhere and even some of them had dust on it. The bed was unmade and looked like the bed sheets have not been changed for a long time.  
  
One word: disgusting.  
  
Sakura slowly walked in making sure that she didn't step on any clothes. She bent down just a little so she could read the names on the huge number of perfumes Feiling had. 'Green Prince' was at the corner of the dressing table. Sakura took it out carefully so she wouldn't knock over or touch any of the other perfumes as they were filled with dust. Sakura quickly exited the room closing the door after herself. Walking down the stairs slowly, Sakura read the label on the back of the small perfume bottle:  
  
After ingenious plans and plots to get the real scent of the Prince into your hand, we have gone through punishments. Punishments and beheadings due to our annoyance to the young prince have happened because of this small bottle of perfume. We have collected his sweat. A sweet and pleasant scent that all males can achieve by buying this cologne. Whether it is for flirting or exercising, you can get the Prince's smell. Girls can purchase this and spray it all over their rooms or furniture to achieve the scent of the young prince in their homes. Remember, sacrifices have happened in order for this small bottle of 'Green Prince' to be in your hand! Enjoy!  
  
After Sakura finished reading she was shocked. People had been sacrificed for this small bottle of cologne/perfume? Sakura brought the bottle close to her nose as she sniffed it.  
  
EEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
It smelled completely gross!!!!!! They must be right about the sweat part, but why would people want this sick smell in their homes? Disgusting. Also, after so long, won't the sweat smell change?? Sakura thought sickly to herself.  
  
Wow! This chapter took me long enough! Sorry! It seems like I've neglected this writing for a while. Well, I hope that this chapter has made the months wait worth it??? well I hope so!! Thank you to my dear reviewers AND I HOPE YOU KEEP REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!! 


	16. Preparing for the Ball cont

I have no idea what had happened but half of chapter fifteen was cut off or didn't upload properly on the last chapter (I was wondering why it was so short!). So, here it is! (Sorry for that!)  
  
  
  
Cinderkura  
  
Part 15 cont.  
  
By: Angela  
  
Sakura smiled as she walked down the stairs to where Feiling and Meiling were.  
  
Why would Feiling use cologne? And why would she want to wear it so near the Prince? Did she even know that it was not for girls? Sakura giggled to herself.  
  
"What are you giggling about CINDERKURA?" Feiling demanded holding out her green manicured nails.  
  
Sakura handed the small bottle to Feiling obediently not saying a word about the cologne part.  
  
"Cinderkura! Go to my room and get me my shimmery white slippers and also my diamond necklace! Go! I need it!" Meiling stated flatly.  
  
"You have a diamond necklace?? Is it real?" Feiling asked her sister.  
  
Sakura walked slower just to hear what they both had to say.  
  
"Of course not! Fujitaka Kinomoto is so poor his credit card doesn't have enough money to by a diamond necklace" Meiling said dully.  
  
"Really?! So what is it really made of?" Feiling asked excitedly.  
  
"Glass. They used the best glass that could be made into fake jewelry. It looks completely real though"  
  
"Wow. I should have gotten a moss green necklace too!"  
  
"Tsk tsk"  
  
Sakura ran upstairs into Meiling's room. She knew how Meiling's room was since Meiling let Sakura in to vacuum regularly. Sakura picked up the shimmery high heels up.  
  
Wow. Meiling's slippers were quite fine. Sakura couldn't help it but to place one of them back on the floor. Then she took off her right sock and placed it into the shimmery slipper.  
  
Gosh. Meiling's feet were wide! Sakura's foot could fit easily in. The length of Sakura's foot was the same as Meiling's but was not as wide. Sakura shifted her foot from side to side inside Meiling's slipper. Then she quickly took it off and put her sock back on again. Sakura grabbed the glass necklace off from Meiling's neat dresser and ran down the stairs. She had already taken too much time upstairs.  
  
"You took long enough!" Meiling snapped while grabbing the things from Sakura's hands.  
  
"Come on my daughters! Hurry it up! I want to get there early! Do you want seats near the Prince or not?!" Fongling hushed.  
  
Sakura stared longingly at the gowns Fongling, Feiling, and Meiling were wearing. She too wanted to go to the royal ball, but even if she was allowed right now, she wouldn't have anything to wear.  
  
"Sakura" Fongling called softly. "I have made a decision these past few days. I have decided to let you go to the ball"  
  
Sakura looked up in astonishment.  
  
Fongling stared at Sakura's lit up face and started to laugh. Sakura looked up abruptly when she heard the laughter.  
  
"Only if you have something to wear" Fongling continued.  
  
Sakura's face dropped. Fongling KNEW Sakura didn't have any gowns. Also, if she really wanted Sakura to go, she would have told her ahead of time. Sakura walked up the stairs to her room slowly and quietly.  
  
"Remember Sakura! Don't leave the house! I have put spells everywhere and once you leave, your father's life will be in danger" Fongling warned.  
  
Sakura's voice strained as she answered. "Don't worry. I won't"  
  
"Well that's good! Your father won't be in danger!" Fongling snickered, then left the house with her two daughters behind her.  
  
Sakura climbed the stairs dreadfully slow. She entered the room with a heavy heart. She needed someone to talk to, to make her feel better.  
  
She fell onto her bed. It was useless. Sakura really needed someone to speak to.  
  
"Hmm.I know! Neishko! Sakura was excited and pushed the drawer to the side easily as she had built her strength over all those house errands she had to do everyday. She took a deep breath and entered.  
  
*Sigh! Finally! Chapter 15 is finished! (For real this time). Hahaha! Next chapter will be up soon! Hopefully. Well thanks to all my reviewers and I hope you keep reviewing!!! 


	17. Off to the Ball Sakura! Yay!

Cinderkura  
  
Part 16  
  
By: Angela  
  
Sakura entered the windy prairies of the west. She shivered as the cold wind whipped around her causing goosebumps to form on her sensitive skin. Sakura started to walk faster in spite of the cold all around her. Ack! I should have brought a sweater with me! Sakura thought. Then she started to run. She felt the cold hitting her skin even harder and felt the wet air soak through her light t-shirt.  
  
It seemed like forever to get to the enchanted cave to Sakura but she finally reached it. Sakura huffed and stopped to pick a fruit from the apple tree there. Then she walked slowly through the waterfall.  
  
"Well! Sakura, you haven't come to see me for a long time have you?" Neishiko said teasingly.  
  
Sakura strained a smile and answered.  
  
"I haven't had time. Fongling made me do extra housework these two weeks because of the ball. She says that when the Prince picks one of her daughters to be his queen, he will have to come over so the house has to be neat"  
  
Neishiko laughed gently filling the cave with a joyful tinkling sound.  
  
"You shouldn't blame her. The Prince WILL be coming to your house soon enough" Neishiko replied softly.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked as she had not heard what Neishiko had said.  
  
"Nevermind. So! Why have you come to see me all of a sudden if you were oh- so-busy Sakura? Have you come to me for help of some sort?"  
  
Sakura blushed as what Neishiko had said was true.  
  
"Ummmm"  
  
"Well?"  
  
" I really want to go to the ball" Sakura said softly.  
  
"Well, I can understand that, they say the Prince is quite handsome"  
  
"Huh? How would you know? You don't go into Tomoeda do you? Cause you live here so.?"  
  
"Haha! News travels to me quite quickly you know?" Neishiko smiled. "Oh. I understand. You have seen the Prince and want to marry him like all the other girls in Tomoeda right?"  
  
Sakura blushed. She couldn't believe Neishiko thought so lowly of her. She had never even seen the Prince before, but then again, she knew Neishiko was teasing her.  
  
"Of course not! I want to go because it is a once in a lifetime event! And, I also want to get Fongling back somehow." Sakura retorted truthfully.  
  
"Haha! I think I can help you"  
  
"What? You can?" Sakura blushed at the eager thought to get Fongling back.  
  
"Well, I heard the ball is going to start very soon, so we'd better hurry" Neishiko said.  
  
Then Neishiko went into the pool of water that Sakura had gone into with her in their first meeting. She came out with a beautiful pale pink gown that was studded with rare diamonds on the bodice. The gown was flowing and was made with shimmering cloth so that when the person who wore it turned, the color changed to a shimmering purple. The gown had thin spaghetti straps that was also studded with tiny diamonds. There was also a big elegant bowtie on the back of the dress to top it off.  
  
When Sakura first saw it, she fell in love. The gown was so beautiful. Neishiko handed the gown to Sakura.  
  
"Try it on" Neishiko urged.  
  
Sakura took the gown gently in her hands. After a while, she came out from behind a rock to reveal herself to Neishiko.  
  
"Haha! You look wonderful Sakura"  
  
Sakura turned to the water to see herself. Wow. She couldn't believe her eyes, she had never worn anything so beautiful before. When she turned around, Neishiko was smiling at her and had a pink diamond necklace, pink bracelet with sparkling pink earrings and an elegant barrette made from seaweed in her hand. Neishiko walked towards Sakura and handed her the accessories. Sakura put on the jewelry and tied her hair up neatly. She looked just plain beautiful.  
  
That was when Sakura realized that she didn't have shoes.  
  
"Um, Neishiko, I don't have any shoes" Sakura said uncertainly.  
  
"Haha! It doesn't matter if you have shoes or not, I think in this case, you already look beautiful. Now go on before the ball starts" Neishiko urged.  
  
Then all of a sudden, Sakura realized something that gave her a sick feeling in her stomach. Fongling had put traps and spells on all the doors and windows. If she left the house, her father would be in grave danger.  
  
Sakura's voice shook as she spoke.  
  
"I-I don't think I can go"  
  
"What do you mean Sakura? You already have a beautiful gown and jewelry, what else do you need?"  
  
"Fongling has put spells on the doors and windows and if I leave the house, my father will be hurt!"  
  
"Haha! Who said you had to leave the house?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I've already planned a way for you to reach the palace. If you left from the house, you would have been late anyways. Follow me" Then Neishiko started walking towards the pool of magic water that she had been in to get Sakura's gown out.  
  
"How am I supposed to get to palace with water?"  
  
"You are underestimating the magical power of water Sakura. Then let me ask you, how do you transform a small key into a powerful staff?"  
  
Sakura blushed.  
  
"Go and stand on that piece of rock that is just above the pool" Neishiko commanded.  
  
Sakura looked queerly at Neishiko in amusement but did as she asked.  
  
Sakura looked down at the shining pool of water. Neishiko nodded and Sakura jumped.  
  
Splash!  
  
Sakura stood up and climbed out of the palace fountain. She looked around in wonder at the beauty that surrounded her. Every couple of meters lay a different and uniquely designed fountain. The one Sakura came out of was one of the most elegant one.  
  
Sakura walked on the soft grass and walked to the front of the palace where she saw many people ranging from three to seventy entering the doors to the palace. Sakura walked slowly to the entrance. She felt many eyes on her. Sakura looked down in embarrassment. Then, Sakura finally reached the front doors where two guards were watching the people get in. Sakura smiled at the two guards as she started to enter the front doors.  
  
"Excuse me miss, but you cannot come in" The guard on her right said politely.  
  
Sakura looked up at the guard confused.  
  
"Do I need an invitation?" Sakura asked puzzled.  
  
"No, it's not that. Anybody can go to the ball but the case is that you don't have any shoes. Please come back when you have shoes" The guard looked at Sakura apologetically.  
  
"Oh, I see"  
  
Then Sakura walked away from the doors and sat down with her hands hugging her knees. It was impossible. She had gotten so far, but in the end, she failed. Sakura felt like crying, but all of a sudden, cherry blossoms from the cherry tree beside her fell on her delicate feet. Sakura looked in amazement as the blossoms merged together to form a pink slipper! The slipper was simple and was not high heeled. It was made to fit Sakura perfectly in size and width.  
  
Sakura skipped happily to the palace doors and looked at the guard expectantly.  
  
"Can I go in now?" Sakura asked politely.  
  
The guard looked at Sakura in astonishment. The girl had returned so fast with shoes.  
  
"Uh, yea. Oh! I mean yes" The guard stammered remembering his manners. "Please enter"  
  
Sakura rushed into the palace with a feeling she knew she would never forget.  
  
I've finally done this chapter. What will Sakura do and see when she enters the palace. Will she see her two stepsisters flirting with a handsome Prince, or will she see an ugly Prince that nobody wants to marry? (Of course, you guys all know how Syaoran looks like right?) Haha! Anyways, please read and review! 


	18. Revenges and the Prince I

Cinderkura  
  
Part 17  
  
By: Angela  
  
Sakura adjusted her eyes to the bright lights all around her. She had never thought the palace would be so big and grand! Beautiful lamps were set all around the place. The red carpet was laid out in front of her and Sakura stepped onto it.  
  
"Good evening Miss" A timid voice greeted.  
  
Sakura turned to the voice and noticed a tall thin man standing to her left clad in a dukes uniform.  
  
"Oh! Hello" Sakura answered blushing.  
  
The man smiled.  
  
"If you are wondering how to get the ball room, follow the red carpet" Then the tall man turned to greet another guest.  
  
Sakura looked down the huge front hall where many beautiful watercolor paintings were hung on the walls. Sakura walked slowly down the hall nodding and smiling at the people who were staring at her.  
  
Finally, Sakura reached the ballroom. Wow! It was one of the biggest rooms in the palace. There were also a lot of people in the room too. Practically the whole town, but Sakura could only see people that were around her age at the ball. Then Sakura spotted Tomoyo, her best friend! Sakura walked quickly (cause she couldn't run in her gown) to her best friend.  
  
"Tomoyo! Over here!" Sakura waved as Tomoyo looked around to see who had called her.  
  
"Oh! Sakura!" Tomoyo squealed as she ran to hug her best friend. "How did you get here? No, no, don't tell me Fongling let you come as I know she wouldn't"  
  
"Of course Fongling wouldn't let me! Are you crazy? Nishiko helped me" Sakura explained.  
  
"Wow! What a beautiful gown!" Tomoyo squealed looking at Sakura attentively. "Wow, I've GOT to get this on tape!" Said Tomoyo as she took out her camera from the little handbag she carried.  
  
Sakura looked at Tomoyo and sweatdropped.  
  
Then Fongling, Feiling, and Meiling walked by Sakura. When they saw her, they just stuck their heads in the hair and sneered. They didn't recognize Sakura at all. Sakura smiled. She can now enjoy the ball without the fear of Fongling finding her.  
  
All of a sudden, the lights dimmed and Empress Yelan walked up the bright stage. People could tell there was going to be a performance that night.  
  
"Welcome. Welcome people of Li Kingdom! I am so glad all of you made it to our palace. Foods and drinks are off to the left there" Empress Yelan pointed. "And later tonight, we are going to have a music performance by our loved Prince. Please enjoy yourselves this evening"  
  
Then everybody in the room started clapping. Empress Yelan was clad in traditional Chinese robes in the colors of purple, pink, and yellow. Her hair was, of course, up in traditional Chinese styles to match her outfit.  
  
Sakura noticed the way Fongling was staring at Empress Yelan, that she wanted to be chic, and beautiful like the queen. Fongling's eyes practically had stars in it.  
  
Then soft classical music started up. The musicians were set around the stage on both sides with guards standing around so people don't disrupt the musicians. People noticed well-known dukes and soldiers from different parts in Japan had come too. Then everybody started dancing.  
  
All of a sudden, Sakura was ambushed by males on all sides! Sakura blushed as all the males held out their arm or hand to invite her to dance. Then suddenly, Fongling swung past Sakura with a handsome man on her arm. The beautiful Fongling had seduced another man.  
  
Sakura smiled as a thought sailed into her mind. She giggled at the thought as all the guys around her blushed as they thought she was giggling at them. Then Sakura pushed through the pack of males around her. She breathed in fresh air and rushed through the couples as she knew the males were going to chase her around.  
  
Sakura reached where Fongling and the handsome man were dancing. Then Sakura smiled and pushed her way between Fongling and the man breaking them apart as Sakura took the guy by the arm and greeting him with a smile as she led him away from Fongling. Fongling stared in shock as Sakura took the man she was dancing with away from her! Nothing like that had happened to her before!  
  
At that same time, Prince Syaoran came out from the right side of the stage dressed in a forest green tuxedo. (Syaoran had bothered his mother everyday about 'what color to wear to the ball' until she agreed to green). He tried avoiding the attention of everybody in the ball, especially the females, but everybody noticed him all the same.  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Girls screamed as they noticed the Prince come out from behind the curtain. "SYAAAOOOOOOORAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!!!!"  
  
Prince Syaoran turned a sickly shade of green when he heard the voices and saw the faces rushing at him. He knew he couldn't turn back. All of a sudden, Syaoran saw a familiar face. She was dressed in an elegant gown that shimmered purple when she turned. Prince Syaoran blushed.  
  
Okay,I tried to make this chapter LONGER but, anyways, tell me what you think of this chapter! I hope I think of a way to make Fongling suffer for what she has done later in the story, but sometimes authors have limits too you know!! Well, anyways, THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! Thank you and R&R! 


	19. Revenges and the Prince II

You know what? Fanfiction keeps cutting off parts from my chapters. This time they have cut off the middle, where Meiling and Feiling try to seduce the Prince and made the middle of the chapter very awkward. I have now split chapter eighteen and labeled it chapter nineteen. I hope you don't mind reading the other half of chapter eighteen again, as it is a little different and will fill in the empty parts that was missed in chapter eighteen. From now on, I think I will make the chapters of my story shorter but update more regularly. Thank you1 Read on!  
  
Cinderkura  
  
Part 19  
  
By: Angela  
  
Where did I see her before? Prince Syaoran thought to himself. He was so entranced by the girl that he didn't notice the girls hanging on to him.  
  
"PRRIIINCEE SYAAAAAOOOORAAAANNNN" Two honey sounding voices said from both sides of him. That's when Syaoran noticed that almost every single girl in the ballroom was hanging onto him. Girls were holding on to his legs, feet, waist and arms. Prince Syaoran tried desperately to move but he couldn't. Syaoran looked at the two girls holding onto his shoulder. They were twins but were dressed in different color gowns. One was in a pale white gown, and the other was in a sick puke green gown. They were Meiling and Feiling (obviously). Syaoran stared at Feiling's gown color while Feiling blushed happily and held out her chest even more. Meiling glowered at her sister in jealousy.  
  
All of a sudden, Prince Syaoran noticed that some of the girls were getting awfully close to his crotch. He gasped in fright as he flung the girls that were hanging onto him away with all his might.  
  
Syaoran tore away from the desperate hands of the hungry girls leaving them on the ground. He straightened his outfit and started running back behind the stage, but Empress Yelan stopped him.  
  
"Mother! (pant) Help me!" Syaoran begged.  
  
Empress Yelan smiled and walked past her son to face the crowd.  
  
"Everybody, please collect yourselves" Empress Yelan glared at the particular girls that had thrown themselves on her son. "Do not forget, that this is our PRINCE! You must treat him with RESPECT, or face the consequences" Empress Yelan threatened, then turned away to her seat somewhere in the room.  
  
Sakura had ignored the screams of the females who had rushed to the Prince and had not participated in the ambush of the Prince. Instead, she had stayed to dance with the handsome man she had stolen from Fongling. Sakura's dancer had tried to talk to Sakura, but Sakura wasn't paying any attention at all. She was keeping her eye on Fongling and any new victims she's found.  
  
When Sakura heard the voice of the Empress, she had stopped to listen, as everybody else had. When Sakura heard the Empress speak about the Prince, she had stood on her tiptoes to see. What she saw did not disappoint her. She saw a young man with amber eyes and messy chestnut hair that covered part of his eyes making them look mysterious and dark. His features were strong and delicate at the same time. Then Prince Syaoran turned towards Sakura and stared back at her. Sakura was startled and blushed turning away.  
  
"Whot iz it?" The man that Sakura had stolen asked.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura turned and smiled. Then she noticed that Fongling was dancing with another man! Sakura gasped than ran away from the guy she was dancing with to steal the one Fongling was dancing with.  
  
Please review! 


	20. Revenges and the Prince III

Cinderkura  
  
Part 20  
  
By: Angela  
  
Meanwhile, Prince Syaoran escaped from the crowd to find the mysterious girl. That's when he noticed that she was already dancing with another guy. He looked closely and noticed that the man Sakura was dancing with was about forty years old! That was about twice Sakura's age! Syaoran scowled. I should make a new law so that men this age won't touch OR seduce girls that young!It is not possible! I know! Maybe, she's doing this for a reason of some sort. I know it is! Syaoran thought to himself. He really wanted to believe that Sakura wouldn't do such a thing, but the truth was right in front of him. Syaoran's head hurt. He turned away.  
  
Sakura walked slowly towards Fongling and the man she was with. She smiled sweetly and pushed between them forcing Fongling to the side. Then she smiled at the man, and they started dancing.  
  
Fongling's head screamed! Nothing of this sort had happened to her before. She felt humiliated and abused. Fongling didn't know who the beautiful young woman was either, but she knew she looked familiar.  
  
The man looked at Sakura with a pleasured look. He squeezed Sakura's hand to get her attention. Sakura looked up in surprise. The man who was wearing a coal black tuxedo smiled down at her.  
  
"So! Pwetty gril, vut kis you nam?" The man asked with a seductive look in his eye. (AN: Just in case it's unreadable, here's what the guy said: So! Pretty girl, what is your name?)  
  
"Huh?" The words spoken to Sakura was not very understood.  
  
"I say, vut kis you nam?" The man leaned closer to Sakura's face.  
  
"(Cough cough)" Sakura pretended to cough just to keep the man away. She knew that this wouldn't work for long, but she had to keep the men away from Fongling! This was not only for revenge, but she didn't want other men to be victims of Fongling Yu. Sakura couldn't keep up for long. The old man (around forty five years old) was leaning towards Sakura again, trying to gain a kiss.  
  
Sakura held her breath. She knew he thought of her like a ripe fruit that was vulnerable and easy to take advantage of. Sakura didn't have another plan. She got ready to kick him in the crotch, but at that very moment, Sakura spied Fongling swinging gracefully around with a young man of thirty five. Sakura knew that Fongling was older than the man, but that didn't stop her from trying to soak in his wealth. Sakura twisted away just when the pervert lunged to kiss her causing him to fall onto the woman who was behind Sakura.  
  
The woman fell and her man pulled the pervert up and punched him in the stomach and then on the left cheek, hard. There were gasps from other couples and a guard ran over to see what the problem was.  
  
Sakura was already out of sight. She had not noticed what had happened. Her only goal at that moment was to take care of the evil Fongling. Sakura walked closer with only one thought in her head.  
  
Please review! I know that this is part of chapter eighteen, but fanfiction is really playing with me I couldn't upload this on chapter nineteen. I apologize! ^_^ 


	21. Fongling's Gonna Get Laid

Cinderkura  
  
Part 21  
  
By: Angela (Ice Queen)  
  
Sakura continued to walk towards Fongling and the young man she was with. Syaoran followed but was then swung around by a sweet looking girl that held him gently on the arm. Syaoran continued to look at the disappearing form of Sakura, as the girl who held him pulled him to dance.  
  
Sakura smiled sweetly to herself. She actually felt bad for what she was doing, but she painfully reminded herself that she was trying to help the men that were getting trapped in Fongling's web. She knew that, that was not really the reason why she was doing this. She was doing this for her father, and mainly, herself.  
  
After the piece ended, Fongling and the guy walked to the refreshment table and sat down.  
  
Seeing this, Sakura approached the table and sat down on the other side of the man Fongling was sitting with.  
  
Darn! Its that bitch againIf she is not going to move, I'll have to get him first. Anyways, he'll be wasted if neither of us gets him Fongling's mind moved fast, and before the guy got out of his seat, bored, she grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him down.  
  
"Where YOU goin? Fongling asked sexily.  
  
After Sakura heard this, she burst out laughing. Fongling glared at Sakura when 'her' man turned to stare at Sakura. Fongling quickly pulled his head back to where she was and lunged in for a hard kiss.  
  
Sakura tapped the man on the shoulder lightly and he whipped around eagerly to answer to Sakura. Fongling was always ready for anything, but she was not ready for this. The man turned his head around so quickly that Fongling didn't have time to move back. She ended up kissing the man's neck! The man didn't even notice what had happened. Only Sakura had seemed to notice and she started giggling.  
  
"What is it pretty maiden?" The rich guy asked.  
  
"I think that the lady behind you is madly in love with you" Sakura stated flatly.  
  
"Oh really?" The man answered not really caring while staring at Sakura with renewed interest.  
  
Fongling was humiliated! She had never felt the feeling of humiliation in her life before, especially by a girl that was younger than her. It felt horrible and made her want to run away with a mask over her face. Fongling turned away and looked at the food that made her want to puke.  
  
Sakura pulled on the thirty-five year old man's sleeve and pointed at Fongling. He huffed like a five year old who was forced to eat the grossest green vegetables. Then he turned around slowly and tapped Fongling on the shoulder.  
  
Fongling turned around with a look of arrogance in her posture.  
  
"What do you want?" Fongling scowled.  
  
"You" He said confidently. He tried to make his voice sound more realistic about this. He wanted to impress Sakura. This woman is probably the pretty girl's mother or something. Then maybe after I've done what she's told me to do, I can pleasure her and resolve my desire with her all night long until morning comes He snickered to himself as this thought came into motion. After that thought, his body became hot like fire and he swallowed hard to keep his emotions down.  
  
"What did you say?" Fongling asked with malice in her voice.  
  
"Nevermind" The guy croaked, then he turned to Sakura with a sexy grin. "Let's get a room" He said trying to make himself sound extremely sexy. Then he held onto Sakura's arm and pulled her up.  
  
"Uhh" Sakura trailed off. She didn't know how to get out of it this time.  
  
Fongling turned abruptly this time. She knew that this guy was one of Japan's most famous millionaires and she wanted his money. Now if that strange girl got him, she would be left with nothing. Fongling already had a plan in her head. She would have sex with him than, if by chance she had his baby, she could be his wife and also own the money that was rightfully hers. There was no time to lose. She had to take action.  
  
Fongling stood up and pulled the man towards her harshly. He turned to her in shock. He was about to say something when Fongling kissed him then and there. Hard. His body became even hotter as it already was and he felt his pants become tighter. Fongling knew he was already under her spell and it was only a matter of time, when they both got what they wanted.  
  
Im done! (sighs) I know, it was short! Oh well, happy reading!? Haha! Thanks for ALL your reviews! I really enjoyed reading them! So keep reviewing and keep reading!? Please r&r!!! 


	22. Plans

Cinderkura  
  
Part 22  
  
By: Angela  
  
Fongling and the man staggered off together to find a 'safer' place to do it. Sakura was still confused, but she just shook it off. Then she returned to the dance floor.  
  
"Eriol, what's up?" Prince Syaoran asked his childhood friend of many years.  
  
"Just trying to have fun" Eriol answered.  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa, the son of a duke was a playful young man who liked to do fun things. Basically, he was a fun person. He was never serious, even with girls. You might say he was sort of a player. Every girl in the kingdom knew that but that didn't stop them from being with him.  
  
All of a sudden, a beautiful girl swung by him and he stared wide eyed at her.  
  
"WHO is THAT?" He asked his best friend while he kept staring.  
  
"Hmm. I don't know. You don't expect me to know every single girl that swings by you know. You know I dislike girls" Syaoran lied. That was TRUE, but that was before SAKURA came into his life.  
  
"Sure" Eriol grinned sarcastically.  
  
Syaoran blushed but turned away so it wouldn't be seen. When he finally turned back towards Eriol, his friend was already off talking to the girl. The Prince sweatdropped and turned back towards the crowd of people trying to find Sakura.  
  
There she was. Standing alone in the middle of all the other couples. All of a sudden, Syaoran found a feeling in himself that was telling him: Go! Go to her and introduce yourself! Wait a minute, I think everybody already knows who I am. He thought to himself. He sweatdropped again. When he turned back towards Sakura, she was already dancing with another man.  
  
Syaoran turned away while gritting his teeth. Why am I so stupid!! I had the chance I already ruined it!! He thought angrily to himself. He was frustrated. When he turned again, he noticed two twin girls staring at him seductively. He had seen them before. One was in a white feathery gown and the other, in a wicked moss green gown.  
  
Prince Syaoran growled in annoyance. This ball was really annoying him. All the girls here had an interest in him, but he didn't. Syaoran started walking the other direction while Feiling and Meiling rushed to him and grabbed him by the arm.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going in such a hurry? Prince SYAORAN" One asked seductively.  
  
Syaoran turned away but came face to face with another girl that looked exactly the same. He sighed and pulled out of their grasp.  
  
"What's wrong? Don't you like us?" The one in the green dress asked impatiently.  
  
"What do you want?" Prince Syaoran asked.  
  
"I want you to choose ME to be your Queen" She stated flatly.  
  
Oh boy. Every girl I meet demands this crap. They just want the money and riches Syaoran thought to himself.  
  
"I don't think I can do that" Syaoran said angrily back.  
  
"And why not?" Meiling asked back.  
  
"Because I've fallen in love with someone else!" He than angrily pulled himself out of the twins grasp and ran into the crowd.  
  
"WHAT do we have to do to make him fall for us? Do we actually have to flash him or pull him into bed or something?" Feiling asked annoyed.  
  
"No way! But if we DO, we might have a chance or something!!" Meiling grinned.  
  
And so the two twins set out to find the Prince.  
  
Sakura felt uncomfortable as she danced with all the men that had asked her. They either handled her roughly or handled her too gently which made her feel like SHE was leading the man. Some held her hand too hard which left light bruises after they finished dancing. Most of the men stared at her like a delicious piece of meat.  
  
Prince Syaoran found Sakura dancing with a young man who was holding her tightly. Sakura didn't look to comfortable. Now THIS was his chance.  
  
I'm so sorry for the delay in posting up this chapter! It's just that some of the stories on Fanfiction is just so interesting that I have spent most of my time reading and not writing. Well, I'll try to find time to write more often as I also have homework and all. Well! Please read and review!! 


	23. Prince Syaoran's Song

Cinderkura  
  
Part 23  
  
By: Ice Productions  
  
Prince Syaoran walked towards Sakura and the man she was dancing with. Sakura and the man looked in shock as the Prince approached them. Sakura blushed but then all of a sudden, an announcement was made by a man.  
  
"It is time for our loved Prince, Prince Syaoran to come up and sing us a song he has prepared these couple of weeks. Thank you!" The medium aged man bellowed out.  
  
Syaoran sulked. He had lost his chance. He walked slowly up the stairs to the stage and grabbed the microphone. The musicians came out from behind the curtains and got ready to perform. Screams and yells of 'alright!' and 'we love you!' were heard in the crowds.  
  
"Ahem. UMMM, I'm not too keen on performing in front of many people.So anyways! Let's start!" Syaoran introduced.  
  
"Wow------  
  
You might think I'm not for you  
  
But we wouldn't know unless we try  
  
We haven't even met but yet I love you  
  
Just with that one smile you give me,  
  
I feel like I'm on water  
  
Please help me and save me from this torture you're making me feel  
  
Come towards and let me hold you  
  
Wow------  
  
Your smiles make me feel warm inside  
  
Something I can't control  
  
Like a cherry blossom you dress all in pink  
  
And eyes so sharp green  
  
A colour I cannot imagine alone  
  
Wow------  
  
You might think I'm not for you  
  
But we wouldn't know unless we try  
  
We haven't even met but yet I already love you  
  
Just with that one smile you give me  
  
I feel like I'm on water  
  
Please help me and save me from this torture you're making me feel  
  
Come towards and let me hold you  
  
Wow------  
  
You're the only one I'll ever love  
  
Your hair, the shiniest brown I can ever imagine (A/N: Haha! This line is sort of crappy.Hmm--)  
  
Like a cherry blossom, you hold me like a steel cage with just one look  
  
Wow-----  
  
Prince Syaoran finished his song with one kind look straight at Sakura. Sakura blushed knowing that his song was about her. She turned away embarrassed. The fans of Syaoran screamed and screamed. Some had even brought posters with his name on it and was waving it in the air.  
  
Syaoran quickly ran down from the stage to catch up to Sakura. He hadn't followed plans but had changed the lyrics because he wanted Sakura to know that his feelings were only meant for her. He quickly ran the direction he saw Sakura run. He ran out to the hallway, where he saw a pink form standing still there. Syaoran stopped running and walked slowly to her.  
  
"My cherry blossom" The Prince whispered as the beautiful words formed onto his lips.  
  
Sakura turned around slowly with a slight blush on her face. She only came to the ball because she thought it would be fun. She didn't know she would attract the Prince out of all people.  
  
"Yes your majesty?" Sakura looked down but answered questioningly.  
  
Syaoran was shocked. She was so polite. Nobody he met acted so polite to him. It was all a mess. The ones that should be polite are rude (like Meiling and Feiling) but the ones that didn't need to be polite were so formal.  
  
"It-It's okay. About the manners I mean" Prince Syaoran stammered his face and ears growing red.  
  
Sakura looked up at him and smiled. Her first real smile to him. Syaoran was dazed. Her smile filled his heart with a warm feeling. He held out his hand to her and Sakura took it. He led her back to the ballroom and gently held her right waist. Sakura blushed and put her left hand on Syaoran's right shoulder. The Prince smiled gently at her and they started dancing.  
  
Thanks for all your reviews! They were great! I finally brought Saku and Syao together! I made up the lyrics so-I hope they weren't THAT crappy! R&R?? 


	24. Letting it all Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura! (First disclaimer ever! WOWZ?!)  
  
Cinderkura  
  
Part 24  
  
By: Ice Queen  
  
Sakura felt like she was flying. Dancing with the Prince was such a wonderful feeling. The song slowly ended but a much slower song started up and all the couples in the ballroom pulled closer together. Syaoran looked around and saw all the other couples dancing like that. 'Hmm, I wonder how it'll feel with her closer to me (hint hint: a voice in Syaoran's head sounded)' Syaoran blushed at the thought but at that moment, a couple that was behind Syaoran bumped him, pushing him closer to Sakura. They both blushed but Sakura casually put her arms around Syaoran's neck. The Prince turned a beet red but he was fortunate because Sakura had her eyes closed.  
  
Then what seemed like seconds, the song ended. Syaoran and Sakura pulled away from each other smiling.  
  
'Wow, his eyes are like a fire, so red and bold' Sakura thought to herself.  
  
"Your eyes remind me of a lush forest, always so green and gentle. My favorite colour" Prince Syaoran whispered.  
  
Sakura smiled at him and Syaoran felt himself blush again. 'Why!! Why do I have to blush every time?!!' Syaoran screamed at himself.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Sakura drawn back thinking she had done something wrong when she saw his face.  
  
"N-No! of course not!" Syaoran stammered.  
  
"Oh, I see" Sakura grinned at him showing her pearly white teeth.  
  
"Come with me!" Syaoran smiled back then started pulling Sakura with him to a quiet place. (A/N: Don't worry! He's not going to molest her!)  
  
"Where are we going?" Sakura asked with curiousity as they ran through packs of people.  
  
"To a quieter place"  
  
Sakura followed him as he still grasped her hand. They ran though the front hall and the Prince opened a set of heavy wooden doors. The doors to the throne room. There, they both entered and closed the doors slightly leaving a crack.  
  
"Wow---" Sakura breathed out. It was so elegant. "It's so beautiful"  
  
Syaoran led Sakura to the throne and sat down on the Kingly seat.  
  
"Sit" Syaoran urged patting on the Queen's seat.  
  
Sakura was very unsure.  
  
"Um... I don't think I should, I-I mean this is the King and Queen's seat, I wouldn't want to. No. For sure I wouldn't" Sakura muttered aloud.  
  
"It's okay. There are no rules to kill people if they sit on this seat you know? Just sit, It's okay" Syaoran explained still urging her to sit.  
  
"A-Alright" Sakura answered still very unsure. She sat down slowly. 'Hey! This seat is quite comfortable!' Sakura thought to herself she leaned back. 'Hey! What am I thinking! This is the Queen'sseat! I shouldn't even be sitting on it!'  
  
"This is the place where my parents rule. I am to become the heir of the Li Kingdom. It's sort of scary thinking of these things so soon you know?" Syaoran said softly.  
  
"I know what you mean. Sometimes, it's hard to think about what is going to happen in the future. It could be too frightening" Sakura answered back just as softly.  
  
"You understand too? I thought no one understood what I felt"  
  
"There are many more things I have just understood from these couple of months" Sakura said painfully.  
  
"What are they? Have you been through any sort of pain? Tell me about it" Syaoran leaned back to listen to what Sakura had to say.  
  
"I-I don't know if I should tell you..." Sakura's voice started shaking as she spoke.  
  
"What is it?" Prince Syaoran asked fully concerned leaning closer to Sakura as she pulled away.  
  
Sakura felt warm tears fill her eyes as she let it all out. It was just too much to bear.  
  
Syaoran looked extremely concerned when he heard Sakura cry. 'What am I supposed to do if a girl cries?" Syaoran thought to himself still very uncomfortable. Then he did what he thought would the most right thing to do. He raised his left arm and placed it around Sakura's shoulder. Sakura's crying died away a bit and she raised her head to look into Syaoran's face.  
  
Prince Syaoran's heart started hurting when he saw the tears in Sakura's eyes.  
  
"What's wrong? If you don't want to talk about it, I won't force you" Syaoran said softly.  
  
"No, it's not that I don't want to tell you, it's just that I'm afraid. I'm afraid of all the things that will happen to my father if I do tell you" Sakura's voice shook with every word she whispered out of her mouth. "It all started when my father met a beautiful woman named Fongling you....................,,,,,,,,,,,,,"  
  
Sakura explained it all. She let out painful cries and yells of anger and sadness. She had not done anything that would anger Fongling in the beginning. Sakura had not mentioned the Clow Cards but she did say that Fongling had some sort of force, or energy that could conquer, and kill.  
  
Prince Syaoran listened to every single word that came out of Sakura's mouth. He did not doubt a single thing that she said. By the sadness, the pain, he could tell that this had really all happened.  
  
"What should I do? What should I do?" Sakura looked up with tearful eyes at him.  
  
"I don't know, but I DO know that I-I love you and I will marry you. I will take you away from all that pain that that woman gave you. I-I will put her in prison and lock her up!" Syaoran stumbled on his words in attempt to calm the girl of his dreams up.  
  
'What I'M I going to do?' Syaoran thought painfully.  
  
I made this chapter longer than usual. Yes..... Thanks for all your support and reviews people! I'll try to write my new chapter as soon as possible! Don't forget to R&R!!?? 


	25. A Change of Mind and Behaviour

Disclaimer: Look on chapter 24  
  
Cinderkura  
  
Part 25  
  
By: Rain Produktions  
  
Sakura looked tearfully up at Syaoran with quivering lips. Syaoran looked at her entranced. They both leant forward and Sakura closed her eyes.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
They both leant closer together.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
both their lips were oh-so-close.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. s BEEP BEEP BEEP.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran looked up surprised. Their lips were about to touch when Syaoran's digital watch went off.  
  
"What is it?" Sakura whispered as she wiped away her tears and concentrated on Prince Syaoran's answer.  
  
Syaoran sighed.  
  
"It's my watch" The Prince answered.  
  
Sakura gasped suddenly.  
  
"What time is it?!" Sakura asked urgently. She really had to know. The magic would end completely at twelve.  
  
Syaoran furrowed his brow and turned to his watch.  
  
(Back to Eriol)  
  
Smack.  
  
The slap sounded throughout the room. People turned to stare at who was slapped. When they recognized Eriol, they all sighed and turned back to their partners. Women slapping Eriol Hiiragizawa was a regular event. This happened all the time.  
  
Eriol smiled as his head swung to the side from the force of the blow. The beautiful women humphed and stalked away in disgust. Why did she even bother with a man like him?  
  
Eriol rubbed his cheek and turned to find his friend, Syaoran but he was no where in sight. 'Maybe he's found a lady that caught his eye!' Eriol thought evilly. 'But then again, he could have just gone to the bathroom' Eriol sweatdropped at the obvious thought.  
  
All of a sudden, a flash of light purple swung by him. He turned and noticed a pretty young girl of sixteen or seventeen swinging around the dance floor with a cute guy with blond hair.  
  
Eriol stared. This girl was different. And not different by looks or anything, but Eriol felt like he could see through her. Read her. She was not the really beautiful type, but was simple but yet dazzling at the same time. Her smile enchanted him making his mind instantly move to another world. This feeling for this girl was different. It was not like the usual feeling he felt when he dated other girls for fun or for their looks. This time, Eriol was not drooling.  
  
He felt afraid to walk towards her and to let her see him. He felt ashamed about the slapping event and also for his reputation of being a player of some sort.  
  
The young girl had bight amethyst eyes that shone as she rolled them sarcastically at a joke the guy beside her told. Her blazing purple hair gave off a radiant shine that no one else could imitate. Her high pitched laugh made him feel warm inside like sitting in a warm and comfy chair beside a fireplace. It was so comfortable.  
  
Eriol knew that this could be the only time that he would see her. He didn't know where she lived or how to contact her. He forced his legs to move. To get to her and ask her to dance. He usually was very good at things like that, but not this time. This time, his feet stayed stuck to the ground like super glue.  
  
Suddenly, the girl turned around and walked past him. Eriol knew that this was his chance. As the girl moved past him, he grabbed her arm.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"Huh?" Tomoyo swung around to meet the handsome face that stared back at her with a desperate eyes.  
  
The young man was at a loss of words. His mouth was opening and closing like a goldfish but no sound came out.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. He was cute. He had messy dark blue hair that framed his muscular face. She felt like she could drown in his midnight blue eyes. The grip he held on her arm was strong but not enough to hurt her.  
  
"What's your name?" Tomoyo smiled.  
  
Eriol blushed slightly and realized that she would find out that he was the son of The Duke. The perverted man that had practically gone out with at least half the population. He decided that it didn't matter. If she had fallen in love with him too, she wouldn't care about his past. But then again, he hoped that she hadn't fallen for his looks, like all the girls that he dated did. He wanted her to love him for who he REALLY was. A normal and desperate guy that was completely bored with his life. It was because of who he was that his life was bland and boring.  
  
Tomoyo looked up questioningly to him. He looked like he was thinking. Suddenly, the man shot up from his thinking state and answered.  
  
"I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa. Son of Duke Hiiragizawa" Eriol answered shamefully.  
  
"Oh! You're the playe-!" Tomoyo gasped at what she almost said. "I mean, the guy that everyone talks about' She whispered the rest softly. Her cheeks were red at the mistake she had almost made.  
  
Eriol was taken back. 'Does she think of me like everybody else does? A filthy player that has no dignity?' Eriol thought painfully to himself.  
  
I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY!! I know it must have been like forever since I've last updated, and I apologize. It's not because I'm busy or anything, it's just that I'm too lazy. I hope that it doesn't happen again. (Right angela!!? *Yells at myself*) Well anyways, I hope that you guys LOVED the ALMOST kiss part. Yay! You probably thought that Syao and Saku were going to kiss huh!? (Or maybe not) But anyways, just read and REVIEW!!! 


	26. Conclusions to the Ball

Cinderkura  
  
Part 26  
  
Produced by: Rain  
  
Eriol thought that Tomoyo would walk away, but she didn't. Instead, she smiled. Eriol felt like he was melting. He blushed.  
  
Tomoyo paled. 'Did I say something wrong?' She asked herself in alarm.  
  
"What's wrong?" Eriol asked suddenly concerned. He took Tomoyo's hand and put his other hand on her forehead to check if she was alright. It was Tomoyo's turn to blush.  
  
"It's not a fever" Eriol muttered confused. Then he looked up and saw Tomoyo looking away from him her face tomato red.  
  
Eriol looked down and noticed that his hand was holding hers. He blushed and quickly pulled away from her. They both looked away and blushed. Eriol had never felt like this before. He felt different with her than with any other girl.  
  
He was in love.  
  
-Tomoyo-  
  
Tomoyo knew that she was falling in love with Eriol, but she didn't know if she can except him. The things people say about Eriol, were a bit harsh but she just didn't know him enough.  
  
'But I can't control my emotions, if he's gone from me, I don't know what I'll feel' Tomoyo told herself. 'He looks so innocent, but he has such a past hidden behind him' Tomoyo shut her eyes to think.  
  
'As you just said, Eriol has such a past BEHIND him, so since it's the past, why can't you just except him?' A voice within her asked.  
  
"I don't know!" Tomoyo screamed out loud than ran off into the crowd with people staring behind her.  
  
"What?!" Eriol asked confused, but pushed it off and started running after her.  
  
-Syaoran and Sakura-  
  
Syaoran turned to his watch. He frowned slightly again, but turned to Sakura.  
  
"It's a minute to twelve"  
  
Sakura gasped.  
  
"What is it?" Syaoran asked startled.  
  
Without answering, Sakura bolted from the seat and rushed away from the ballroom with tears starting to come to her eyes.  
  
"Hey!" Syaoran jumped from his seat as well. "I don't know your name!!" He yelled after her as he started to chase her.  
  
Sakura heard Syaoran yelling painfully at her to stop, but she knew that there was no way she would stop. Once Syaoran saw her beautiful clothes fade and Sakura was in her regular dirty state, Prince Syaoran wouldn't like her anymore. Tears started streaming down Sakura's face as she tried to muffle a sob that was painfully building up in her throat.  
  
"Wait!!" Syaoran continued to chase after her. His was hurting because he didn't know what had made Sakura run away.  
  
'Is she running away from me?' Syaoran winced at the thought.  
  
Sakura was running where her feet were taking her. She didn't leave out the front door but instead ran back into the ballroom where she could lose Syaoran. It was less than a minute till midnight and Sakura needed to get out soon. She knew there were French doors leading to the back garden and she rushed to it running past startled guards.  
  
Syaoran kept on running. He wasn't going to stop until he caught up to Sakura.  
  
A tingly feeling was felt all over Sakura's body. The magic was ending. Sakura swerved around a corner. Syaoran was right behind her. She started down the stairs but she speed slowed her down causing her to fall. A single cherry blossom slipper fell from her foot but she made no attempt to pick it up. Sakura continued to run. Syaoran ran forward and picked up the tiny slipper. When he looked up, he saw the small form of his cherry blossom fading around the corner. Prince Syaoran just stared.  
  
Sakura turned around the corner, the cold marble of the garden road cutting at her feet. She had to find the fountain. It was her only way out.  
  
There.  
  
Sakura saw it.  
  
"Yes!" Sakura muttered. She slowed down and knew that the Prince had stopped chasing her because of the silence.  
  
Looking down, Sakura gasped. She was in her normal clothes. She was wearing a sweaty t-shirt and khakis with a dirty white apron around her waist. If anybody saw her in clothes like that she would be thrown out of the palace grounds.  
  
Her beautiful gown had faded just as she ran out of view of the Prince.  
  
Pit pat pit pat.  
  
Sound of footsteps were heading right in Sakura's direction. Sakura gasped in alarm then quickly climbed on the edge of the fountain. She took in a breath of air then jumped.  
  
-Tomoyo and Eriol-  
  
'What is wrong with me?! I've never acted like this before! I'm so embarrassed' Tomoyo thought shamefully to herself. Where was the calm and charming Tomoyo? She rarely ever yelled out loud, especially in public, and she was running!  
  
Tomoyo stopped running and slowed to a walk. Approaching the refreshment table, she grabbed the cup of wine. She pulled out a soft plush chair and slowly settled into it.  
  
"There you are" Eriol echoed.  
  
Tomoyo blushed but didn't look up. She continued to drink her wine. Not drinking, holding the cup to her lips letting the red liquid touch her lips.  
  
Eriol walked closer. He pulled out a chair and adjusted it to face Tomoyo.  
  
"What's wrong? Do you...care about my past? I know you have the same feelings I have for you. And this time, I KNOW it's not a fling like it usually is. This time, it's for real. You might think that I say this to all other girls but this is the first time I've ever held such a feeling in me. Why won't you accept me? Is it because I have a bad reputation or is it- " Eriol was stopped by a soft gloved finger gently pressing on his lips.  
  
"You don't need to explain any further. I understand" Tomoyo whispered tomato red.  
  
Eriol smiled than grabbed the gloved hand that was still on his lips.  
  
"I understand too" Eriol smiled making Tomoyo blush even further. "Let's dance"  
  
-Fongling-  
  
They were both sweaty from the sinful thing they both had just done. Fongling had found out that the rich guys real name was Totomus Sumotot(A/N: Weird name, but I wanted it to sound funny, so if you read his name backwards, it will become his first name! Stupid, but anyways......)  
  
"Call me" Totomus winked at her.  
  
"Suuuurrrrreeee" Slurred Fongling's honey sweet voice.  
  
Fongling walked back to the dance floor. Her hair was undone and messy. She walked past staring people to the bathroom.  
  
'Let them stare. One day when I become Japan's most rich Lady, they WILL know that all I've done has not gone to waste' Fongling snickered as she thought of all the possible things she would do these bunch of people when she becomes a Lady.  
  
'Muahahahahaha!" Fongling laughed out loud. More people stared at her strangely and started to move away from her.  
  
"Move away you stupid townspeople! You WILL know that all that I've done and wasted my life on has not, and I mean NOT gone to waste. I will remember all of you who laugh because one day, I will punish you all with my wealth and power, when I become Lady Sumotot!! Muahahahaha!" Fongling's crooked laugh filled the ballroom as two guards walked to her.  
  
"Come on, let's get moving!" The first guard sneered as the two of them pulled Fongling out of the ballroom.  
  
"Muahahahah!" Fongling's eerie laugh slowly faded away.  
  
"Mother!" Meiling and Feiling both followed their beautiful mother out of the castle.  
  
There, three of them were left on the cold street. A line of carriages were waiting as people popped out of the castle and into the carriages.  
  
"Good business today eh?" Carriage driver One stated to Carriage driver Two.  
  
"Yea, this is a good location to place our business" Carriage driver Five laughed along with the thirty other carriage drivers.  
  
Fongling and her daughters entered a carriage and they both went home.  
  
  
  
Finally. Sorry for the long wait but was extremely busy these couple of weeks. Ugg. Well, I don't have much to say, but I already have an outcome planned for Fongling. Yay!! Just READ AND REVIEW! NOW NOW NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Sorry a bit hyper today. Don't mind me!). 


	27. Back at Home

Disclaimer: This disclaimer is for all the chapters I haven't put disclaimers for. Haha! (Bit late huh?) Well, I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura but I DO own Fongling and Feiling and those carriage drivers! So you no sue me!!  
  
Cinderkura  
  
Part 27  
  
Produced by: Rain Productions  
  
Sakura gasped as she felt warm all over and when she opened her eyes, she was back at the cave.  
  
"Sakura!" Neishiko smiled when Sakura returned. "How was it?"  
  
Sakura somehow got the edge of the pool. The strange water was feeling very watery right now.  
  
Sakura's eyes filled with tears as she remembered the events that had just happened moments ago.  
  
"What's wrong?" Neishiko asked alarm when she saw Sakura's tears. "Did something happen to you at the ball?"  
  
Sakura started sobbing loudly tears rolling down her soft face like raindrops sliding off a pane of glass. Neishiko walked forward, knelt down and hugged Sakura.  
  
"I-I miss h-him already" Cried Sakura painfully. She had just left minutes ago but it felt like she had been apart from him for years.  
  
Neishiko smiled secretly. She knew their outcome (And so do you guys!). It was written down somewhere. It was fate.  
  
"Cry Sakura, let it all out. When you're done, you'll be alright" The mermaid woman hushed.  
  
"I w-want to s-see him r-right n-n-now!" Sakura cried louder than before.  
  
Suddenly, Neishiko's head snapped back. She suddenly knew that Fongling and her daughters were back.  
  
"Sakura! You must go and hurry! Fongling and her daughters are back!" Neishiko hurried.  
  
"Y-You're the only o-one left I-I can t-talk to, m-must I leave y-you t- too?" A red eyed Sakura asked with grievance.  
  
"You must go or nothing will be left. You can come to see me anytime but if Fongling finds out this secret, then all will end. Now go!" Neishiko said harshly for Sakura's sake.  
  
Sakura turned with hurt eyes.  
  
"I understand" Sakura answered sadly, then shot out of the cave like a bullet.  
  
-Fongling and the girls-  
  
Fongling fumbled with the keys as she struggled to see in the dark.  
  
"Damn keys, can't seem to find the right one!" Fongling muttered as she cursed under her breath.  
  
"Why don't we just call Cinderkura to open the door for us?" Feiling said bitchily.  
  
"You can't rely on that girl Fei. If you don't learn to do things for yourself, you'll become dependent on her and if she leaves, you won't be able to care for yourself" Fongling said patiently.  
  
Humph. Feiling turned away from her mother, but stopped.  
  
"Mother, are you okay? You're all sweaty and your hair is so messed up. And what was the case with the guards throwing us out?" Feiling asked curiously.  
  
Meiling turned to stare at her mother at that question.  
  
"Yea, why?" Meiling asked just as curious.  
  
Fongling blushed but fortunately, it was too dark for anybody to see.  
  
"I-It's nothing. It's not your business anyways!" Fongling snapped.  
  
"My my, don't have to be so touchy about it" Meiling muttered under her breath.  
  
"What?!" Fongling asked in warning.  
  
"N-nothing"  
  
Finally, Fongling found the right key and opened the front door. All was dark, and Fongling was starting to suspect that the mysterious girl at the ball was Sakura when suddenly-  
  
"Hello!" An exhausted looking Sakura popped out from the top of the stairs.  
  
Sakura looked like she had just done a lot of exercise. Fongling looked at her suspiciously from head to toe. Strangely to her discontent, everything looked normal and not anything was out of place, if you didn't count the exhausted Sakura.  
  
Fongling switched on the lights on and went to her room. After Fongling had closed the door, Sakura snickered in secret.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Feiling snarled harshly. Then she took a step towards her and pushed her against the wall.  
  
Sakura had the ability to fight back since the housework and card capturing had her built, but Sakura didn't fight back. She had to act defenseless if she was going to win this long and hard battle.  
  
Feiling stared at Sakura long and hard but Sakura didn't blink in fear or show any sign of defeat in her eyes. Feiling was shocked. She had thought Sakura would be shaking in fear of her, but she didn't. She had no idea that Sakura was this strong.  
  
Feiling backed up and then turned to return to her room. Staring at Meiling, Sakura got herself ready if Meiling was going to do anything to hurt her, but to her amazement, she smiled and entered her room.  
  
Shocking. Meiling had smiled, and to Sakura too! Smiling at this change, Sakura went down to the library with a cup of water, and some food.  
  
Click.  
  
The door closed quietly behind Sakura as she entered the dark and dank library. She reached for the light switch and clicked it on. Her father was asleep, like always. She slowly crept down the stairs and placed the food on the small lamp table.  
  
"Dad" Sakura whispered. "Dad, wake up, I have some food for you"  
  
"Hmm uh" Mr. Kinomoto moaned than slowly opened his eyes. "S-Sakur-ra"  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
"Yes, it's me dad, and guess what I have with me? I have your dinner. Come sit up and eat" Sakura helped her dad lean against the wall and she fed him his dinner.  
  
"W-where w-were you th-this evening" Mr. Kinomoto asked.  
  
Gasping, Sakura's eyes darted here and there trying to think of an excuse.  
  
"I, ahhhhhhhhh- I was sleeping upstairs" Sakura whispered.  
  
"Don't l-lie Sakura. I know. I know you went to the ball"  
  
Sakura was silent for a moment before speaking.  
  
"A-are you going to tell this to Fongling?" Sakura knew the answer and kept her eyes down.  
  
For the first time, Mr. Kinomoto smiled. Sakura looked up just in time to catch it.  
  
"D-dad?"  
  
"Of course not. It's a s-secret that we b-both share. Only the t-two of us"  
  
Sakura was relieved, but did she really believe him?  
  
(Sigh) I know it has taken a long time to update, but finally, here it is!! I am so happy to have received so many reviews for that chapter! Well, just read and review! Oh yea, read my new fanfic, "Fallen Feathers." It's an EscaFlowne fanfic, so, just check it out, won't you? Huh? Just one chapter, oh and maybe the rest of them is okay too.(trails off) 


	28. A Fight Takes Two

Cinderkura  
  
Part 28  
  
Producer: Rain Productions  
  
Sakura slowly sat down on her saggy mattress. It had been a long time since Fongling had been living in the house. It was almost half a year. Six months of suffering from pain and worry.  
  
'When is this going to end?' Sakura thought to herself. Memories of the ball and the Prince slowly drifted back into her mind.  
  
"Syaoran. Will I ever see you again?" Sakura whispered softly.  
  
-Prince Syaoran-  
  
"My cherry blossom, will I ever see you again?" Syaoran whispered softly to himself on his back while staring at the ceiling.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
'It's probably my mother' Syaoran got up and opened the door. When he saw who it was, he chuckled silently to himself. It WAS his mother.  
  
"My dear son, what did you think of the ball?" Empress Yelan asked.  
  
"It-It was fine" Syaoran answered.  
  
Syaoran knew his mother would come to that question. He also knew that his mother would ask him if he found anyone of his liking.  
  
"Did you find any female worthy of your eye?" Empress Yelan said wisely.  
  
Sighing, Syaoran started to say no- but he suddenly had a vision of Sakura, so beautiful in her smiling features and soft and flowing appearance. He blushed suddenly. Queen Yelan smiled to herself. She had seen her sons blush and had also secretly kept watch at the ball. She had seen the beautiful girl he was dancing with. The young girl had stood out at the ball. Out of all the girls, she was the most distinct.  
  
"Ummmm-.." Syaoran didn't know how to answer this question. He was really stuck this time. Should he tell his mother, or keep it a secret to himself? But if he didn't tell her, she would find out anyways if he chose to marry her.  
  
All of a sudden, a messenger knocked on the door.  
  
"Your majesty, the King wants to see you"  
  
Yelan didn't turn but answered. "Alright, tell him I will be right there"  
  
"Yes your majesty" Then the messenger left.  
  
Syaoran breathed in relief. He didn't have to answer that question. Empress Yelan looked at Syaoran sternly then left.  
  
-Sakura-  
  
"Cinderkura! Get down here!" Fongling yelled upstairs to where Sakura was sleeping.  
  
Sakura had been so tired from the ball last night so she had overslept. Also, she had forgotten to set her alarm clock. Grabbing the pink clock from the bed stand, she gasped at the time. Scrambling to get up, she threw her covers off and raced down the stairs to the kitchen. Downstairs, Fongling was waiting for her.  
  
"What were you thinking?! What time is it! I'm standing here, hungry, and you're up there, sleeping dreaming about whatever fantasy you have! I need to get to work!" Fongling screamed. Then her voice level changed, and a threatening sweet voice overtook. "I wonder what would happen if your father was to end up with cancer?"  
  
"NO!!" Sakura screamed frantically. "No! No no no!! Please don't, I-I'll promise you I'll do anything you want!"  
  
Sakura was desperate and Fongling knew it. This was an advantage, but Fongling didn't take it. She believed, and felt that something important and spectacular would happen these couple of weeks. Something that involved human life. A baby perhaps. Fongling was not willing to use her energy to yell and harm the small embryo that was inside of her that second. Especially if her energy was used towards Sakura.  
  
"It's quite alright, I am feeling especially happy this very moment and do not wish to do anything that will be of bad luck to me" Then with a huff, Fongling turned and entered the living room waiting for Sakura to start on the breakfast.  
  
A couple minutes later, a beautiful scent of scrambled eggs and bacon filled the air. Fongling entered the kitchen and sat down to the table where a plate of breakfast was waiting for her.  
  
After Fongling had finished eating, her two daughters, Meiling and Feiling filed into the room where another two plates of breakfast was waiting.  
  
"Eww! Cinderkura, this egg is too cooked! There's black on the edges! I don't want it! Make me another one!" Feiling insisted.  
  
Sakura winced. They were on a low source of food right now. She didn't want to mention it, but she had to.  
  
"Umm.There isn't a lot of food left right now" Sakura got ready for the yelling.  
  
"What!! What do you mean?" Feiling asked heat rising.  
  
"What I'm saying is that we don't have any more food. I was wondering if you guys wanted to buy some food-." Sakura trailed off.  
  
"No!-" Feiling started but was stopped by Fongling.  
  
"I'll give you some money and you can go today" Fongling said casually while taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
Sakura, Feiling and Meiling were both shocked.  
  
"But mother-" Feiling started to speak.  
  
"I have made my decision my dear daughters" Fongling then left to her room.  
  
Sakura was curious why. Did she want to harm her father while she was away? But Fongling would be at work. Did she want to lure her to pass through the door so she would harm her own father?  
  
'This is too good to be true' Sakura thought to herself. She was afraid to ask. What if this was NOT a trick, and she asked making herself lose a chance at seeing the outside world again?  
  
A minute later, Fongling went back into the kitchen with a sheet of paper and some coloured sheets of notepaper. When Fongling approached closer, Sakura saw this as a list of the things she was supposed to buy. Also, the coloured pieces of paper were yen (Are yen colourful?).  
  
"Here is a list of the things I want you to buy and here is the money. Don't you dare use the money for your own uses!" Fongling said the last couple of words bitterly.  
  
Fongling then thrust the yen and the list carelessly into Sakura's waiting hands but carelessly enough that the objects fell to the ground. Then Fongling exited the room to work. Sakura watched her leave before she bent down to pick up the yen and the list. Just as her hand touched the papers, a long, fat, and puffy foot with a dirty green sock stepped over Sakura's soft hand.  
  
Sakura gasped in pain as the dirty foot put more weight on her hand. Two cackles were heard. Sakura looked up to see a laughing Feiling above her. Sakura took this chance to pull her hand, the yen and the list out from under Feiling's foot.  
  
Feiling realized this and growled under her breath. She bent down and pushed Sakura to the ground.  
  
"Who do you think you are? If I want to step on your hand, I will!" Feiling snarled then stood up straight preparing to step on Sakura's stomach. Just as her foot made contact with Sakura, Meiling pulled her sister backwards making Feiling trip.  
  
The only way Sakura could tell Feiling and Meiling apart was their hair. Meiling liked to put her hair into two buns that had hair trailing from them while Feiling liked pulling it into complicated and sophisticated styles that required a lot of bobby pins and clips. Also, Feiling liked to put a lot of make up on. She used to be into pink make up, but now since she found out that the Prince liked green, she had gotten loads of green coloured make up.  
  
"Mei! What the hell are you doing?! Can't you see I'm trying to punish her?!" Feiling yelled at her sister.  
  
"Fei! I know that!" Meiling tried to hold her sister from hurting her. "Don't you think your being a bit harsh? I mean mother gave Sakura permission to go, so why are you-?!"  
  
Feiling looked shocked. "When did you start calling that brat Sakura?" Feiling emphasized the word SAKURA.  
  
Meiling blushed. "It just came out of mouth"  
  
Feiling huffed. "No wonder you stopped me from hitting Sakura, you're getting fond of her aren't you?"  
  
Sakura sat there looking shocked from Feiling to Meiling then back again.  
  
Feiling stepped forward and pushed Meiling against the fridge. Meiling gasped.  
  
"When? When did this happen to you? You're supposed to be cold! That's what mother taught us! You must give no mercy! If you do, you will be easily tricked! Just like this, you let your guard down and you've fallen under this trash's spell!" Feiling was red with anger as she spat these words out.  
  
Suddenly, Meiling awoken from her trance, Her eyes grew taunt with anger and she pushed the startled Feiling away from her.  
  
"Who are you calling trash?! Are you totally blind? Can you not recognize her as a living human and not something you can use and throw around?!" Meiling glared at her sister as her sister's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"YOU see her as a H-HUMAN? When have you changed? We were so alike yesterday? Why are you so different today?" Feiling asked softly.  
  
"I was never alike you. I have always been like this. ALWAYS. Do you know how much pressure you and mother have put on me to be as---------as hard and cold like you? We might have been born on the same day, but those minutes of difference kept me from being alike you. We have been together all our lives, since those moments where we were fertilized, but people change Feiling. You have got to understand that. I have changed. The ice within me has melted years ago" Meiling was on the verge of tears. Why couldn't her sister understand? This behaviour and hatred would lead Feiling to her destruction.  
  
"You're basically saying that you've been acting these couple of years?"  
  
"Yes" Meiling said softly.  
  
Sakura didn't know what to say, she was shocked. She never believed Meiling would be------be, different. She had been so cold since the first day she met her. Meiling's eyes showed no emotions. No fear, no kindness.  
  
'Could this all be an act?' Sakura thought to herself. 'No' Meiling was on the verge of crying and Feilings face showed too much.  
  
Feiling's voice broke through Sakura's thoughts.  
  
"You know Meiling Yu, that this piece of news will get to Mother right?" Speaking loud and clear, Feilings face showed no emotion, but a glint of something evil showed in Feilings eyes.  
  
Merry Christmas!!!!!!!!!! I'm a bit late cause it's past, so Happy New Year! I hope you enjoyed that!?? Well, who KNEW Meiling was soft inside? I never thought of making Meiling like that, until I reached the middle of the chapter so.....Just read and review! 


	29. Meiling's Conflict

I am SO sorry for not updating sooner, but my computer screwed up and I had to get it fixed- so now it's fixed! So, shall we continue?  
  
Cinderkura Part 29  
  
Produced by: Angela So  
  
Sakura set out on her quest to buy groceries. With forty dollars in her hands, Sakura felt rich. It had been so long when she had last felt money, buy she knew that she would be no longer rich anymore, she would have to spend it, to buy food for her enemies.  
  
'Enemies? Is Meiling my enemy?' Sakura thought to herself. She didn't know at all now. The shock of the sudden change of events still ran in Sakura's blood. Pulling up her hand, Sakura turned to look at the list for the first time.  
  
Eggs Milk Red Meat Bok Choy Broccoli Chicken Breast Cheese 100% Whole Wheat Bread  
  
Sakura sighed then walked to the nearby store. She didn't know if she wanted to return home. She was afraid of what would happen to Meiling when Fongling found out.  
  
-Meiling-  
  
Snuggling up against her pillow, Meiling shivered. She pulled her covers around her slowly. She was afraid, very afraid. Her mother had been known to do all sorts of bad things. Would she hurt her own daughter?  
  
-Sakura-  
  
Opening the door, Sakura walked into the house quietly. She tried to find any sounds of argument but heard none. Taking off her shoes, she noticed that Fongling's shoes were not yet there. She must have not returned yet.  
  
Hauling her four bags to the kitchen, Sakura took the objects out of the bag and placed them in the correct places in the fridge thinking of all the horrible things Fongling could do to Meiling, but then stopped.  
  
'How could I be thinking of these things? How could I think of all the horrible things Fongling could do to her? I'm I as horrid too?' Sakura thought disgusted with herself.  
  
Just at moment, the click of the key turning pulled Sakura out of her thoughts.  
  
"Fongling" Sakura whispered.  
  
Fongling was whistling when she entered the house and seemed awfully happy.  
  
"Cinderkura, come grab my things and put them in my room" Fongling ordered.  
  
"Su-sure" Sakura answered. Walking towards her, she picked up her dear stepmothers things and brought them over to her room.  
  
All of a sudden, there was a rumbling and Feiling tumbled down the stairs eager to tell her mother of the piece of news she had just digested.  
  
"Mother, mother, I have something urgent to tell you, it-it's about Meiling" Feiling huffed as she grabbed onto her mother.  
  
"And what kind of news is that my dear daughter? Has she got some kind of certificate of some sort? I always knew she was an intelligent girl-" Fongling started.  
  
"No mother! This is important, why don't you call Meiling down and ask her?" Feiling smiled mischievously.  
  
Fongling looked slightly puzzled but called Meiling down nevertheless. Meiling, hearing her mother's voice bounded down the stairs.  
  
"You called mother?" Meiling asked calmly like she knew nothing of what was going to happen.  
  
Feiling on the other hand smirked. "Mother, Meiling wants to tell you that- "  
  
Feiling was cut off by the voice of Meiling.  
  
"I want to tell you this in private with you mother. I don't want any OTHER people to hear" Meiling said innocently but clearly aimed at Feiling.  
  
Feiling's brow furrowed in anger. Fongling, looking at the both of them then finally nodded.  
  
"Why don't we go to your room mother, it's certainly more quiet there" Meiling considered.  
  
The both of them, mother and daughter entered the small room and gently closed the door. Sakura had been watching the whole time and was amazed at what was happening. Meiling didn't look the least bothered or scared. What was up? Instead of waiting for them to come out, Sakura set off to gather the rest of the groceries into the fridge while Feiling puffed off to boil off her anger in her room.  
  
A couple of minutes later, Sakura heard Fongling and Meiling come out of the room. Suffering from curiousity, Sakura crept to the door to eavesdrop. She knew what she was doing was wrong and that whatever they were discussing she would know in good time.  
  
"An extremely fabulous idea Meiling, I could have never thought of this idea alone, I knew you were an intelligent girl, and so is Feiling, calling you to me" Fongling's sugary voice wafted quietly down the stairs to Sakura's sensitive ears.  
  
"Mom, please don't tell Feiling" Meiling urged.  
  
"Why not? Didn't you tell her-? She IS the one who told me to call you to me" Fongling started.  
  
"No mother, just don't tell, as a final request from this subject" Meiling pled.  
  
"What final request?" Sakura heard Feiling exit her room only to enter the conversation in the hall.  
  
"None of you business" Meiling said disgusted.  
  
"Why is it not my business?" Feiling sneered.  
  
"Feiling, this time, we cannot tell you" Fongling laughed out loud.  
  
"Mother!" Feiling pled angrily.  
  
"My mouth is closed until this order is done with" Then Fongling turned arrogantly and left to her room.  
  
Hearing the conversation end, Sakura scrambled back to the fridge to prepare making dinner while her stepsisters barged down the stairs, one in anger and one in happiness.  
  
"You bitch, what did you say to moth-"  
  
"It doesn't matter WHAT I say as long as it makes sense to what mother is after" Meiling retorted.  
  
When Meiling noticed Sakura, her mouth shut immediately.  
  
"Why Sakura, I didn't notice you" Then Meiling noticing the assortment of foods on the counter decided to help. "Oh, Sakura, did you need help? Oh I'll help you anyway"  
  
Then walking forward, Meiling grabbed the celery and onions and exploded questions on Sakura.  
  
"What do I do with this?"  
  
"Well, you DO want to wash it, so um.Go to the sink and wash it, then, um. Are you sure you want to help, I-I don't want Fongling to yell. You know what? I'll do everything-I'll-" Sakura was very unsure and didn't know what to do.  
  
"Sakura, no. Don't think that I don't know how to anything, when in fact, I can. I just wanted to know what you wanted to MAKE out of these things" Meiling answered.  
  
Sakura's face reddened. She must have looked foolish. She took for granted that her stepsister's didn't know how to do anything.  
  
"Oh. Uh, I wanted to make stir fry" Sakura answered. That was one of the things Sakura was good at making. (Like in the show, I always heard Sakura say she's making stir fry. -_-)  
  
"Oh sure, I'll prepare the meat" Meiling offered than gave Sakura a smile.  
  
'What's going on?' Sakura made a note to herself to find out as she held a smile on the outside.  
  
As I've said, my computer had broken down and had gone to get it fixed, so don't YELL!!!!!!!!!!!! (Grabs a pillow and hides under the desk with it). Please read and review. 


	30. The Secret

Cinderkura Part 30  
  
Produced by: Rain  
  
"Sakura, come sit at the table and eat with us" Meiling offered.  
  
Sakura didn't know what to say. What else COULD she say?  
  
"Uh, sure" Sakura replied holding her hand up to the back of her head. She turned to look at Fongling, but her stepmother didn't even look at her. It was as if, she didn't like the idea of Sakura there, but had held a promise to let her daughter to do whatever she wished.  
  
'A promise' Sakura thought in alarm. 'Was this a trap?'  
  
"Um, I changed my mind, I'm not hungry tonight" Sakura quickly patched up.  
  
"That's okay, I'll save your share so you can eat it later" Meiling offered cheerfully.  
  
Sakura froze. What if they decided to put poison in her food? Should she eat now, or later, when they had the chance to murder? There was always the option where she didn't EAT anything that night, but would she be falling into a trap if she DID decide to eat now? Sakura's stomach moaned in hunger. Wincing at the obvious, Sakura blushed.  
  
"And you said you weren't hungry" Feiling snorted.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped and laughed unsurely.  
  
"It's alright. Sakura said she wasn't hungry a minute ago, and maybe, after this MINUTE, she's starting to get hungry. You never know SISTER" Meiling sneered innocently.  
  
Feiling glared in anger. Meiling got out of her seat, and pulled the chair beside her out.  
  
"Sakura, sit" Meiling commanded.  
  
Sakura took off her apron and placed it on the counter. Then she walked over to Meiling and sat down on the already pulled out chair. All through the dinner, Fongling didn't utter a sound. After she finished dinner, she left the room and headed for bed.  
  
Sakura didn't eat much that night. She was still bitterly in thought about the plans Fongling had for her. Even though Meiling seemed to treat Sakura kindly, but she still believed it was all a trick, a trap, but was it really?  
  
That night, Sakura fell asleep in a whirl of uneven thoughts.  
  
-Prince Syaoran-  
  
"I must find her, I must find her, I must find her" Syaoran muttered to himself head between his hands.  
  
"What are you muttering about now my son?" Empress Yulan asked the Prince unexpectantly.  
  
"Wha-"Syaoran didn't notice his mother and was startled to find her standing in front of him all of a sudden.  
  
"I asked you what you were thinking about"  
  
"Oh. Uh... Nothing" Syaoran lied, but he couldn't lie about his reddened face.  
  
"Is it her?" The Empress said gently.  
  
Syaoran looked up in shock. 'Did mother know?' He didn't answer and looked down. 'Mother must think me foolish for thinking of a girl, especially when I've always told her girls are not my thing.  
  
"Syaoran. You probably believe that I think you are foolish for thinking of a girl, but I'm not. If that is what you are thinking... "  
  
"Can you always tell what's on my mind? Mother?" Syaoran asked in amazement.  
  
"So it IS true. I usually guess, and wait for silly answers like the one you just said to me to tell me if I am right" Empress Yelan laughed.  
  
Prince Syaoran's face reddened in embarrassment. He had just told his mother exactly what was on his mind.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair!" Syaoran shot back laughing.  
  
"You ARE my son. I know how your brain works" Empress Yelan laughed back.  
  
"Oh yah sure, what am I thinking about now?" Syaoran smiled.  
  
"You are now thinking whether I would guess right or wrong"  
  
"Yah really?"  
  
That day, mother and son spent the day together laughing at jokes and silly phrases.  
  
-Meiling-  
  
Curled tightly in her covers, Meiling shivered. 'The cold must be getting to me' Meiling thought fearfully. She gently took off her covers and tippoed out into the hall. 'It's so quiet here'.  
  
Clunk.  
  
Meiling whirled her head around. Light shone under Fongling's bedroom door. Half bitten by the cold of the house, Meiling slowly walked towards the door.  
  
"You shouldn't --- don't --- let her ---believe ---" A very familiar voice sounded in the room.  
  
Meiling put her ear on the door gently eager and curious to hear what and why her sister was doing in Fonglings room. She had a bad feeling about it and the last two words gave Meiling the chills and a fearful feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"Maybe --- should --- hurt Meiling"  
  
Read and review. Sorry I haven't updated! and sorry it's so short! 


	31. The Beginning of the Search

Cinderkura Part 31  
  
Produced by: Rain  
  
Meiling gasped. She covered her mouth, letting the air escape through her fingers. She could hear her mother, and Feiling stirring about. Tiptoeing back quickly to her room, Meiling closed the door quietly and locked it; like she always did. The sounds of Fongling's door opening shook Meiling. What if they entered her room? What if they recognized her gasp? Did they even hear it? As not to make any sound, Meiling crawled quietly back on the cold sheets, avoiding any creaks and cracks in the wood beneath the carpet.  
  
'How can I sleep now, knowing what they're up to? I must watch my step from now on' Meiling thought fearfully to herself as she leaned over to pull the curtains open. That night was spent on counting stars.  
  
-The next morning-  
  
Sakura got up bright and early just as the sun shone down on her though the window.  
  
"Hmm, breakfast, that's what I have to do right?" Sakura smiled. She was in a particularly good mood today, although she didn't know why.  
  
She pulled on a sweater and jumped down the stairs quietly as not to disturb Fongling and her stepsisters. She buttered some bread and boiled two eggs, then brought it down to the library to her father; like she did every morning.  
  
"Good morning dad!" Sakura whispered enthusiastically bringing the delicious food down towards her fathers nose.  
  
Eyes, fluttering open, Mr.Kinomoto stared happily up at his daughter smelling the toast and eggs.  
  
"What do you have for me this morning?" Sakura's father asked her.  
  
"Well, what does it smell like? Don't tell me you've forgotten the smell of eggs and bread dad" Sakura chirped.  
  
Mr. Kinomoto looked down at his feet. That's when Sakura remembered. Her father hadn't eaten eggs for a long time. it was almost two months. Fortunately, Mr. Kinomoto had been getting better. He could get up and walk around now, although he still limped. Also, he didn't cough anymore. Sakura knew Fongling hadn't come down to feed her father poison for a long time.  
  
"Um...How are you feeling today?" Sakura said in embarrassment to have asked such a stupid question as she helped her father sit up to eat.  
  
"Much better than I felt a month ago" Mr. Kinomoto croaked happily.  
  
"Well I'm glad you're feeling better dad" Sakura looked around, and realized she hadn't brought a fork with her. "Oops! I forgot to bring a fork down, I'll go get one now!"  
  
Sakura raced upstairs and grabbed a fork from the drawer. It was then, she overheard the conversation.  
  
"I heard the Prince is coming in town to look for the mysterious girl he danced with at the ball. I also heard that he has the girl's slipper and is using it to find her" Sakura heard the pitch of Feiling's voice. Although Meiling and Feiling had the same voice, Feiling's tone always sounded sweet with a horrid background that gave off a feeling of evil.  
  
"Really? Well, we might have to do something about that. I want my daughter to become the next queen of this wretched country" Spoke Fongling. "If you are successful, I to will be successful"  
  
'Successful in what?' Sakura thought. She crept closer to the door....All of a sudden, Fongling's bedroom door banged open! Sakura caught her breath and stuck herself behind the open door, desperate to hide herself. She knew she was going to be caught.  
  
"Feiling, close the door, I have something else to tell you" Fongling's honey voice floated out into the hall where Feiling answered.  
  
"Yes mother" The door obediently closed.  
  
Sakura blew her breath out slowly and quietly. She didn't know she had held her breath since the door opened. 'Oh my gosh, that was so close, I'm not trying THAT again' Sakura's mind ran with relief. She walked back into the kitchen with her fork and closed the drawer. She went down again to the library. Closing the door behind herself, she closed her eyes. 'The Prince is coming into town eh?' Sakura smiled at this thought and brought the fork down to her father.  
  
-Prince Syaoran-  
  
Sighing, Syaoran threw his covers off of himself and lay there, listening to the chirping of the birds, and the heat of the sun. He was going crazy. He was thinking of HER all the time, although he didn't know her name. This day, was the first in his search for HER. Successful or not, he was going to try his best.  
  
Getting off his bed, Syaoran nearly pranced to his closet, slamming it open, in search of clothes to wear for that day. He threw on a crisp white shirt with bell sleeves, and loose green pants, throwing on his boots carelessly, not tying the laces.  
  
He picked up the cherry blossom slipper from his pillow, and held it to his chest. he slept with it every night, as a reminder of HER. (Aww! Isn't that sweet??) Prince Syaoran combed his hair back with his fingers than opened the door.  
  
"Wah! Mother, what are you doing standing there? I could have crashed into you!" Prince Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
"I see that that hasn't happened. Where are you going my son?" Empress Yelan asked calmly like she had no idea, although she knew exactly.  
  
"I-uh..." Syaoran struggled for an excuse.  
  
"If you knew me enough, you could probably figure out that I know exactly where you're going" Syaoran's mother spoke gently as her son's face reddened.  
  
It was embarrassing for him to fall in love with a girl at the ball, after he promised himself he wouldn't. It was even more embarrassing for his MOTHER to find out, after all the work he did to show her he had absolutely no interest in girls.  
  
"I'll help you prepare. Eriol will accompany you" With that, Empress Yelan smiled and winked at Syaoran and then swirled around to do whatever she was doing before.  
  
Shocked by his mothers actions, Syaoran reached for the wall and held onto it for a while to make sure he wasn't dreaming.  
  
"Eriol... Is that what I heard? Eriol's coming with me? Oh my, this is gonna be fun.." Syaoran whispered, then left quickly before Eriol really DOES catch up to him.  
  
"Hmm, where am I going to start?" Syaoran whispered to himself as he looked around the bustling marketplace.  
  
Suddenly, an idea came to him! He went back into the palace and got himself a red piece of chalk, then walking up to a random house, Syaoran knocked on the door.  
  
The house owner opened the wooden door in annoyance, but her eyes grew round with surprise.  
  
"Why, why you're the Prince! Wha-what do you want?" The middle age woman asked blushing. It seemed like no woman could resist Syaoran.  
  
"I uh, expect you heard from the daily post, that I'll be coming around to look for the mysterious girl at the ball" Prince Syaoran implied as the woman nodded vaguely. "Uh, can I come in?"  
  
"Ah! Sure sure! Come in! My –uh- daughter is in her room, I'll call her out" The woman rushed upstairs anxiously as Syaoran stepped into the packed living room that consisted of multi-coloured rugs, and paintings of men in black hats courting woman in fancy dresses.  
  
Syaoran heard yelling upstairs, and a moment later, a red hair, freckled faced girl appeared down the stairs. When the girl saw him, she shrieked in shock.  
  
"AHH! It's the Prince! Have you chosen me to be your bride?!" The red haired girl grinned anxiously as she rushed forward to snuggle against the Prince.  
  
Prince Syaoran was sure that this was NOT the girl he fell in love with, but he had to ignore the outer appearances and personality. This could be an act.  
  
"I've come to show you a satin slipper. I was wondering whether this was yours" Syaoran winced as he pulled her off of him.  
  
"Oh! Really? If I fit it, will I become your Queen?"  
  
"Y-Yes, just try it one" Syaoran said in annoyance. He led her to the couch and took out the cherry blossom slipper from his pocket.  
  
"Will you put it on for me?" The red head asked.  
  
"Ack! Sure, why not" Syaoran kneeled down and took off the slipper the girl was wearing aside.  
  
Oh my. Syaoran's head swam with stars as the stench of the girl's foot reached his delicate nose. Never had he smelled something so gross. He held his breath and picked up the foot, as his hands tingled in disgust. Prince Syaoran winced. He would have to dirty his precious slipper in order to find the girl of his dreams. My, it was going to be a long day.  
  
Ack! No comment. All I have to say is "Sorry for the delay" I believe that won't happen again. -_- 


	32. Found Posessions

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Cardcaptors Sakura. This disclaimer goes for ALL the chapters I've written.  
  
Cinderkura Part 32  
  
Produced by: miss.so  
  
Flopping down on his bed, Syaoran took a couple of deep breaths. It had been an exhausting day. The Prince had only gone through a fifth of his kingdom searching. He calculated that it would probably take about five days to find the mysterious girl.  
  
'Five days. I hope I find her tomorrow' Syaoran thought. The day he had today was more like torture. Girls cuddling up to him, girls fighting for him at the marketplace, and some went as far as flashing their bras at him. (Haha, don't think that will earn Syaoran's love!) He also had to adjust to the large number of gross smelly feet he inhaled during his quest.  
  
Syaoran hadn't even had a bite to eat that day. He had been so engrossed in finding the mysterious girl that he didn't even eat breakfast, lunch OR dinner. The only thing he had was the piece of bread a five year old girl had given to him at the marketplace.  
  
Syaoran stared down at his hands which were covered in red chalk. He would mark every house he had gone to so he wouldn't go back to same house twice. Fortunately, he didn't meet Eriol halfway through. Sighing, he fell asleep.  
  
-Sakura-  
  
Sakura sighed. She couldn't sleep although she felt tired. She had wiped the kitchen from top to bottom that day.  
  
' "I don't know, but I DO know that I-I love you and I will marry you. I will take you away from all that pain that that woman gave you. I-I will put her in prison and lock her up!" ' Sakura smiled in pain as she remembered what Prince Syaoran had said to her. She didn't care if he didn't remembered her at the moment, all she cared about right now was her father.  
  
Sakura felt such love towards Syaoran, but she didn't know how to let him know. My gosh, she never even told him her name! 'But that might be for the better' Sakura thought. 'If Fongling doesn't know the girl Syaoran is looking for is me, then my father will be safe' Fongling would go crazy if the person that married the Prince was not her own daughters.  
  
There was ONE way that Sakura could win over Fongling though. It was the Sakura Cards.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Hm... If I were as cunning as Fongling, where would I hide the objects, that could hurt me?" Sakura thought as she carefully replaced the boxes she had lifted in Fongling's closet.  
  
It was fortunate that Fongling had left the door to her room unlocked, so Sakura could vacuum her room. In her search for her possessions, Sakura carefully replaced everything in sight as not to draw Fongling's attention of any of her things removed, or moved in any way in Sakura's case.  
  
Sakura sighed. "I'm not as cunning as Fongling at all" After half and hour of searching, Sakura felt nauseous. Her hand on her forehead, Sakura closed her eyes and slumped in the middle of Fongling's made bed.  
  
"What--?" Sakura rolled off of the bump and rubbed her lower back. It seems that she had fallen on a hard round bump in the centre of Fongling's bed. Rolling off the bed, Sakura got on her knees and looked at the side of the bed at eye-level. There WAS a bump, although it was very slight and was barely visible. 'I wonder what is under there?' Sakura thought as she threw the covers off the entire bed. Feeling around the mattress, Sakura lifted the heavy mattress and gasped.  
  
Under the creamy lined mattress was a familiar pink book that's sealed by a finely intricate lock. Sakura dove for the book, when suddenly......  
  
.....................................................................................................................................Sakura let go of the mattress she was holding in her haste to pull out the Sakura Book that it fell right on top of her.  
  
"Hmph. Arrrggg...." Sakura groaned under the heavy mattress. She was suffocating!  
  
Grabbing the Book out quickly, Sakura pulled herself out of the mattresses. She refused to be sandwiched between these two objects of comfort. Gasping for air, Sakura smiled tearfully. Hugging the beautiful book to her chest, she started crying.  
  
"I missed you so" Sakura whispered. Looking at the clock, Sakura opened the book with her key took out the cards. 'What shall I use fill the book?' Sakura thought. She had taken the cards out, but she needed to fill it with something else to make it seem the cards were still in it, or else Fongling would be suspicious.  
  
"Hmm" Sakura walked into the attic. "Cards, what should I fill you with?" Sakura strolled around the room thinking hard and opening a number of cupboards. All of a sudden, a heavy box like object fell on top of Sakura's head!  
  
"Ack!" Moaned Sakura as she turned around and picked up the dusty box from the floor. It was browned and old and extremely dusty. Sakura touched the package gently. It looked like a pack of cards except that it was the size of the Sakura cards. Opening the paper box gently, Sakura held out her hand as a full set of seventy-two tarot cards slid out of the dusty package.  
  
"Wow" Sakura gasped. Although the packaging was dusty, the cards inside where like a rainbow, sharp, and vibrant. The Empress stood at the top of the pile as Sakura turned it over. 'How did such beautiful cards get stuck up there?' Sakura thought as she looked up at the shelf.  
  
"Hmm, at least I have something to replace my cards" Sakura said to herself as she compared the size of the Tarot Cards with the size of her Star Cards. "Perfect"  
  
Rushing back into Fongling's room, Sakura gently placed the Tarot Cards into the Book and closed it with a click. Then going through the suffocating procedure yet again, Sakura painfully and half-heartedly placed her Book back in the centre of Fonglings mattress, and pulled the covers neatly over the bed. Smiling happily at herself for her accomplishments, Sakura skipped out of Fongling's room closing the door gently.  
  
Skipping through the hall, Sakura walked down to the library to her father. When she opened the door, Sakura gasped. Mr. Kinimoto was strolling around the room, and humming too! It seemed like he was organizing the library because stacks of books stood around everywhere. When he saw Sakura, he smiled and waved.  
  
"DAD!!" Sakura ran down the stairs rapidly to meet her father. "What are you doing up? Aren't you still sick?"  
  
"Haha, no, I've actually gotten better these couple of days" Mr. Kinimoto smiled.  
  
'What is Fongling doing?' Sakura thought secretly to herself. She claims to hurt her father, but why is her father so well? Is Fongling playing another trick?  
  
"How are you Sakura?" Sakura's father asked cheerfully.  
  
"Fine. Dad? Has Fongling come down here recently?" Sakura asked frantically.  
  
"No, was she supposed to?" Sakura's father asked bitterly as Sakura turned to see her father scowl in anger.  
  
"What did she do to you dad?"  
  
"Nothing. I just... I'm sorry Sakura. I didn't believe that Fongling was mistreating you... until now, when she pushed me into the library. This time down here, made me realize that she has in fact tricked me"  
  
"How did you find this all out?  
  
"Although I'm sleeping every time you've come to see me, I still get around to doing exercise down here every morning. Sometimes, I go up the stairs and hear things"  
  
"What kind of things dad?" Sakura asked in excitement. If she knew what Fongling was up to, she may be able to stop any horrible plan Fongling has ready for someone.  
  
"Hmm, I uh, think Fongling could be pregnant"  
  
"PREGNANT?" Sakura gasped in surprise. 'She didn't, really have sex with that guy at the ball did she?'  
  
"Yes, I think so, sometimes, she walks around the halls saying things like: this baby will bring me great wealth and power' or, I must be careful not to lose this flesh and bone of mine'" Mr. Kinimoto said out loud.  
  
"Your, not mad because of that are you?"  
  
"I know what she has done is horrible. I've fallen sick, and almost fed poison, and you, made a servant in the house, but she IS still my wife"  
  
"You mean you still care about her?" Sakura gasped. "After what she has done?! I can't believe you. You are willing to forgive her after what she has done to you, and me!!"  
  
Sakura ran up the stairs two at a time, tears in her fragile eyes daring to spill on her delicate face.  
  
"Sakura!" Mr. Kinimoto cried out in distress as he watched his daughter rush up the stairs slamming the door behind her.  
  
Sakura raced to her bedroom up in the attic. It seemed like she was never important enough. Her father was willing to forgive such a horrible woman, after all the unforgiving things she has done.  
  
Downstairs in the library, Mr. Kinimoto was staring at the closed door in pain, when suddenly, he crumpled in pain. Holding his stomach, he cried out Sakura's name in utter pain.  
  
FINALLY... Oh my gosh, I have nothing to say. I'm sorry for not writing. Must be me too lazy. Well, just please review. 


	33. The Fitting of the Cherry Blossom Slippe...

**Cinderkura**

**Part 33**

**Produced by: miss.so**

-Last time-

"I know what she has done is horrible. I've fallen sick, and almost fed poison, and you, made a servant in the house, but she IS still my wife"

"You mean you still care about her?" Sakura gasped. "After what she has done?! I can't believe you. You are willing to forgive her after what she has done to you, and me!!"

Sakura ran up the stairs two at a time, tears in her fragile eyes daring to spill on her delicate face.

"Sakura!" Mr. Kinimoto cried out in distress as he watched his daughter rush up the stairs slamming the door behind her.

Sakura raced to her bedroom up in the attic. It seemed like she was never important enough. Her father was willing to forgive such a horrible woman, after all the unforgiving things she has done.

Downstairs in the library, Mr. Kinimoto was staring at the closed door in pain, when suddenly, he crumpled in pain. Holding his stomach, he cried out Sakura's name in utter pain.

-End of last time-

Sakura ran down the hall searching for something to keep her mind off the current subject, but she could not. Tears started to fall down mercilessly as Sakura leaned on the clean walls of the hallway, and slid down to her knees crying her heart out. Why did this have to happen to her? Why did all these mixed feelings happen to her? She only wanted someone to hold her and comfort her. Sakura continued to weep, carrying her sadness with the tears she shed.

-Prince Syaoran-

Syaoran shot up from his bed in sweat from the nightmare he just had. He had dreamed of his cherry blossom. He saw her weeping in a corner with such grief and sorrow. He had never seen someone cry like that before. Her tears had streamed down her face like rapid rivers. His sadness of seeing Sakura like that kept him awake all night.

The next day, Syaoran woke up from his sleepless night and dressed in silence. He HAD to find her soon to take her away from such depression and sorrow. Although he didn't know the whole story, he sought to find it out. It was his third day at searching for the girl he loved, but during this time, he didn't find anything. All that was of his travels was disappointment and many times, he had to keep his anger down from all the girls that launched on and stuck on him not wanting to leave so many times.

Prince Syaoran sighed as he picked up his red piece of red chalk and headed out for his last day out for his search for his cherry blossom.

-Sakura-

"Cinderkura, wake up from your lazy slumber" Sakura lifted her head and she awoken from her inadvertent nap by the sugary voice of Fongling. "By the way, iron my scarlet gown. I have a dinner party today at six-thirty, so take your time. Oh, and my beautiful daughters are coming with me, so you can forget about making their share of food" Sakura nodded and turned to iron Fongling's gown.

Ding dong. Ding dong. It was five o-clock.

"I'll get it mother!! It must be him!! Aah! I'm so excited, do I look good mother?" Feiling scurried down the stairs just letting her mother get a glance of her before she continued to race Meiling to the door. Sakura turned around from her dusting of the fireplace to stare at Feiling and Meiling, where one of them was fancily dressed dash to the front door, and almost tore it apart. 'What is going on?' Sakura wondered as she watched Fongling get up also adjusting her shirt and tight pants, and fluffing her already wavy hair.

Fongling suddenly turned around. "Cinderkura, get some hot tea ready, and use the china" Sakura nodded in answer curious to know what was going on, but she knew it was only a matter of time as she hurried into the kitchen to prepare the tea.

"Aii!! Prince Syaooooooooooooooorrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnn!!!!!" Feiling and Meiling greeted the Prince with what was their most seductive and happiest voice (which was – quite annoying...). Behind Syaoran was his guard who was looking quite sternly at the girls as if they would harm the Prince.

Clink.

Sakura's eyes widened as she realized what she had just done. Shaky hands lifted the china cup as Sakura breathed in part relief that it had not broken nor cracked. Her face was pale and she was breathing more quickly than before. 'Syaoran. Why is he here?' Sakura wondered in fear. 'Does he know it's me?' If he did, then the truth would be out to Fongling and she didn't know what Fongling would do to her father after.

In the front door, Prince Syaoran's eyes moved around the parts of the house he could see wondering where the 'clink' sound was coming from. Feiling noticed this as her own eyes narrowed in annoyance of the clumsy Sakura. What must the Prince think of her house now?

"Why don't you come in?" Meiling smiled as she parted to let the Prince enter the house. In his hand was a little box. Feiling noticed this too and held onto Syaoran's arm as she led him into the house. Today, she had fixed her hair into a French twist and to her taste, she had on an incredibly low green v-neck halter that showed most of her cleavage especially with her special push-up bra by Victoria's Secret and an expensive yellow green emerald necklace where the emeralds created a two by two diameter circle with more emerald jewels hanging loosely on bottom of the circle. She had on a tight short jean skirt that was way above the knee and she was barefoot. Her sister Meiling, was wearing a plain white t-shirt with black shorts and looking very casual.

Prince Syaoran looked unsure as he entered the room. He no doubt remembered them. They were the two most enthusiastic girls at the ball that surrounded him. 'I wonder where they're leading me?' Syaoran gulped as he hoped it wouldn't be their bedrooms. (AHAHAHAH!!) To his relief, they led him into the living room, where he assumed that the lady standing up were their mothers.

"Hello! My name is Fongling Kinomoto, and you must be Prince Syaoran! These two BEAUTIFUL girls surrounding you are my daughters, Meiling, on your right, and Feiling, on your left" Fongling smiled brightly to show how proud she was of her two daughters.

"I see" Prince Syaoran answered faintly. There was something about the house that reminded him of HER, but what was it? "The reason I came today is to –"

"We KNOW my Prince, you want to make sure I am the one that is to be yours. The shoe fitting is just to make sure. It MUST have been a burden trying to find me" Feiling interrupted trying to make the Prince's choice of actions be limited.

"No, I came to –"Syaoran tried to put in his own word, but it was not enough for Feiling as she babbled on, building on her hope of becoming the country's next Queen, and most importantly – Prince Syaoran's wife. If she were to succeed, it would prove to herself, and to every other girl out there that she was better than everybody else just because of her success. Then, because of the Princes choice of choosing her (she wishes), she would also become the role model for all of the Kingdom of Li.

As Feiling floated off to her own little fantasy world, Syaoran turned to people who were actually listening. "Back to what I was saying, I have come here to insure, that the girl before me is, or is not the one am looking for"

"I wonder why the tea is taking is so long" Fongling said in fake humour. "I'll go see" Syaoran watched Fongling as she left the room.

"Oh my, I need to go to the washroom. Please excuse me" Meiling then left the room too.

"It's only me and you now" Feiling whispered as she walked behind Syaoran and hugged him. Syaoran looked up at the ceiling. He was in the worst possible position ever, and his personal guard didn't help much either.

-Sakura-

"What is taking so long?" Fongling asked in impatience.

Sakura quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. It was a good thing that she had only started to cry and that there wasn't full streaks of tears on her face, which would be pretty obvious, because of the cinder on her face from the fireplace. Turning around, Sakura forced a smile. "The tea is done, I was just waiting for you to tell me when to come out" Sakura replied.

"Alright, you may serve the tea now, but don't make a fool of yourself, but then, looking at you right now, you already look like a disgrace" Fongling sneered as she looked in the drawers for a glass cup to serve herself a cup of water.

Sakura walked out into the living room with hair over her vibrant eyes to see Feiling all over Prince Syaoran while he just stood there. Holding in her tears, she quietly placed the tea and tray onto the coffee table. The Prince hardly looked at her. Returning to the kitchen, Sakura wiped up in the kitchen and left to her bedroom upstairs.

-Prince Syaoran-

By that time, Meiling and Fongling had returned to the living room. Meiling decided to start first. She smiled. Then quietly seated herself on the couch while taking off her sock. The Prince kneeled down cautiously sniffing his way down to prepare himself for the worst, but it was not to be. Sighing, Syaoran opened the metal box he held carefully, enough for Meiling to see a beautiful pink slipper on a red cushion embellished with beautiful designs of grapevines and roses.

"Your right foot please?" Syaoran asked politely.

"Y-yes" Meiling stammered in embarrassment and blushed.

To Syaoran, this girl's foot looks too big to fit the shoe, but nevertheless, he would try. Holding the foot in his right hand, and holding Meiling's foot in his left, he tried to slip the dainty slipper onto Meiling's foot, but physics told him that you can't force more water into a jar already full. This girl's foot was too wide. The extra bone mass just won't fit into the tiny shoe.

Meiling knew her foot wouldn't fit the moment she saw the shoe, but she would be happy just for the Prince to try. She now knew that Prince Syaoran was a loyal and up-to-his-word person. Once said, he would do it fully.

"Um, I'm sorry, but I don't think it'll fit Meiling" Syaoran answered trying to sound disappointed, but in fact, he was relieved. Meiling smiled. It was enough that he still remembered her name.

"It's alright" Meiling replied.

"My turn!!! My turn!!" Feiling screeched as she jumped in impatience.

"Alright alright" Syaoran moaned. He was getting pretty annoyed with this girl.

Feiling flopped herself down on the sofa and let Syaoran take her foot. She pointed her toes trying to make herself look elegant as Syaoran tried to place the slipper onto her foot, but was unsuccessful. Syaoran sighed in relief. He was thanking the gods that it was not Feiling.

"Hey! S-so, am I your princess?" Feiling asked confused with the Prince's relieving reaction.

"Uh..." Syaoran didn't know how to answer this because he didn't know what she might do to him afterwards. This was the kind of girl he didn't want; careless, dense, loud, annoying, infuriating, and intense. "It doesn't fit you" Prince Syaoran answered blandly. He didn't really care what she said anymore. The fact is right in front of her, if she didn't get it, too bad.

"What?" Feiling asked confused.

"I said the slipper doesn't fit you"

"And why NOT?!" Feiling anger was starting to surface.

"Ahem" Syaoran's guard made himself noticeable. Fongling looked confused also.

"Why don't you try again? There MUST be a mistake, one of my daughters are actually the one you are looking for, you just don't know it!" Fongling suddenly broke in enthusiastically.

Syaoran sighed before continuing. "You see, your daughters foot is too long for the slipper" The Prince gestured to Feiling and then comparing her foot with the tiny slipper.

"Are you saying that none of my daughters are the one you want? What's wrong with them?! Are they not 'pretty' enough for you? Are they not 'smart' enough for you?" Fongling raged. Syaoran didn't even flinch. "You good for nothing Prince, you have no TASTE. My daughters are the prettiest among every other girl in the kingdom. What are you actually looking for anyway?!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sure your daughters must be very 'nice' but none of them are the one I'm looking for" With that, Prince Syaoran closed the box holding his precious slipper.

"You have no TASTE you wretched picky Prince, I have not seen anyone like you before. Millions of girls stand before you, begging, on their knees that you'll pick them for your wife, and here, two beautiful girls stand before you and – and you don't even flinch!" Fongling's face was beet red, she wanted to swear and slap that handsome Prince on the face.

"Mother, it's enough!" Meiling shot in, but shrunk back when her mother turned and gave her a glare. Feiling turned around also to glare.

"Well, good day to you" Syaoran headed for the door as his personal guard opened the door and they both left

"AGG!! Why don't beautiful things happen to me!!!!!!!" Feiling snarled as she headed for her room.

"You can't force things that are not to be" Meiling put in quietly.

"And when did you start to speak like Cinderkura huh?" Feiling challenged.

"I do not!" Meiling stated shortly than slowly retreated to her room.

"You do, you just don't know it"

Meiling closed the door silently then slid down to the floor silently. 'When DID I become so different from my mom and sister?' Meiling thought to herself. 'Is it a good thing, or a bad thing?'

-Sakura-

Sakura watched as her Prince and his personal guard crossed the street to the houses past the park. 'I'm right here!!' Her mind screamed as she watched him get farther and farther away. She could only say this in her mind, but not out loud, which caused a different sort of suffering. Tears could only flow down her cheeks as she watched. It was a good thing her face was full of soot, or Syaoran might have recognized her, but then again, he hardly looked at her.

She lay down on her bed and slowly closed her eyes to protect the image of him, but then again, the image of him would always remain as handsome, and kind as she first saw him. Sakura didn't know what might happen in the future with her and the Prince, and she hoped it would turn out alright even if they weren't together in the end.

-Six o-clock-

"Cinderkura!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Fongling's honey voice shook Sakura from her peaceful nap. She got off the bed quickly to see what was going on, but got down in time to see a handsome guy drive Fongling and her daughter to the dinner party.

Sakura sighed as she grabbed newly washed clothes and went into the washroom to take a warm shower as the soot was still upon her face. Her hair was up in a bun with a worn pink bandana over her hair and she was in an apron. Ripping it off, Sakura jumped into the shower. After this, she had to make dinner for herself and her father.

For dinner, Sakura prepared chop suey, instant corn soup, rice, and some vegetables. Sakura smiled as she placed the food onto the tray and brought it downstairs to the library. The library was dark as the sun had turned the other way, and Sakura wondered why her father hadn't turned on the lights. Sakura reached for the lights and flicked them on.

Sakura dropped her tray of food.

Her father was lying on the floor. Motionless.

"Dad!!" Sakura screamed as she flew down the stairs. Reaching for his shoulders, Sakura turned him over. Mr. Kinomoto was still alive as he was breathing heavily and his face was scrunched up in pain. Sweat was all over his body. Sakura gasped. 'What should I do? Should I call the ambulance? What if it's not Fongling? What if it is?' He options were limited. Each had its own disadvantage.

"The ambulance!" Sakura rushed back upstairs to get the phone. Punching in nine one one, the emergency operator answered.

"My father is unconscious and he seems to be in pain!" Sakura cried.

"How long has he been like that?" The operator asked calmly.

"I don't know! It could have been this morning!"

"Alright, we have an ambulance coming right now. Where is his pain coming from?"

Sakura ran back to the library with the cordless phone. "I don't know, but he's holding his stomach" Sakura was finding it hard to breathe with her crying. She didn't know what to do. The only thing she could do right now is to wait.

Ahaha, I made this chapter just a bit longer. I'm trying to make longer chapters, but it's tiring. I think the Sakura showering part was useless but, anyways. Yeah, the same : Read and Review.


	34. To the Hospital

**Cinderkura**

**Part 34**

**Written by: miss.so**

It wasn't long until the ambulance arrived. Sakura had rushed to the door slamming it open to let the doctors and nurse in. As they lifted her father up on the convertible bed, Sakura suddenly started to get scared. She had just remembered what Fongling had said. If they ever leave the house, her father would get hurt, but Sakura reminded herself that saving her father right now was more important than what Fongling would do later.

"Hi, my name is Misaki, what's yours?" A chubby middle-aged woman red haired nurse came up to Sakura to gather information about the patient. She was dressed casually in white pants and the usual white nurse costume. To Sakura's amazement, her eyes were twinkling as she looked up at Sakura in curiosity and kindness. Her nails were painted with a glossy lavender polish and her face was clear and natural without make-up. Sakura could see the faint laugh lines on the corner of her eyes. Her thin shoulder length hair was pulled into a ponytail with a lavender hair band. A southern accent accompanied her sounding voice.

"Uh..." Sakura was still shaking and she seemed at a lost for words.

"Take a deep breath dear. Is that man your father?" Misaki smiled. "You have no need to be scared" Sakura looked up with her teary eyes. 'If only I can be as calm as her' Her body was still shaking from the shock but she tried to find her lost voice. Taking a deep breath, she answered.

"Y-yes, he's my father. My n-name is Sakura Kinomoto, and my f-father's name is Fujitaka Kinomoto (is that his name?)" Sakura's voice shook with fear.

"There's nothing to worry about, your father will be fine. We-"The nurse gestured to the rest of the ambulance team with her hand "-believe your father was poisoned, but we have to do a full body check to make sure what kind of poison it is" Misaki assured smiling brightly.

Sakura felt slightly calmer. "W-what kind of poison is it?" Flashing back at the image of the poison sizzling in the sink, Sakura shivered. 'Could Fongling have fed dad more poison without my knowing?' Sakura thought. What else is she capable of doing?

"We are now preparing to leave for the hospital, are you coming?" Misaki asked brightly holding out her hand for Sakura.

Sakura reached out and took her hand. She was sixteen, but she needed some comfort now and then. Sakura sensed nothing as she past the front door. 'That's strange, I should feel some magic if Fongling cast a spell on it' Sakura thought. 'Unless Fongling's magic is really strong" A breeze ruffled Sakura's hair. It had grown longer since she last cut it and it was now up to her shoulders whereas she liked it shorter. Enjoying the light breeze, Sakura tried to remember the last time she had been outside. 'The last time I've been outside was.... I've been outside the time Fongling let me shop for food' She didn't know why she was thinking these things while her father was sick and in pain but she felt a sort of calmness to the whole situation. Something told her that everything was going to be all right. 'How do I know that?' Sakura's mind shifted to reject that feeling. 'Don't you want your father to be alright?!' Sakura's head screamed.

"Of course" She whispered.

"What?" Misaki looked down at Sakura. "What did you say dear?"

"N-nothing" Sakura looked up startled that Misaki was paying attention to her. Misaki smiled.

As they climbed into the ambulance, Sakura took her father's hand.

"It's gonna be okay dad. I'm sorry about what happened today. I may have been too naïve, but I didn't want this to happen --, I never would! Dad!!" Sakura cried as she laid her head on her dad's chest while Misaki patted her hand gently.

"He's going to be fine. We have injected your father with some pain relieving medicine; he won't be suffering from his pain for a while" Misaki assured.

"Thank you" Sakura whispered.

"Things like this happen all the time... I had a daughter named Yumiro who had passed away recently because of an untreated fever. She was your age" Misaki started to tell her tale of woe.

Sakura looked up. "I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault, but my husband and I dealt with it even though it was hard because we both know that life is only a stage in life and that Yumiro probably continued onto another stage before us, but your father is not like that. My comrades and me know for certain your father will be alive. From what I see, your father is suffering from a short term dose of poison and the effect is screening and resurfacing and it is a good thing its not long term – or it would have been worse"

"Do you know when your dad was like this?" Misaki laid her eyes on Sakura kindly.

"I –"She didn't know what to say. Was she supposed to have said: 'Yes, I know when my father was like this, and its happened for a long time too, except that I've been too scared to call help'.

Sighing, Sakura pulled herself together. It would've been better if she could tell someone all that has been happening since. 'If he was here, would I have the strength to tell him?' Sakura asked herself.

"What's the matter?" Misaki asked. "If you don't want to tell me, you don't have too"

"Mm" Sakura answered tersely.

They reached the hospital quite quickly as the back doors swung open to invite the light of the sunset into the once dark space. Sakura covered her eyes with her arm.

"Come on Sakura, get out" Misaki lead Sakura down gently as the doctors and nurses lifted her father down to the ground smoothly. Sakura followed the doctors into the hospital and the elevator lifted them onto the second floor to room 216.

"The doctor will see your dad soon okay? I've gotta go see to other patients. Take care" Misaki stood in thought for a moment. "See you later" She winked.

Sakura smiled faintly, then pulled a chair over to her father and sat down to grasp her father's hand.

"Dad, it's going to be okay" Sakura whispered as she fell asleep by her fathers side.

-Syaoran-

He slumped onto his bed. He read a book. He did some math. He went outside. He practiced fighting. He ran. He sat on the grass. He scratched his head. He pulled his fingers through his hair. He ran up to the tallest tower in the kingdom. He counted the houses with red markings. He calculated some math again. He frowned. He closed his eyes. He opened his eyes. He breathed in...................................................................................................................................................he breathed out. He breathed in. He breathed out. He breathed in. He breathed out. He breathed in. He breathed out. He inhaled. He exhaled. He inhaled. He exhaled. (A/N : Ahaha, I can do this forever. Muahahahah, but I think I ought to get back to the story. 0) He breathed in. He breathed out. He breathed in, and he breathed out. 'What did I do wrong? Who have I missed?' Prince Syaoran had thought long and hard about it for the whole evening that he hasn't had a bite to eat that evening.

"There's no wrong. I haven't missed anyone. Where is she?" Syaoran cried out loud. "Why can't I find her?"

Knock Knock.

"Who is it?" The Prince questioned.

"It's me" Said Empress Yelan.

"Who?" Syaoran asked obvious clueless about who it was.

"Me, your mother. Have you already forgotten me?"

Syaoran's eyes widened as he scanned the room. Clothes where scattered everywhere around the room, on the floor, on and under the covers of his bed, over his desk, table, and chairs. 'My, I didn't know I had so much clothing' Syaoran had just surprised himself. The room stunk of sweat from his clothes and he obviously hadn't taken a bath recently because he had been so obsessed about finding his cherry blossom.

"Anou......... (well, er..) of course not" Syaoran sweatdropped. How was he supposed to clean up the room in just a few seconds?

"Then open the door"

"Ii-e! (means 'no') Uh, I mean... hold on for a sec!" Syaoran scrambled to pick up any clothing he could see and is, more noticeable.

He quickly grabbed all the available clothing he could see and lifted the mountain of clothes up in his arms, and shoved them into his already bulging closet and struggled to close it, and was successful.

"Syaoran! What is going on in there? Open the door!" His mother commanded.

"Coming!" Syaoran picked up some of his pants and pushed them under his covers and some under the bed.

"You would not like it if I break open the door" His mother warned as she started to lift her arm.

Whoosh. The door opened quickly and smoothly as the wind from the door brushed up between the both of them. Syaoran splattered a smile up on his face to cover up his doing.

"What is going on in there?" Syaoran's mother questioned.

"Nothing"

Empress Yelan's eyes narrowed as she attempted to enter the room. Syaoran opened the door wider so she could enter.

Gasp.

"Syaoran!! What has happened in here!" Syaoran's mother screamed in horror.

The Prince glanced around his room and gulped. 'I can't believe I didn't see that' Syaoran thought in alarm.

"What happened to the walls?"

There were streaks of red chalk all around the room and some were shaped of hands. Prince Syaoran's handprints. He obviously had touched the wall before he washed his hands.

"Uh........" Prince Syaoran scratched the back of his head and laughed.

Empress Yelan looked sternly to her son. "I will ask Suki to come and clean your room" She was about to leave but looked thoughtful and turned around again. "Watch out for your closet, it might collapse on you" Then she turned and left with a last glance at the bulging closet.

Syaoran smiled in relief and collapsed on the floor in fatigue, eyes swirling from the exhausting work out.

-Sakura-

'Sakura' Sakura's eyes shot open and she lifted her head and glanced at her father in relief, but was torn to see her father lying in the hospital bed stone still and motionless, and with eyes closed. Sakura sighed and her eyes filled with hot tears. 'Dad hadn't called to me, it was my imagination' She thought sadly to herself.

(All of a sudden, Mr. Kinomoto woke up and jumped off the bed energetically and hugged Sakura. "Dad!!" Sakura cried as she got up and came into her father's arms. A/N: No, sorry, that's not how the story goes.)

Sakura could only pray that her father would wake up. 'What has Fongling done?' Sakura cried.

"What did I do wrong?" Sakura called out. "I followed your every order" She whispered.

Misaki watched from the door in despair as Sakura cried unaware of her standing near the door. Although Misaki has seen this behavior everyday, Sakura seemed different, as if she blamed herself for what happened. Seeing Sakura clearly for the first time, Misaki noticed that Sakura's clothes, shoes and appearance seemed more old-fashioned then other girls that have come in. She walked forward and knelt down beside Sakura. Sakura lifted her head to stare at Misaki with her torn look and Misaki pulled Sakura's head down to her shoulder and embraced her, as Misaki's tears rolled down her face also as they both cried for each other.

There, I'm done. Hope you guys don't mind that its not part of the main plot. I think I described too much about Sakura's hospital visit. Yeah, please read and review.


	35. The Sign of the Dream

Cinder-kura

Part 35 The Sign of the Dream 

Produced by: angela

Fongling laughed as she got off the beautiful black leather seats of the sleek black limo, her daughters flowing behind her. Totomus Sumotot smiled as Fongling turned around and winked slyly. It had been a wonderful evening to Fongling, and she had to admit that it was one of the best evenings in her life. They went to the most romantic and expensive restaurant in town and had the tastiest, most extravagant meal in the restaurant, an exquisite seafood dish topped with fresh lemons, and citrus fruit dangling to taste buds delicately with the scent and flavor of fried rose petals which were sprinkled lightly over the prawns. The sauce was creamy with milk buds and fresh lettuce and radish cut like flowers stuck in the cream. Bright orange carrots were cut like little bunnies and placed in the seafood dish right beside the crabs to add another color besides the already colorful dish. The restaurant was filled romantically with the golden warmth of candlelight, and the walls were lavished with attractive pictures depicting scenes from the fifteenth or sixteenth century.

It had all been dream-like all throughout dinner and getting back home, but now, cruel reality hit her hard. She was back in the cold and dark house of the Kinomoto's. She wished to be in the warm and cozy mansion of Sumotot's where there was a hint of cinnamon in the air.

"Mother, why are they lights on?" Feiling asked after letting her mother finish her thoughts.

"What?" Fongling looked around the small living room. "Where's Cinderkura? CINDERKURA!!!!!!!"

There was no answer, except for the forlorn echo that answered her. Fongling's eyes narrowed sharply as this already ruined her already wonderful evening.

"Go find that bitch" Fongling snarled.

Meiling and Feiling looked at each other in alarm and ran off to find the girl in the hospital. They returned after five minutes with negative answers causing Fongling to boil up even more.

"WHAT!!??" Fongling eyes darted back and forth trying to think of a possible way Sakura could have gotten past the spells. Suddenly, Fongling curled up in pain, her hands holding her stomach in pain. 'What is going on? Fongling thought in pain. She knew these weren't symptoms of pregnancy...was it?

"MOTHER!!" Both of Fongling's daughters crowded around their dear mother swiftly.

"What's wrong?! Are you alright?" Feiling's face was smudged with pure shock.

Fongling looked up faintly, her pain suddenly disappeared. "I'm alright...its probably the painkillers I took earlier today"

"Oh......" Meiling and Feiling both looked relieved as they stared at each other for a moment, then looked at their mother.

"You shouldn't take so much of that stuff" Meiling muttered slightly.

"I had a really bad headache this afternoon...and I didn't want to miss dinner with Sumoto..." Fongling suddenly looked dreamy and smiled vaguely.

"Your health is more import –"

"I guess your right mother, we have to snatch up all the chances we have with that dude, his money is our dream" Feiling interrupted Meiling's statement wisely.

"You're right Feiling. What is a little medicine compared to all the riches we will have? We would be living in a mansion, instead of this dump" Fongling chuckled slyly.

Then Feiling and Fongling laughed evilly filling the whole house with that sense of evil...and Meiling standing in the dark alone. When did it come to this??

-Prince Syaoran-

Syaoran just couldn't sleep. He had already spent all day trying to figure out this problem and maybe it was common sense, but he was just stumped over this problem. He sighed and lay down on his bed not bothering to take off his garments and shoes, and then and there, he fell into a deep sleep.

He felt cold, like a hard wind was blowing right at his very body, but he could still stand. He just felt cold. Very cold. He forced his eyes open and immediately shaded his eyes from the film of dust and wind blowing at his face and eyes. He looked around and was startled to find himself on foreign land. 'What is going on?' Syaoran thought silently and observed that he was alone. 'Is this a dream?' But it couldn't be, because he felt frozen.

There was long long yellowish and green grass surrounding him, and it seemed to go on forever with a mountain in the middle of nowhere. The weather was dark and dreary with dark fluffy clouds covering the whole sky, not a patch of blue anywhere. It looked like it would start raining soon.

RAW!!

Syaoran quickly went down on the floor as a navy blue raven roared above him and circled him with flapping wings as large as a dinner plate. His hand instinctively felt its way to his side where he usually hung his sword, but found that there was nothing at his side... suddenly, the raven stopped circling him and landed on a wooden pole a couple of meters away from Syaoran. The Prince got up slowly... staring at the blue bird in awe. Abruptly, it fluttered its wings and encircled in the air above Syaoran, then flew towards the strange mountain.

"Hey!!" Prince Syaoran yelled as he ran towards the raven following its direction. He had a faint feeling it wanted him to follow. Every once in a while, the bird landed on the wooden poles so Syaoran had a chance to follow.

Finally, they reached the mountain. 'What is this?' Syaoran thought as he lifted his hand to feel the hard and cold stone that built this short, but vast mountain. 'Why did it lead me here...there's nothing here' He stared at the raven who had landed on a random stone to rest, and walked a little around the rock glancing at the black bird for a clue or indication, but found none. All he heard was the faint sound of running water.

"Why did you lead me here?" Syaoran inquired, but immediately felt stupid for talking to a bird – something that will not answer him at all.

Unexpectedly, the dark bird lifted itself off of the rock majestically as if tired of Syaoran's annoying disturbance from its tranquil rest. It flew a little ways down east of where they were and suddenly, it turned around a sharp corner disappeared from view.

'What is going on?' Syaoran asked himself in thought but nevertheless followed and went around the corner.

Gasp.

Inside the crevice was a way into a cave. Syaoran didn't know if he could fit into the crack, but nevertheless, he tried. He fit miraculously and stared at the strange raven and knew that it wouldn't go with him. He walked through the tunnel leading into a strange light and the sound of running water once again. He could never forget the beautiful sight that he reached. The chamber of the cave was filled with wildflowers growing on the walls with amazing pastel colors of pink and sunlight yellow and early morning blue. There were patches of grass on the floor of the rock. It was strange because there were fruit trees growing in the cave. There were apples, and pears, with grapes and grapefruits hanging on strong branches with delicate leaves the color of deep forests hanging over them. The most extraordinary thing was that sunlight came through a crack in the cave. 'Its not sunny outside' Syaoran thought. 'What IS this place?'

What was more interesting was the six feet waterfall that poured with renewed strength down the to the rocks below, the water flowed down light streams that flowed away from the source down somewhere.

"Ahhhhh" A quiet and mysterious echo floated down the rock walls into Syaoran's ears. He swerved his head around the mystifying voice but found no one, but was drawn quite strongly to continue down the cave. He walked through as if in a dream and turned around the corner to suddenly meet the strangest and brightest radiance he had ever seen in his life. Syaoran's arms automatically moved to shade his eyes from the radiant light.

"Come in," A cool echo-like voice resonated throughout the cave. The shadow of water shone on the dull walls of the cave, it was the light reflecting off the water that made Prince Syaoran squint from the darkness before. The light dimmed to reveal a pretty woman with lengthy auburn hair that stretched below the waist. She was wearing a shiny sleek turquoise gown built with scales that parted into two ends just like the fins of a fish. She looked like a clumsy but wise person and Syaoran wondered if it was possible. She was sitting on a flat rock above the mysterious pool of water. Her smile shone at him making him feel very light-headed and relieved...just like special person in his life did.

"Who... are you?" Syaoran whispered in his shock. She resembled his cherry blossom.

"Who do you think I am?" The mystifying woman inquired playfully.

"You look like..."

"Someone..."

"That I... love." Syaoran whispered in pure happiness that he had admitted this to someone else. He was unafraid now of being shy, around the other females in the kingdom. The point was... HE LOVED HER. It was all that matters.

"If you love her... FIND her," Neshiko stated staring him straight in the eye.

"I already tried, you don't know what I've gone through trying to find her" Syaoran argued.

"Then maybe its not enough" Neshiko burned angrily standing up and walking down the crooked stone steps down to the Prince's level. "What you've gone through is not even considered enough for how much she's worth."

Prince Syaoran sighed and leaned his head down and scratched his dusty hair.

"You're right, it's not enough," Syaoran whispered. "She seemed really troubled by something, something, but... I truly can't find her."

"Have you looked at EVERY SINGLE girl in the kingdom?"

"Yes," He whispered. Suddenly, his head shot up. "Wait! That girl..."

He faded off. He suddenly had a flashback of that dirty-faced girl that brought in his tea. Her hair was covering her face. Was that a mask to hide her self from him?

"I must go!" The Prince turned on his heels eager to find his cherry blossom now. He turned around at the doorway. "Thanks." Then he ran hastily back out the cave. He couldn't wait; his heart was pounding like thunder against thunder. 'What am I going to say to her when I see her? Will she... remember me? Or has she... forgotten me?' The sudden thought stabbed him with fear. What if she had really forgotten him? If she didn't, then why didn't he at least give him a sign? He had missed her completely. Prince Syaoran ran out into the cold and damp atmosphere of the prairies where only the caw of crows was heard.

"Wait..." Syaoran mumbled in shock. If he didn't know how he came here, how would he know how to get back? He started running randomly back to where he faintly remembered where he landed. Suddenly, his body felt weak and his step slowed. All he saw was the ground coming nearer and nearer to his face. He felt no pain, but darkness plagued him throughout. 'He..lp'...

A familiar light flooded his eyes as he opened them slowly. A rustling sound was heard and the faint smell of lavender perfume filled his nose. He turned away from the smell and closed his eyes searching for the dream that left him seconds ago but was slapped with a cold voice that sounded oh so familiar.

"Syaoran! Get up!" A stern voice snapped and his covers were suddenly pulled off leaving him cold in his pajamas.

He moaned and tried to find the covers and pull it over himself again with eyes closed, but was unsuccessful.

"What time is it?! It is nearly ten, wake up, I have something to say to you!"

'Who's the idiot waking me up like this? Does he even know who I am?' Syaoran thought. Suddenly, he shot up from his sleeping position obediently. His eyes cleared to reveal his mother, Empress Yelan above him with searing hot eyes. From the corner of his eye, a flicker of light from the glass-covered clock gave him a hint of what time it was.

"What have I done to deserve this," The Queen muttered under her breath, then turned to her son. "The advisors say that if you do not find a suitable young woman to wed by the end of the next month, they will choose for you."

"WHAT??!!" Syaoran got to his feet in a second. "They can't do that, there rushing me, how am I supposed to find a right queen?!"

"They do not expect you to, they just want you to marry, and the time between now and the end of the next month is for you to find someone 'suitable'," The Empress emphasized with a twinkle in her eye. Syaoran knew what to do.

"Yes... it is..." Syaoran whispered and watched his mother leave the room and the quiet that surrounded him after she left gave the feeling that she was never really there before.

His mind suddenly sprung back onto the dream he had. 'Was it really a dream?' He pulled his fingers through his hair in annoyance. This was so hard. Suddenly, he felt something in his hands and quickly pulled it towards his view.

He gasped.

A long dried yellowish green grass lay in his hands... just like....

Syaoran pulled open his closet and took out a random shirt and flung it over his head taking care of the cherry blossom slipper and ran out of the castle with it. He wasn't coming back without his cherry blossom.

-Sakura-

Sakura woke up to the early dawn of the new morning, still drowsy from the drug of sleep, but mentally, she was awake as strong as a burning fire with the smell of smoke everywhere. There was no way she could forget this.

"Sakura, your breakfast" Misaki walked into the tiny hospital bedroom with a bright smile on her face, in her hands lay an orange tray with a bowl of cereal and a cup of milk sat beside it, cold and ready to be poured over the cereal.

Sakura got up slowly from being by her fathers side. Without knowing it, she had fallen asleep and she felt the urge to punch herself for doing that, but instead, she rubbed her eyes mildly and smiled glancing at the silent form of her father making sure he hadn't moved, or his blankets weren't off of him.

"Thanks" The sleepy Sakura muttered covering her eyes from the slant of sunlight that crossed her eyes.

"No problem. So...how's your dad today?" Misaki chirped happily.

Sakura sighed.

"No change"

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that there's no change right? I mean, we don't want him to get worse" Misaki tried to change the situation to the better.

"I-I guess"

"Eat your breakfast, I'll be back" Misaki ordered. She had seen people like this, too sad or heartbroken to eat, and THEY end up here at the hospital. It was like a mad cycle that would continue if she weren't there to stop them.

Sakura picked up the heavy metal spoon and forced herself to eat. 'Dad wouldn't want to see me frail and weak when he wakes up' Sakura thought to herself. She had absolute hope that her dad will wake up... later if not now.

HEHE. I'm done. Yes, I know, that took a long time, but please read and review!


	36. The Road to Reaching Her

**Cinder-kura  
Part 36: The Road To Reaching Her  
Produced by: Angelize**

Prince Syaoran stumbled on his reckless journey to find the one he loved. He knew there was no other way fate can trick him. His breathing was solid and controlled, and he knew he would make it to see her in time, and truly, inside, he was scared that destiny would pull his lover farther from him, and only fear made him run faster. It was amazing what love can do, as Syaoran had never felt to so free in his life before. He felt as though he was running on air through rows of cherry blossoms that called out his loves name. 'Wait for me… Sakura…' Syaoran smiled. The blossoms reminded him of her.

Suddenly, a cool breeze wisped the cherry blossoms from the trees and from his feet up into the air, like a light hurricane and blew away naturally. Syaoran stopped to watch and a smile grew on his face as a faint blossom circled around him and caressed his lips on its journey up the sky. 'I hope you are watching as well' Syaoran thought in pure essence, and started to run again.

-Sakura-

Outside, Sakura sat and watched as the early spring sprouted beneath her feet. She hadn't had a moment these past couple of months to sit down properly and enjoy the breeze and watch things grow like she usually did. It had been so long. It was almost half a year now since she had seen her friends, even Tomoyo. She had been so preoccupied through her cleaning and such that it had been so long since she had kept in contact with her best friend.

"Tomoyo," Sakura sighed. She wanted to see everybody, but yet, she was bound to an invisible cage, unable to leave. A quiet breeze blew the cherry blossoms up from the hospital garden a little distance and wafted past Sakura and then landed softly onto the soft dewy grass again.

Sakura felt the cool wind hit her lightly and she lifted her head up and stared up at the blue sky with brilliant clouds that seemed to hide white castles and angels. Another gust of gentle wind brought a mild whirling wind of cherry blossoms over the hospital circling horizontally in the air and landing softly over the garden… like snow. Workers stopped in awe to watch the falling blossoms as smiles grew and Sakura couldn't help but smile and be in awe with everybody else. Suddenly, her eyes widened as a cool but soft blossom whipped softly by her cheek like a soft kiss, then as abruptly as it came, it flew off into the air lightly and was gone.

Sakura blushed and held her hand against the cheek where the pink cherry blossom touched her. It reminded her suddenly of Syaoran… a kiss from him, and Sakura suddenly felt a strong yearning for him. She need not know where it came from, and maybe, it didn't matter. She wanted to be with him desperately, to comfort her, to assure her, for her to trust him, for her to lean on. Tears began to fall without her knowing and all her feelings that stretched for him came to a single point at one single time, and the pain of missing him blew at her full force. Soon, she started sobbing her heart out, now knowing how love felt. She hoped for him to find her, but the reality was that he had missed her completely. Sakura stretched out on the wooden bench and cried. She wished for a moment she and Prince Syaoran could share together.

-Prince Syaoran-

"Finally," Syaoran gasped as he caught a glimpse of her house and he suddenly felt eager, nervous even. What would he say to her? I'm sorry I missed you? But his level of courage arose, and he told himself that it didn't matter what he would say, more importantly was to admit to her how he felt, and to free her of sorrow.

He ran up the step to the front door, and rang the bell several times as he stood and waited impatiently slightly shaking in his nervousness. Shuffling was heard inside, and Syaoran's anticipation increased. He swallowed deeply.

Click Click.

Someone was turning the locks and soon, the door opened just a crack, and at every centimeter the door opened, Syaoran felt more and more nervous, and more and more anxious and the anticipation continued to build rapidly until he could no longer stand it. His breath was held for the longest time, and when the door opened to reveal who was standing behind it, he was greatly disappointed.

"AHHH!! Prince Syaoran! What are you doing here in our home?!" The shriek of Feiling's voice brought the whole house in surprise and amazement as her mother and her twin sister joined her.

"My DEAR Prince Syaoran, may I ask why you have come back to our humble home?" Fongling smiled sweetly her heart pounding to hear what she wanted to hear.

"Uh…" Syaoran scratched the back of his head with his gloved hand and looked around the part of the house he could see, looking desperately for his cherry blossom. "Last time…there was uh…a maid that served me tea last time, and I was…intending on seeing her here…"

As suddenly as Fongling and Feiling smiled, their faces became hard as stone and looked at the handsome prince in distaste.

"She's not here right now" Feiling stated sharply and started to close the door but was stopped briefly by Syaoran's hand.

"Do you know when she'll be back?" Syaoran asked desperately.

"No, for all WE know, she could be dead right now" Feiling added before the huge door slammed shut in the Prince's face.

Syaoran sighed. He had missed her again. He sat down on the step just outside the front door. Why did this keep happening to him? He wondered. Maybe…it was because they weren't to be? The Prince scratched the sides of his head roughly as he fought to think. His auburn eyes showed despair and a sort of pain within them, as he tried to breathe properly. What had gone wrong? Suddenly, Syaoran's breath quickened as a sudden thought hit him… what if she KNEW he was coming…and she didn't want to see him? Growling in horror at this thought, he decided that he would look for her. Walking out, he looked up at the house noticing a particular window. The window at the very top; the attic. He realized that his love would have no other place in the house besides the attic as he remembered her telling him of how she had family problems. Seeing as how her stepsisters and stepmother acted, it was most possibly that his cherry blossom lived up in the attic.

He walked up to the side of the house looking cautiously around and through the windows to make sure no one came near. A climbing plant grew up the side of the building from the base to the window of Sakura's room. 'Weird, I don't think I saw that there before' Syaoran thought as he scratched his head in confusion but pushed that thought out of his head as he started to climb the up the wooden structure of the plant. He got scratches here and there, but he didn't mind. There was only one thing in his mind at that moment, and that was his goal…the window. It felt like hours in a matter of seconds, but Syaoran didn't give up. It was much easier when he reached the roof and he walked slowly up to the attic window. Peering inside, he could not find a sign of a moving person, and was greatly disappointed but attempted to open the window. It opened without any sign of effort and Syaoran sighed.

Looking down, he saw a small bed just under the window – a bit hard to avoid stepping on, so he took off his shoes and slowly stepped on the small lumpy bed and closed the window quietly. He breathed in relief and flopped down on the small bed. It felt cold, but felt comfortable at the same time, but then again, how could he not? He felt a sense of comfort with her and he felt that comfort surround him now as sleep overtook him in her small – but comfortable bed, her scent filling his nose. The scent of cherry blossoms.

-Sakura-

She opened her eyes and smiled, the cherry blossoms had calmed her a great deal, and somewhere, she heard music. It was extremely calming, and at a point, it made her think of all the hard times she had been through to get to now, and at another point, it made her believe that anything – anything was possible. (A/N: the piece of music I'm listening to right now is 'Ashitaka and San' from Mononoke Hime. It is indeed very moving I could cry over the memories I see when I listen. Has any one ever heard it before? Just don't listen to the midi, it sucks.) Sakura closed her eyes again feeling suddenly a warm breeze that blew ever so gently through her, her hair lifting up in the breeze's presence. The warm melody enveloped her with such warmth she hadn't felt in years. Her mother. Her father. Her…brother. Ever since Meiling or Feiling answered his phone calls, he had been careful to call at a time when Sakura was alone.

Sakura got up from the sleeping position she had taken, curled up along the length of the bench, while blossoms like snow fell around her. It was so beautiful that she forgot about everything. That's the thing with certain music, it can make you forget everything at the moment and cause you to listen. Just listen. Its…so beautiful. Smiling like she had never smiled before, she thought of all the good things in her life and everything she had been through. In the end, she had gotten through her obstacles hadn't she? This one was no exception. Filled with new determination, Sakura closed her gentle eyes and reopened them, their gentle shade of green now filled with a kind of hardness. 'I have to close myself…I have to be strong…no matter what happens, I will stand and let the Earth crumble around me'. The new Sakura Kinomoto got up, the music suddenly stopped and she walked back to the hospital. She was going home.

---

Hello! I'm done! (Talks under her desk). Yes, It's short AND took a long time to write right? Well, I wanted to end the story with a cliffhanger you see...so i had to stop right there...my apologies! Just tell me what you think! It's sorta obvious who made the vineup to Sakura's room isn't it? For people that don't know...the Wood Card...and Syaoran and Sakura connected the cherryblossom. Yea, I'm tired, I'm going to play my game now!


	37. The Encounter

Cinder-kura  
Part 37 : The Encounter  
Produced by: Angelize 

Misaki watched as Sakura walked out of the hospital grounds looking confident and strong and smiled at Sakura's bravery. She knew she was going to be okay.

Sakura-

Sakura walked out with no bags of any sort or any valuables as she had brought none with her to the hospital any ways. 'I'm going to be all right. Fongling can't manage to hurt me anymore, the source of her threatening is already lying in the hospital, and nothing else can happen…except death' the word plummeted to the bottom of Sakura's stomach. She suddenly felt unsure of what she was doing and sighed. 'I had thought there was nothing else to lose, but I was putting my most valuable object at risk' A sudden thought hit her. 'Does Fongling know where I am? Without me, there is no one to cook their meals, to clean the house, to wash the dishes. If they knew where I was, wouldn't they go to the hospital to find me?'

"Oh no, they don't know where I am, therefore, I suppose they don't know where father is either" Sakura whispered as she breathed in deeply from her long walk. She had gotten a bit lost, as she hadn't been anywhere else than the house for the past couple of months, but after twenty blocks, Sakura had reached her house, the place where she held so many memories, and the place she hated. 'Its not the house…it's…them' Sakura thought in pain, but deep inside, she knew it wasn't as strong as hate although they – rather, Fongling had locked up her father and had fed him poison.

Without knowing, she was at the front door with her hand just inches from the door. 'Should I?' Sakura thought and took her hand down slightly. 'I have to get in sooner or later, didn't you say that you'll face whatever comes your way?' Sakura inhaled deeply and knocked. Hearing no answer, she knocked again, but no answer. She walked over to the windows, and stared in, but saw no movement of any source. Continuing around the house, she searched for signs of her stepsisters or stepmother but was unsuccessful. 'Oh yeah, its Saturday, their out for a family outing' Sakura mentally slapped herself for her stupidity. They wouldn't be back until five, and by then, it would've already gotten dark.

"What?" Sakura just stared as the heavy front door swung in inviting her in to the house with no locks. Sakura closed her eyes for a minute and brought her palm up to her forehead in utter disbelief. "They forgot to lock the door" Sakura sighed but smiled; the better for her.

Walking around the house, she made sure that there was no one had sneaked in to steal. Flopping down on the sofa, Sakura closed her eyes tiredly wanting to sleep. 'Wait, I'm not going to be so stupid, I'm not going to make myself vulnerable to Fongling and her daughters' She blushed at her own stupidity and started up the stairs with a cup of warm milk.

Prince Syaoran-

The small bed seemed utterly comfortable that Syaoran could not stay awake for long. His sleeping habits got the better of him as he was covered from his head to his feet in Sakura's blankets—covering his identity.

Sakura-

Sakura smiled as she entered her room finding everything in its proper place, especially her Star Cards. Walking over to her drawer, she felt for a packet of tarot cards and was relieved to find the cool package hit her hand. Taking a sip of her milk, Sakura took the cards down and strolled over to her bed to sit.

Sakura's eyes widened as her breath became more fervent. Who was this in her bed? Taking small steps backward while staring at the stranger wide eyed, Sakura's glass of milk suddenly slipped from her hand as it clashed to the floor, the glass shattering into thousands of tiny pieces.

Syaoran-

Syaoran twitched trying to gather his senses, when the sound stopped. He was just about to fall asleep again when his thigh suddenly shot with pain. Groaning, Syaoran tried to lift the covers off of his head, and ended up fighting the covers with his lanky limbs lost among the warm covers.

"Yea, yea, muther, I'm awake.." Syaoran answered sleepily.

Sakura froze. Was this person crazy? Calling her his mother? Getting scared, Sakura slowly backed out of the door with a piece of wood that had broken off on her chair and backed out of her room and hide just outside the door with her weapon held high above her.

Sakura sweatdropped. She hoped she hadn't angered the stranger with her book throwing, and quickly realized that that had been a stupid action. 'ARG, I could've just called the police' Sakura thought mentally kicking herself. 'Now, I don't even know what he's going to do'. Abruptly, pictures entered Sakura's head: rape, hanging her, stabbing her, shooting her, the stranger throwing her across the room, her body hitting the wall like a rag doll. She shivered. There were so many ways to kill and hurt someone. Sakura was so in thought that she had not heard the stranger get up and start to the open door that led down to the second floor…her bedroom door.

Another thought hit Sakura's feeble mind as her level of fear hit its limit: The horrid stranger, scooping her eyeballs out with a spoon. This was too much for Sakura, she shut her eyes and screamed out loud.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Just as the Prince's head snuck out into the hallway. Hearing the frightening scream, Syaoran turned to Sakura and started to scream also.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura opened her eyes and without taking time to recognize the figure, brought her weapon down onto his head.

The Prince dropped down to the hard wooden floor, dazed, his eyes twirling in shock. Sakura breathed hard to catch her breath. 'There, I did it…I protected myself' Sakura smiled briefly at her accomplishment, but started to hyperventilate when she realized who it was. The casual but wrinkly attire, the brown leather boots, the dark messy hair…

"Prince … S-Syaoran?" Sakura dropped to the floor beside him. Never had she made a mistake like this. She placed her hand on his forehead then looked around his scalp trying to find blood of any sort, but was relieved to find none. The only thing she found was a big fat purple bruise.

"I'm so sorry" Sakura whispered and placed Syaoran's head on her lap. She knew she looked horrible. She hadn't bathed in a day, and her tears have left her eyes red and blotchy. Her hair was a mess, and her clothes smelt like sweat from her long walk back home.

She caressed his hair and smiled as she noticed that he looked as bad as her. It looked like he hadn't shaved for days, and he had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. To find him in her room showed Sakura that he had been this determined to find her and she blushed in return. Sakura pressed her hand lightly over his unshaved chin and found the light little hairs prickling lightly under her hand. They were pretty soft, and Sakura smiled in response to the message in her head.

She dragged him back into her room in case Fongling came back and she placed him onto her bed avoiding the puddle of smashed glass and let him rest on top of her bed covers coming back regularly with medicinal liquids for his head. She also brought in a broom to sweep up the mess when…

"Ah!" Sakura gasped as a piece of glass pierced into her skin and she could only watch as the red liquid poured out of her. "Eh… I should wash this out" Sakura winced and rushed off to the washroom to get a bandage.

Syaoran-

Moaning, Syaoran got up slowly his hand pressed to the side of his head. He tried to remember what had happened recently, but the throbbing of his head stopped that, until he saw the broom on the floor with the pile of glass in the middle of the small attic room. All of his memories rushed at him: climbing up the plant, sleeping in her bed, the pain in his thigh, walking through the door, and being hit in the head… by 'her'.

The mere memory of her caused him to smile, but the image he saw, tore him. Her hair was messed, and her eyes were red and blotchy. 'Was she crying?' Syaoran wondered and looked around the room. Where was she? He got up wincing at the pain still hitting his head and told himself that he deserved it. He knew he scared her especially when there was a stranger in her bed. Walking over to the pile of glass, he helped finish Sakura's job and wiped up the milk looking up to see Sakura all cleaned up at the door staring at him.

"Ah…" Syaoran didn't know what to say. Dealing with girls was not his best skill, but he noticed his cherry blossom blushing especially after he caught her staring at him. He noticed her hair was combed and her face was washed and she had put on an apron.

"Uh…you don't have to do that" Sakura stared at the floor as she rushed over to Syaoran and pulled the mass of milk soaked tissue out of his hands.

Syaoran was shocked. Did she think of him as spoiled?

"No no, I can do this, it's not like I don't know how" Syaoran answered harshly pulling the tissue out of Sakura's hands.

Sakura looked up, her eyes boring into his own in disbelief and hurt at his harshness. Prince Syaoran suddenly felt like punching himself for his actions.

"Uh…no, uh…I'm…sorry" Syaoran said softly his eyes looking down at the cold wooden floor with great interest.

Sakura's forest green eyes softened. "No, it's me that should be sorry…" Then looking up at Syaoran. "I-I didn't mean to think that you couldn't do it yourself, but you see, you're a guest" Sakura stammered her face growing redder by the second.

Syaoran looked up and smiled at her. Sakura smiled back and nodded.

"I'll clean it up" The Prince stated and grabbed the garbage out the bedroom door. Sakura watched as he left her room and smiled slightly, but leaving after five seconds, he came back looking bashful and scratched the back of his head ignoring the pain of his bruise.

"AH… yes?" Sakura asked her head tipped lightly to the side.

"I was wondering where the garbage can was" Syaoran asked blushing in embarrassment.

"Oh, yes, there's one in the kitchen"

"Oh" Grinning after a second he said "Be right back"

Sakura was drained of all colour that was not red and grinned back, her heart melting at his smile.

That afternoon, the two of them spent the couple of hours they had with each other conversing. They both had found a spot around the room to relax and get to know each other. Sakura was seated on her lumpy mattress, and Prince Syaoran was located on the floor, his back against the side of the bed, where she could not see his face – especially when it was red.

"So…what's your name?'' Syaoran started off not knowing what else to talk about.

"My name's Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto" Sakura answered cheerfully, her voice filled with happiness.

Gasping, the Prince lifted his head just a bit…and to think that he had been calling her 'his cherry blossom' for so long. Sakura looked puzzled.

Syaoran chuckled. "You don't understand, you see, all this time I've been thinking of you, the name 'cherry blossom' has entered my head, and since I didn't know your name, I started referring you to 'cherry blossom'"

"Y-you've been thinking of me" Sakura whispered in a silent statement and blushed.

Soon, Syaoran found himself blushing as well after hearing her statement. What had spurred his sudden outburst? He was suddenly felt very self-conscious, and was mightily curious to see how Sakura had reacted. 'Should I?' The Prince contemplated whether to turn around or not, but curiosity got the better of him and he turned, regardless of his reddening face.

Sakura had looked away from Syaoran, but once his head turned, her gentle green eyes lay upon him immediately. Syaoran was captured by the light intensity of her eyes, and was quite aware of the soft blush on her porcelain cheeks. Her light pinkish lips were parted slightly in surprise, and soon, the Prince was suppressed by thoughts of fantasy, but Sakura's voice disrupted his short daydream.

"Ahem" Syaoran watched in wonder as the simple sound escaped from Sakura's parted lips.

"Wha!" Syaoran looked puzzled and blushed a deep shade of crimson that reached his ears. Had she seen what he had been thinking? He had only returned to reality when Sakura had interrupted him.

Sakura waved her hand in front of his face.

"Ah… I'm fine" He assured her trying to calm the rising temperature of his face by breathing deeply.

"You… look faint, do you need some water?" Sakura chirped happily giving him her winning smile. (The one where she smiles with her eyes closed).

"N-no, it's alright" Prince Syaoran stammered his face going red again.

It was then that Sakura laughed. Her voice rung through the room happily, and with spirit immediately breaking the ice that was between them just recently. Syaoran watched with wide eyes as he watched the smile and laugh in her eyes. She seemed so happy… so carefree…so… free. Something inside of him stirred. It was something he had never felt before, it was the feeling he had never felt in his entire life, it was the happiness of a child. He had never in his life felt such a carefree feeling in his life. For most of his sixteen years, his parents had forbid him to run around and play like a child, he had gotten his stubbornness from this, and he'll never forget the feeling of emptiness as he watched young kids of three and five in the town running around each other, playing tag, and skipping with hands clasped.

He didn't have any friends as a young child; this was the void in his life. After seeing Sakura's smile, and hearing her laugh, he felt that anything was possible, he wanted to run around, he wanted to do cartwheels, he wanted to play hide and seek, he was suddenly flooded with ideas. He wanted to make up what he had missed.

"Sakura… do you know any childhood games?" Syaoran asked his eyes full of spirit. Sakura blinked in thought.

"Hm… let me think, well, I only know girly games, so…" Sakura faded off, her eyes showed a hint of amusement. "Well, there's this game called Marco Polo if you know how to play…"

"I've heard about it… "

Soon, Sakura was explaining away, and just as soon, there was Prince Syaoran with eyes blindfolded listening carefully for Sakura's answer of 'Polo'. He thought it would be easy, but it turned out harder then he thought. He kept bumping into tables, the bed, the hat stand, etc, and would hear Sakura giggle, and run towards the sound, oblivious of the cloth that had snaked around his legs…

CRASH! THUMP!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Sakura fell down laughing, unable to stop, while Syaoran swiped off the pink blindfold and smiled evilly, knowing Sakura was pretty much off-guard at the moment. He crawled to her and soon, Sakura's giggles were heard all around the house.

"Syaoran! AHAHAHA! STOP! AHAHA!" Sakura rolled around the floor trying to rid of the fingers that had found its way around her waist and now was tickling her softly. Sakura was not about to give up without a fight, as she flipped herself around facing the Prince's amused face with an evil glint and suddenly, the tables turned.

Syaoran found himself engulfed in his own laughter and the cold wooden floor against his back.

"AHAHAAH! SAKURA! STOP! AHAHAHA" Syaoran caught her hands in his own with Sakura's bewildered face above him. Face rosy and hair scattered messily around her face, Sakura was a beautiful sight, but he was suddenly reminded of the reason why he stopped.

CLICK. CREAK.

Gasping, Sakura lifted her body off of Syaoran, herface in pure panic.

"Fongling is back, you'd better go, now!" The breathless female whispered sharply pulling him up then shoving him towards the window.

Sigh. "Sakura… tomorrow…"

"GO!" With all her strength, Sakura pushed him out the window giving him a slight nod as an answer to her questionbefore he left, slamming the window shut. She slid down onto the comforter breathing quietly, but smiled gently as Syaoran's face showed up again on her mind.

'This is not the time to think about this… wait, what have I just done! My dad's in the hospital, and here, I'm flirting and enjoying a boy's company? Sakura Kinomoto! Please deal with one problem before another!' Groaning before she completely melted on her lumpy bed, a lonely Sakura was about to fall asleep, before a loud and annoying rapping sounded on her creaky wooden door.

A/N-  
Hm... I made their conversation longer...hope you enjoyed it? HEHE.


End file.
